Knightmare Sakura
by sakuraphoenix
Summary: Sakura Avalon is hiding a secret, she is a Britannian Princess. Sakura Li Britannia, exiled at birth is a Britannian half breed and holds a greater fate. But how will she fare when she learns that she is a Signer? Full summary on profile
1. Prologue: A World of Danger

Prologue: A World of Danger

_**Hello everyone! I had the idea of a Yu-Gi-Oh 5D'S and a Code Geass crossover for some time now, and a friend had encouraged me to finally post it. I hope you guys enjoy it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D'S or any of its characters**_

_Imperial Calendar year 2000, late spring. Charles Zi Britannia has exiled his late wife and her just-born child to the country of Japan. The young princess' name is Sakura Li Britannia. What he didn't know is that Sakura has been marked by destiny to fight in a 5000 year-old war. Sakura was born with a mark on her right arm, the mark of the Crimson Dragon. One year later, the country of Japan has been torn apart by a phenomenon called Zero Reverse. Now, Imperial Calendar year 2011, late spring, Sakura is about to have the surprise of her life._

"*YAWN* Is it morning already? It is. Hmm, May 3…Today's my birthday, and the day I was exiled from Britannia, just because I'm half-Japanese? I better get up." I said

_I dressed into a pink sleeveless shirt and Japanese Black Jeans. I wasn't very excited about my birthday, but my mom's family just happens to be one of the head houses for Kyoto. If I had any choice, I would convince my mom to officially change my name to Sakura Kururugi. The Prime Minister, Genbu Kururugi, is my uncle._

"Gu-tenmorugen (1) Sakura." Said a woman about 35 years old

"Gu-tenmorugen, reidou. (2)" I said

"You look a little down in the dumps." Said mom

"Today's my birthday, and the day I was exiled from the homeland." I said

"Oh yes, I forgot. How was I supposed to know that your father was the worst man in the whole world?" said mom

"You didn't know reidou." I said

"Well, hurry up and eat, I have a little surprise for you." Said mom

"You know I hate surprises, can't you just tell me now?" I asked

"Now Sakura, don't be impatient." Said mom

"Fine, I'll wait." I said

_It turns out; the surprise was to see my cousins, Suzaku and Kaguya. But I was in for a bigger surprise later, one mom didn't plan on._

"You can open your eyes now, Sakura." Said mom

"This is the Kururugi Shrine, does that mean…" I started

"Sakura!" exclaimed a young boy and girl

"Kaguya! Suzaku!" I exclaimed

"If it isn't the little princess." Said a male voice

"Gu-tenmorugen haku (3) Genbu." I said

"Good morning to you too. Hmm, seems like we have a visitor." Said Genbu

_As the footsteps reached the top of the stairs, I couldn't believe my eyes! There was a young Britannian boy, carrying a girl on his back. If I didn't know better, I would have been scared stiff. After a few moments of an awkward silence, I went up to the boy. The boy looked like he was about my age, but maybe a year younger. He had black hair and purple eyes. The girl had chestnut brown hair, but her eyes were closed._

"What do you want?" asked the boy

"Can't a girl come over and say hello?" I asked

_He soon fell silent._

"Okay, let's try a different approach, what's your name?" I asked

"My name's Lelouch, Lelouch Vi Britannia." Said Lelouch

_If I could look in the mirror, then my eyes would have been as big as saucers._

"My name is Sakura, Sakura Li Britannia." I said

"You're a Britannia Princess!" exclaimed Lelouch

"I think I lost that title when I was exiled." I said

"Le-Lelouch? Who's there?" asked the girl

"Nunnally, it appears we have a long-lost half-sister." Said Lelouch

_Lelouch was my half-brother, and Nunnally was my half-sister. Only 2 months had passed since their arrival here in Japan, but my father had different ideas. He invaded Japan with the new weapons of Britannia, the Knightmares. In only a month's time, Japan surrendered to Britannia. Soon Japan was stripped of its freedom, rights, and name. Area 11; the once proud nation was replaced with a mere number. I was once tolerant of Britannia, but now, I'm sick of the country._

"I swear it Suzaku! Suzaku, please, help me. Help me to destroy Britannia!" exclaimed Lelouch

_Deep in my heart, a fire of hatred began to burn, a fire of hatred towards Britannia._

_**Okay, not the best chapter I ever wrote, but hey, you write some to get some. Please review and answer my poll, I will accept any review and answer.**_

_**(1) Gu- tenmorugen is Japanese for Good Morning**_

_**(2) Reidou is Japanese for Mother**_

_**(3) Haku is short for Hakufu which means Uncle.**_


	2. New Adventures, New Students

Chapter 1: New Adventures, New Students

_**YAHOO! I'm back with a new chapter here folks! This takes place a few years from now, say…2018. Now Sakura is 17 but in her junior year of high school. Let the chapter begin!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D'S or Code Geass in anyway possible**_

_They say time flies when you're having fun, and time is a snail's pace when you're bored. To be honest, most of my days consisted of after school study sessions with some time in between of plotting to destroy Britannia. But last night, my dream was the weirdest yet. I was floating over a trail of light, but I wasn't alone. I saw a woman with cherry-red hair and a little girl with turquoise hair in pigtails floating right next to me. The weirder part was that our arms were glowing. Then I looked ahead and saw 2 duel runners. One was white with the former dueling champion Jack Atlas, and the other was red with the current dueling champion Yusei Fudo. Looking at the surrounding area, I saw an ancient civilization with 6 people on a temple with glowing arms. Then there was this area that looked like the Shinjuku ghetto that was being torn apart by a giant purple spider. After that, I woke up._

"Sakura." Said Lelouch

"Huh? Did you say something?" I asked

"Are you okay, you don't seem like your usual self." Said Lelouch

"I'm fine, really." I said

"Sakura, don't hesitate to tell Lelouch or me something. I mean after all, we are related by blood." Said Nunnally

"I just had the craziest dream." I said

"A crazy dream?" said Nunnally

"Yeah. In the dream, I was floating over a path of light. But I wasn't alone there were four other people with me." I said

"That's not strange." Said Lelouch

"I'm getting there! All of our arms were glowing with a crimson red light. The glow on my arm was shaped like my birthmark. And this is the weird part; I saw Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas there." I said

"That does sound a little weird." Said Nunnally

"Especially since Sakura has a little crush on that Fudo character." Said Lelouch

"No I don't!" I exclaimed

"Lelouch! Stop being so mean to Sakura!" exclaimed Nunnally

"Nunnally's right, besides we're supposed to be posing as cousins." I said

"Well we need to get to class, despite the fact that class is going to be as boring as usual." Said Lelouch

"Easier said than done." I said

_As Lelouch and I were walking towards our class, there were at least a million girls crowding our classroom door without a way for us to get inside._

"What's going here?" I yelled

"There's a new student here in Ashford." One of the girls said

"That's no excuse to be blocking the door for students who have this class! Now you either need to get to class, or I have to write you up to the principal skipping class! Now get going!" I exclaimed

_They immediately dispersed._

"You sure have a way with students." Said Lelouch

"Can it, Lamperouge!" I exclaimed

"You two are both late! Mr. Lelouch Lamperouge and Miss Sakura Avalon!" exclaimed the teacher

"Sorry we're late; we had trouble with the students outside the door. Uh, who are they?" I asked

"These are our new students, Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas." Said the teacher

_That's what I thought, but why are they here?_

"Mr. Atlas, you can sit right next to Lamperouge. Mr. Fudo, you must sit next to Avalon." Said the teacher

"Fine." Spat Jack

_I had no complaints here, despite the fact that Lelouch was right; I did have a little crush on Yusei._

"You're Yusei, right?" I asked

"Yeah." Said Yusei

"Don't get me wrong, but the teacher doesn't exactly like me very much." I said

"How come?" asked Yusei

"I stood her up one time when she made a fatal error on a history timeline." I said

"Miss Avalon? What day did drop the atomic bomb onto the city of Nagasaki?" asked the teacher

"The atomic bomb that Britannia dropped over the city of Nagasaki was dropped on August 8, 1945. The first atomic bomb was dropped over the city of Hiroshima two days before on August 6, 1945." I said smug

_She overlooked the fact that there were two atomic bombs that Britannia dropped onto Japan. And yes, I said Japan, not Area 11!_

"You may take your seat." Said the teacher through gritted teeth

"You like getting her mad?" asked Yusei

"I don't even try." I said

"So, how come you haven't say anything, degrading about me ever since class started?" asked Yusei

"I don't judge someone whether they're an Eleven or Britannian." I said

_I HATE the word eleven!_

"How come?" asked Yusei

"Before Japan became Area 11, my pen pals were Japa… Elevens." I lied

"What were their names?" asked Yusei

"Suzaku Kururugi and Kaguya Sumeragi." I said

"Kururugi? Like the late Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi?" asked Yusei

"Same one. So why are you and Jack here in Ashford?" I asked

"I heard that this was a great school, and Jack's dueling manager thought that coming to this school would be a good idea." Said Yusei

"Oh, I understand." I said

_Something's fishy; this little story about coming to Ashford sounds more like a cover story. Just what are you hiding Fudo Yusei-kun?_

_*BBBBRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!*_

"Time for Chemistry." I said to myself

"Sakura, do you think you can help me?" asked Yusei

"Sure, what's up?" I asked

"Do you know how to get to room 405?" asked Yusei

"That's my next class, I can take you there." I said

_After school…_

"And, that's basically all you need to know about Ashford Academy." I said

"That's good to know, and thanks again for helping me out." Said Yusei

"No problem, I never turn a blind eye to a student in need." I said

"Where are you going?" asked Yusei

"Milly said that the Dueling Club needs their membership list by today, otherwise the student counsel won't be able to approve a budget for them." I said

"You're on the student counsel?" exclaimed Yusei

"Yeah, you want to come with me?" I asked

"Why not?" said Yusei

_A few minutes later…_

"Open up! I know you guys are in there! Open up or I will have to break this door down!" I exclaimed

"Maybe they're not in here." Said Yusei

"Impossible! The student counsel approved the dueling club to meet in this room only. Today's Wednesday and they have to be here." I said

"Huh, the door just opened." Said Yusei

"I have a bad feeling about this, and I never have a bad feeling about anything." I said

"Hello? Anyone here?" yelled Yusei

"Anyone home? Ollie, Ollie Oxen!" I yelled

"No one's here." Said Yusei

"Then why did the door open for us?" I asked

_Just then the door sealed itself shut._

"What the heck? Hello? Anyone out there? We're locked in! Someone help!" I exclaimed

"No good, someone's hacked into the school's security system, we can't hack our way out." Said Yusei

"The windows are sealed shut; you're right about the hacker." I said

"Hahahahaha." Laughed a male voice

"Who's there?" yelled Yusei

"Show yourself!" I exclaimed

"Sakura Avalon… my master's a Dark Signer and if you seek the truth, then you must duel me for it!" exclaimed the male

"A Dark what now?" I said confused

"Sakura, don't duel this guy!" exclaimed Yusei

"I never refuse a duel, and I'm not going to start now! I accept!" I exclaimed

"Now, let's duel!" exclaimed the male as a barrier of purple flames surrounded us.

"Hey, you stole my line!" I exclaimed

_Sakura LP 4000/ Shadow Drone LP 4000_

_What the…my birthmark's glowing! What the heck is going on?_

_Yusei's P.O.V._

_Sakura's arm is glowing! Then that means, she's one of the six Signers!_

_Sakura's P.O.V._

"I shall go first! I summon Marauding Captain in attack mode! (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 400) Now because he was successfully summoned, I can special summon a level 4 monster from my hand. Now I summon Command Knight! (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1900) Now all Warrior-type monsters gain 400 attack points! I'll place 2 cards face-down and end my turn." Said the male

_Marauding Captain (ATK: 1600) Command Knight (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1900)_

_Sakura LP 4000/ Shadow Drone LP 4000_

"My move! I activate Double Summon, now I can summon twice this round! First, I summon to the field Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator! (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1200) Now I activate Cyclone Creator's special ability! By discarding a card in my hand such as Fairy Meteor Crush, I can send the card in the middle back into your hand! Now I summon, Neo Flamvell Sabre! (ATK: 1500/ DEF: 200) Now Sabre gains a much needed power boost thanks to his special ability! Because you have 4 cards or less in your graveyard, he gains 600 attack points! (ATK: 2100) Now I activate Black Pendant, and with this equip spell, I'll give it to my Cyclone Creator! (ATK: 1900) Sabre, take out that Marauding Captain!" I exclaimed

_Sakura LP 4000/ Shadow Drone LP 3500_

"Now Cyclone Creator, let's see how Command Knight likes the military service graveyard!" I exclaimed

_Sakura LP 4000/ Shadow Drone LP 3200_

"I'll place 2 cards face-down and end my turn." I said

_Sakura LP 4000/ Shadow Drone LP 3200_

"My move! I activate Fires of Doomsday, now I get 2 Doomsday tokens! Next, I activate my own Double Summon, so first, I sacrifice my Doomsday tokens to summon Dark Tuner Catastrouge! (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0) Now I summon another Marauding Captain! (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 600) Now I Dark Tune my Catastrouge to Marauding Captain!" exclaimed the male

"What the hell is a Dark Tune?" I wondered out loud

"_When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals, a world without light! Dark Synchro! Come Forth, Frozen Fitzgerald! _(ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2500)" exclaimed the male

"Oh look at me; I just summoned a big block of ice!" I taunted

"Well now Catastrouge's special ability activates, because he was used for a Dark Synchro Summon, he can destroy one card on the field! Say good-bye to that troublesome Cyclone Creator!" exclaimed the male

"Well now I activate Threatening Roar! Sorry, but your battle phase has been put on hold!" I exclaimed

"I place one card face-down and end my turn! Make your move Signer, it'll be your last!" exclaimed the male

_Sakura LP 4000/ Shadow Drone LP 3200_

"Despite the fact I don't know what a Signer is, it's my move! I summon Flamvell Archer! (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 200) Now I tune Flamvell Archer and Neo Flamvell Sabre to Synchro Summon your demise! _Powers of fire so ancient and strong let loose thy flames to illuminate the dark! Synchro Summon! Light up the Darkness, Ancient Flamvell Deity! _(ATK: 2500/ DEF: 200) Normally I would activate Ancient Flamvell Deity's special ability, but you don't have any cards in your hand! But now I activate my trap, Eclipse! With this trap in play, I can special summon a monster from my extra deck, but during my end phase, that card is removed from play!" I exclaimed

_Thank you Kaguya…_

"_When the night comes to a close, the sun shall rise to bring hope to all! Synchro Summon! Shining Hope, Sunrise Dragon! _(ATK: 2600/ DEF: 2000) Now her special ability activates! Now I can take control of your monster because it isn't a light attribute!" I exclaimed

"What?" exclaimed the male

"Ancient Flamvell Deity, attack him directly!" I exclaimed

_Sakura LP 4000/ Shadow Drone LP 700_

"Sunrise Dragon, finish this duel with Rays of Hope!" I exclaimed

_Sakura LP 4000/ Shadow Drone LP 0_

"And that's game!" I exclaimed

"Wh-where am I?" asked the male

"Huh? Lamperouge! You have some explaining to do!" I exclaimed

"Avalon? What's going on? Why are we in the Dueling Room?" asked Lelouch

"You mean you don't remember the duel we had?" I exclaimed

"What duel?" asked Lelouch

"What's the last thing you remember?" asked Yusei

"You're that Fudo character." Said Lelouch

"Just answer his question cuz!" I exclaimed

"You're his cousin?" exclaimed Yusei

"Yeah, she is. Last thing I remember, I was in history class with you guys, then it's a black hole, until now." said Lelouch

"Would you two excuse me for a second?" asked Yusei

"No problem." I said

_Yusei's P.O.V._

_I hope Jack picks up…_

"Hello?" said Jack

"Jack, its Yusei." I said

"Yusei? This better be good!" exclaimed Jack

"Remember how Goodwin said that there were six signers?" I asked

"Yeah, so?" asked Jack

"I think I found another Signer." I said

"You found what?" exclaimed Jack

"Another Signer. Remember that girl in our history and math classes, Sakura Avalon?" I said

"Don't tell me she's the Signer!" exclaimed Jack

"She is, we were just in the Dueling Club's room when we were ambushed by a Shadow Drone." I said

"Apparently Goodwin was right. There's so much depression here that the Dark Signers took up base here in the Tokyo Settlement, but the question is where?" said Jack

"Not sure, but could you meet me and Sakura at the gates?" I asked

"In 5." Said Jack

"Roger." I said

_Sakura's P.O.V._

"So let me get this straight, you honestly can't remember anything from this morning?" I asked

"Yeah, I really can't!" exclaimed Lelouch

"Sorry about that. Sakura, could I ask you a favor?" asked Yusei

"What?" I asked

"Do you mind coming to the school gates?" asked Yusei

"I can't, I have a piano lesson in 25 minutes." I said

"How long does it take you to get there?" asked Yusei

"About 5 minutes, 3 if I'm lucky." I said

"Then come with me, I have a few questions, uh…about the school." Said Yusei

"Why not ask her now?" asked Lelouch

"I need to ask her in private." Said Yusei

_What the hell is going on around here? First my birthmark glows like a lantern, and then Yusei needs me for something! Something's very fishy._

_3 minutes later…_

"Okay Fudo, start talking! First my birthmark glows like a lantern, then Lelouch calls me a Signer, whatever that is, and now, you call me out here! You better have a good explanation!" I exclaimed

"He does." Said a male with an Australian accent

"Jack Atlas." I said coldly

"Listen, Yusei and I really need to talk to you. It's about your birthmark." Said Jack

"You mean my birthmark of a wing! Listen, I don't know what the hell is going on, but all this started when you two transferred!" I exclaimed

"Sakura, listen. You might not believe us, and believe me, I didn't at first, but a Signer is a very special person that's destined to save the world." Said Yusei

"From what? Giant glowing purple spiders?" I taunted

"How do you know about that?" asked Jack

"Wait a minute! Then that means…my dream, wasn't a dream! It was a premonition." I said

"It was, during my duel with Jack, we saw the past, present, and what could be the future." Said Yusei

"My life has been weird enough, but…saving the world? Sorry guys, but you're on your own." I said

_Before they could yell and stop me, I ran for the student garage where they kept all the vehicles for the students. At times like this, staying near my duel runner was the only thing that could make me happy. After a few moments, I revved up my duel runner and drove towards the center of the Tokyo Settlement. A few seconds later the screen on my duel runner flashed._

"Hello Sakura!" exclaimed the female

"Hello Ms. Taber, listen I think I'm going to be a littlelate for my lesson." I said

"That's okay, but something came up and I'm afraid that I can't give you your lesson today." Said Ms. Taber

"Oh, I understand. Thanks for letting me know." I said

"No problem. Have a good day!" exclaimed Ms. Taber

"Bye." I said

_I hung up, and decided that it was about time that I visited my mom in the Shinjuku ghetto._

_**Done! Like it so far? Well, it took me forever to write this chapter! Don't worry Sakura will come around and join the Signers. I'm just not sure when yet. Please review and answer the poll on my profile, I will accept all reviews and answers.**_

_**Card Stats:**_

_Eclipse_

_Trap_

_Type: Normal_

_Effect: If you successfully Synchro Summon a monster, you can special summon a monster from your extra deck. During the end phase of your turn, remove from play the selected monster._


	3. Destiny of the Signers

Chapter 2: Destiny of the Signers

_**Okay, it was a lot of hard work, but I managed to type chapter 2. And FYI, I kinda like adding OC's to my stories, so uh…yeah. I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Same as it always is.**_

_I went into the Shinjuku ghetto so I could visit my mother, and she was in for a big surprise._

"Reidou? Are you home?" I asked as I knocked the door

"Sakura-chan? Is that really you?" asked Mom

"Yeah. May I come in?" I asked

"Of course. How are things at school?" asked Mom

"We had two new students transfer today." I said

"Who are they?" asked Mom

"Yusei Fudo and the former Britannian champion Jack Atlas." I spat

"Sakura-chan, I know you don't really like the Britannians anymore ever since the invasion, but…" started Mom

"But what? For all I know, my stupid father knew we were here, along with Nunnally and Lelouch! And then he sends the Knightmares here into Japan! Now he's enslaved us, and every Britannian calls the Japanese filthy Elevens! I don't care if I get in trouble for saying these words! It's about time someone stepped up to the plate, and it just might have to be me." I said

"Sakura Li Britannia!" exclaimed Mom

"Uh-oh, I'm in trouble." I said

"Sakura, you know we don't have a choice in the matter. If only your father…" started Mom

"Let me guess, if only my father weren't the emperor of Britannia. I know, and I understand reidou. But, sometimes I wish that we weren't exiled. I don't know about my half-brothers or half-sisters. The only thing I know about them are that they are my siblings and that they are royalty, other than Lelouch and Nunnally of course." I said

"Sakura…I've always wanted you to be happy, but I guess that isn't exactly good enough." Said Mom

"Reidou, don't take this the wrong way, but I think maybe if father was a little more caring about his children, then maybe I'd know the responsibilities of a princess." I said

"Sakura-chan, you should get back to your school." Said Mom

"I know. Thanks again reidou, you always know what to say at a time like this." I said

_Little did I know, this would be the last time I would ever see you alive._

_The next day…_

"Now, Jinzo, attack her directly!" exclaimed the male

_Sakura LP 100 SPC: 5/ Champion LP 1200 SPC: 4_

"I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!" exclaimed the male

"Wow! Our champion has his challenger at her last 100 life points, will she be able to make a comeback?" exclaimed the announcer

_Sakura LP 100 SPC: 5/ Champion LP 1200 SPC: 4_

"My move!" I exclaimed

_Sakura LP 100 SPC: 6/ Champion LP 1200 SPC: 5_

"And thus, the noble knight knew exactly what he had to do in order to dispel the darkness that had surrounded the kingdom. He created a belt that united the countries, and each country provided a single gem to drive away the darkness. Eventually, the darkness was driven away and peace was restored to the land. However, as a final attempt to destroy the kingdom, the evil sorcerer cast a spell onto one of the knights of the inner circle, but because of his pure heart, the sorcerer's spell backfired onto him, and the knight was given the title of king for his bravery. And now this knight is coming to fight! I never these cards would come in handy at a time like this. By removing from play the speed spells, Overboost and Double Summon, I special summon, 2 Spell Strikers! (ATK: 600/ DEF: 800) X 2. Now I sacrifice these Spell Strikers to summon, ALLY OF JUSTICE THUNDER ARMOR! (ATK: 2700/ DEF: 2000) Now I activate the last card in my hand, the speed spell, Silver Contrails! By giving up 3 speed counters, Thunder Armor gains 1000 attack points! (ATK: 3700)" I exclaimed

_Sakura LP 100 SPC: 3/ Champion LP 1200 SPC: 5_

"Ally of Justice Thunder Armor, attack his Jinzo! Finish this duel with Twin-Thunder Slash!" I exclaimed

_Sakura LP 100 SPC: 3/ Champion LP 0 SPC: 2_

"And that's game!" I exclaimed

"Hey, you're a good turbo duelist. Why not team up? I heard a rumor that Tag Team Dueling is all the rage." Said the male

"Sorry, but I duel alone." I said

"What a comeback! Let's hear it for our new champion, SAKURA AVALON!" exclaimed the announcer

"Now if you excuse me, I have to get back to school." I said

_It wasn't long after my duel when the screen flashed for an incoming announcement made by the viceroy of Japan._

"_We apologize for the delay. Now his Royal Highness Prince Clovis, third Prince of Britannia will address the nation._"

"To all my imperial subjects, including of course the many cooperative Elevens who choose to serve the empire of Britannia!" exclaimed Clovis

"We're not Elevens my dear half-brother, we're Japanese!" I muttered

"Do you not see my pain? My heart was ripped from my chest only to be torn apart! The remnants are filled with rage and sadness! However, as ruler of Area 11, I will not tolerate terrorism of any kind! Because the battle we fight is a righteous one! A virtuous battle to protect the well being of one and all, now then everyone, I would like you to join me in observance of those who died for justice in the line of duty." Said Clovis

"_A moment of silence please._"

"I can't do that on a duel runner." I said

_A few moments later…_

"What's that smoke cloud? Lelouch! Rivalz!" I exclaimed

"Sakura!" exclaimed Rivalz

"Uh-oh, looks like you cut your power line." I said

"Oh man! Last thing I need!" exclaimed Rivalz

"What's Lelouch doing?" I wondered

'_It's you, finally I have found my…'_

"Did you say something Rivalz?" I asked

"No." said Rivalz

"What the?" I exclaimed

"Would you call that a hit and run?" wondered Rivalz

"No, I call that a kidnapping! Lelouch is on board!" I exclaimed

"Hey, wait!" exclaimed Rivalz

"Hang on Lelouch!" I exclaimed

"Stop the vehicle!" exclaimed a male voice

"Surrender now and you'll get a chance to defend yourself in court!" exclaimed another male

"Surrender and stop!" exclaimed another male as he started shooting

"Hey! I'm flat lining here!" I exclaimed

"Give up now, or we'll shoot to kill!" exclaimed the first male

"Makes me wonder what they were doing before!" I exclaimed

_We soon entered a tunnel, and boy I was in for a big surprise as soon as we got out of the tunnel._

"AH! That was a Slash-Harkin! But then that means…" I said

"A Knightmare!" exclaimed the second male

"You read my mind! Lelouch!" I exclaimed

"Damn it! Sakura, these guys are real terrorists!" exclaimed Lelouch

"You fellows know full well what this bad ass mother can do!" exclaimed the female in the Knightmare

"The rest of you, back off. I'll take this guy." Said a new male voice

"It's the royal guard!" I exclaimed

"I can only assume you dug up that obsolete relic in some scrap heap. An over-the-hill Glasgow is nothing compared to a Sutherland! Not to mention a filthy Eleven who spurns the compassion of our glorious emperor!" exclaimed the male

"Civilian, we appreciate your brave efforts, but let the royal guard handle this." Said a female voice

"Negative! My cousin's on board that truck, I have to save him. Shoot me if you must, but I will save him!" I exclaimed

_The old subway tunnels, to big for a Knightmare, well, that entrance was._

"They've stopped! That's weird though…" I said

_The door to the truck opened…_

"Lelouch!" I exclaimed

"Sakura!" Lelouch exclaimed

"Are you okay?" I asked

"I'm fine." Said Lelouch

"That's good to hear. Come on, let's out of here." I said

"OOF!" exclaimed Lelouch

"AAH!" I screamed

"Are you a Britannian?" asked Lelouch

"That's enough mindless murder you two." Said the male

"Hold the phone; we're not even a part of this!" I exclaimed

"Wait, we're not…" started Lelouch

"Planning on using Poison Gas, don't play dumb with me!" exclaimed the male

"Get off me!" exclaimed Lelouch

"Get your hands off my cousin you Britannian!" I exclaimed

"I'm not here by choice, and if that's poison gas, it was made in Britannia wasn't it?" exclaimed Lelouch

"Not by the hands of the Japanese obviously." I spat

"My god…" breathed the male

"Mindless murder, then why don't you just obliterate Britannia?" exclaimed Lelouch

"Lelouch, Sakura, it's me, Suzaku." Said Suzaku

"*Gasp!* Cousin…Suzaku?" I breathed

"You-you became a Britannia Soldier?" asked Lelouch

"Yeah, and what about you two? You're…" started Suzaku

"What are you saying?" asked Lelouch

"That we're terrorists?" I exclaimed

"Look out!" exclaimed Suzaku

"The poison…" I started

"That's not poison gas." Said Suzaku

"You don't need to be a genius to know that!" I exclaimed

"Tell me the truth Suzaku, poison gas? This girl?" said Lelouch

"Hey it's what they told us in the briefing, I swear." Said Suzaku

"Hey, who turned on the lights?" I exclaimed

"Stinking monkey, being an honorary Britannian will not excuse you!" exclaimed the male officer

"But sir, I was told this was poison gas!" exclaimed Suzaku

"How dare you question orders? However, in light of all of your military achievements, I'm going to be lenient. Private Kururugi, take this and execute the terrorists." Exclaimed the officer

"But they aren't terrorists, they're civilians who got caught up in all of this!" exclaimed Suzaku

"You insolent subordinate you! Didn't you swear your loyalty and life to Britannia?" asked the officer

"Yes but…but I can't." said Suzaku

"What?" asked the officer

"I won't do it sir. I won't shoot a civilian, I can't follow your orders sir." Said Suzaku

"Very well…" said the officer

"Suzaku!" exclaimed Lelouch

"Suzaku-neechan!" I exclaimed

"Well then Britannian school boy and girl, not a good day to cut class. Collect the girl with green hair, after you secured her, kill the students." Said the officer

"Yes, my lord!" exclaimed a bunch of officers in unison

_An explosion coming from the truck covered our tracks, and we had to run. Good thing my duel runner was lightweight and could go over any surface with no problem. We hid in a place well out of the Britannian's reach, so to speak._

"What the hell are you? This chaos is all your fault isn't it!" exclaimed Lelouch

"Lelouch, calm down. We can still get of here, but… even with my runner I would have trouble keeping three on board." I said

"How can I calm down? Britannia has…they even killed Suzaku!" exclaimed Lelouch

"Let's go." I said

"Stay here, and stay quiet." Said Lelouch

_We heard Britannians shoot down a little girl. How could they do such a thing?_

_BBRRIINNGG! BBRRIINNGG!_

_Damn it! Our cell phones! Bad time for them to go off!_

"ARGH!" exclaimed Lelouch

"AAHH! You! You're that snake who shot my cousin!" I exclaimed

"So, we managed to get our hands on a Britannian half breed." Said the officer

"Why you little!" I exclaimed

"Anyways, what an appropriate location for two terrorists to meet their end." Said the officer

"You scum." Said Lelouch

"Still you two did well for students. But that's to be expected of him. He's a Britannian, unlike you whose blood is dirty with the filthy Eleven Blood of who knows which parent." Said the officer

"You weasel." I spat

"Unfortunately for you my clever little friends, you have no future." Said the officer

"They mustn't die!" exclaimed the girl

_The officer shot her._

"You-you murdered her!" I exclaimed

"You shot her!" exclaimed Lelouch

"Our orders were to bring her back alive if possible. Oh well nothing can be done about it now." said the officer

"No." I whispered

"We'll tell our superiors that we found the terrorists hideout and killed them all. Regrettably the female hostage had already been tortured to death. What do you think, school boy and girl" Said the officer

_This…this can't be happening! All I wanted was to live a simple and happy life. Then Yusei and Jack come into the picture and tell me that I'm destined to save the world, but how can I save the world if I'm dead? First Cousin Suzaku is killed in cold blood, then this girl, and now me and my brother! It's all gone in a heartbeat! I'm about to die!_

'_**You don't want it to end here, do you?**__' asked the girl_

_That voice…it can't be._

'_**You appear to have a reason for living.**__' Said the girl_

_Impossible! I saw the gun!_

'_**If I grant you power, could you go on? I propose a deal, in exchange for this power, you must agree to make my one wish to come true. Accept this contract, and you accept its conditions. While living in the world of humans, you will live unlike any other. A different providence, a different time, a different life. The power of the king will condemn you to a life of solitude. Are you prepared for this?**__'_

_I then saw a vision of a man I never knew in my life, but something in my gut told me that he was my father. I then knew what I had to do._

'_Yes! I, Sakura Li Britannia accept the conditions of your contract!'_

"Hahahaha." I laughed

"What's so funny?" asked the officer

"Say, how should two Britannians who detest their own country live their lives?" asked Lelouch

"What are you some kind of radical?" asked the officer

"What's the matter Britannian scum?" I taunted

"Why don't you shoot? Your opponents are just a school boy and a school girl. Or have you realized, the only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed." Said Lelouch

"What's happening here?" asked the officer in fear

"I, Lelouch Vi Britannia…" started Lelouch

"And I, Sakura Li Britannia…" I stated

"Command you, no wait, all of you, die." Lelouch and I said in unison

"Happily your highnesses! Fire" exclaimed the officer

"What… Just… Happened?" I wondered out loud

_From that day forward, everything changed. Lelouch and I were given a great power, a power no one could ever imagine. The power of Geass._

"Well then…" said Lelouch

_**Cliffhanger! I know what you're thinking, you're thinking, why did you have to do that? Believe me, I hate cliffhangers too. Anyway, please review, and no I'm not copying this idea from anyone! My friend found my long-lost copy of 'Knightmare Sakura' in my room and begged and pleaded me to post it on fanfiction! So in case you guys thought I was copying this story from someone else, now you know!**_


	4. Japanese Resistance vs Britannia

Chapter 3: Japanese Resistance vs. Britannia

_**Hello Code Geass and Yu-Gi-Oh 5D'S fans! I'm back with a new chapter, so please enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Same as usual**_

"I don't understand. What is it you wanted us to do? Why did you give us this bizarre power?" asked Lelouch

"I don't know either little brother. But we have to get out of here." I said

_Lelouch and I gasped when we hear and saw a Knightmare come into the warehouse._

"What happened here you two? What are Britannian Students doing in a place like this? Are you both deaf? Answer me or I'll…Answer me!" exclaimed the woman

_She's the one from before!_

"I order you to come out, at once!" exclaimed Lelouch

_His Geass is independent, but then…maybe my Geass is a different power?_

"Who the hell do you think you are to order me?" asked the woman

_His Geass…he needs to make direct eye contact with someone._

"My name is Alan Spacer." Said Lelouch

"And I'm his cousin, Alexandra Spacer." I said

"My father and her uncle is a duke. Our ID cards are in our breast pockets. After you confirm who we are, we will request for your protection." Said Lelouch

_Sneaky, sneaky._

"Keep your hands up in the air, I'll check your IDs." Said the woman

"Now then, hand your Knightmare over to me." Said Lelouch

"Understood, the code is XG21G2G4." Said the woman

"Got it." Said Lelouch

"I guess then I follow on my duel runner." I said

"Yeah." Said Lelouch

_A few moments later…_

"Lelouch, we should try and call someone. I can't get a reception for anything from my Duel Runner." I said

"Good plan, I'll call Shirley." Said Lelouch

"Your girlfriend?" I teased

"She's not my girlfriend!" exclaimed Lelouch

"Hey, chill. Meanwhile, I'll try to find the Glasgow pilot and lock on to its frequency." I said

"Alright." Said Lelouch

_Found you! And not a moment too soon…_

"Lelouch! Found her! But she's surrounded." I said

"I'll take it from here. I'll use this, and you can use the dual speaker on your runner, just switch to voice only for now." said Lelouch

"Got it." I said

"The West Entrance, use the tracks to move to the west entrance." Said Lelouch

"Who's this? How do you know this code?" exclaimed the female

"That doesn't matter right now. Do you want to win and save the people residing in the Shinjuku Ghetto or not?" I asked

"To win? Okay what am I supposed to do now?" asked the female

"Since you trust us, you're going to win. Jump onto the train." Said Lelouch

"Gotcha!" exclaimed the female

_I switched into private talking to Lelouch._

"Lelouch, two Britannians at 11:30." I said

"Right." Said Lelouch

"What's your name and your units, were after the one armed…" started the man

"You nailed him Lelouch!" I exclaimed

"I've done harder." Said Lelouch

"I've done way harder in archery." I said

"You both saved me, but how did you get a hold of a Sutherland?" asked the female

"Please tell me you contacted the other members of that resistance group." I sighed

"I did, I might not talk to you for a while, so don't get mad." Said Lelouch

"Alright, but don't hold your breath." I said

"Are you in charge?" asked Lelouch

"Uh, yeah." Said the male leader

"We present to you the cargo in the train over there. They're tools for your victory. If you want to use them to win, then follow our orders." Said Lelouch

"Excuse me, the woman in the Glasgow?" I asked

"Y-yes!" exclaimed the female

"Stay where you are. Your units going to run decoy, got that?" asked Lelouch

"Understood!" exclaimed the female

"Your energy filler status?" I asked

"About 15 minute's worth." Said the female

"Then recharge it. In ten minutes we'll contact you with your next instructions." Said Lelouch

"*Sigh* This is wearing me out." I said

_Regardless, we have to carry on, and win. After all, we're putting our life in this game. And maybe, we can destroy Britannia._

_10 minutes later…_

"B1 can you move? It operates the same as you're used to." said Lelouch

"Can't you tell us who you two are? At least your names." said the male

"We can't do that, what if these signals are being intercepted? Anyway if Q1 is on schedule, enemy Sutherlands, probably two will reach you in 23 seconds. Shoot them through the wall." I said

"That's a good plan, an ambush they won't expect." Said Lelouch

_25 seconds later…_

"Ouch, that will make good scrap metal. Maybe Japan should make a Declaration of Independence." I said

"Nice joke." Said Lelouch

"I try to keep a sense of humor." I said

"P1, P4, P7, move 100 meters to the right and fire your Slash-Harkins towards 3 o' clock." Said Lelouch

"B5, are you ready?" I asked

"Quit calling me that!" exclaimed another male

"R2, fire anchor." Said Lelouch

"B7, use your UN ordinates." I said

"N group, you'll continue your advance." Said Lelouch

"They broke formation, that's one stupid move. Q1, do you have an area map?" I asked

"Yes, I do. But it has no current landmarks." Said the female

"It'll have to do." Said Lelouch

"And with this move, we call Check." I said

"Hahahahaha, our plan worked, didn't it Sakura!" exclaimed Lelouch

"It sure did, now I know…we can destroy Britannia!" I exclaimed

"This is B group, reporting enemy presence." Said a male voice

"Status." Said Lelouch

"They all ejected, they took out four of us in no time flat!" exclaimed the male

"Enemy numbers." I said

"Just one, I think it's a new model. Never seen anything like…AAHH!" yelled the male

"What's happening out there?" asked Lelouch

"What the! It reflects bullets!" I exclaimed

"This is bad." Said Lelouch

"N4, N5. Hold there, when the rear units arrive, surround the thing." I said

"Got it." Said another male voice

"B1 report!" exclaimed Lelouch

"This is something that wasn't supposed to happen! What do we do now?" I asked

"Get back to Ashford." Said Lelouch

"What? I'm not leaving you!" I exclaimed

"It's too dangerous for you here! Your Duel Runner isn't a Knightmare! You could get killed, or worse." Said Lelouch

"Fine, but if you don't come back to Ashford, I'm stopping Britannia on my own!" I exclaimed

"All right." Said Lelouch

_I rode out as fast as my runner could take me, when I saw it, the Knightmare that's been causing all of this trouble for Lelouch and me. It was as white as snow, and moved as graceful as the wind. Then the Glasgow saved Lelouch from that Knightmare. That distraction was all I needed to get out of Shinjuku, but I stopped at my mom's home to see if she was lucky enough to be alive._

"Reidou? Reidou? Reidou, where are you? It's me, Sakura! *Gasp!* No, it can't be. Reidou…NO!" I screamed

"Attention all forces! Ceasefire at once!" exclaimed Clovis

"It's a ceasefire?" I wondered

"I, Clovis, Third prince of Britannia and viceroy of Area 11 hereby command you, all forces are to ceasefire at once! You will also cease destruction of any buildings or property! All casualties, whether Britannian or Eleven shall be treated equally, and without prejudice. In the name of Clovis La Britannia, you are hereby ordered, ceasefire at once! I shall allow no further fighting." Said Clovis

"That was convenient, a little too convenient. But it's too late, reidou's gone. She's gone, and I should have helped her. It's all my fault, it's all my fault! I've been given power, but it wasn't enough to save her! Her face is warm; she must have been dead for at least 30 minutes tops. Reidou…you will be avenged." I said while I let my tears fall

_When I returned to Ashford, Yusei and Jack were there probably to convince me to join the Signers or whatever it was and help them save the world. But I wasn't in the mood for talking._

"There you are Avalon. Yusei and I need to talk to you, and it's about your mark. Avalon! I'm talking to you! That's it." Growled Jack

"OOF! Hey what'd you that for Atlas?" I exclaimed

"Finally you acknowledge me." Said Jack

"I'm not in the mood. Leave me alone." I said

"Listen, Yusei and I…" started Jack

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled

_I ran all the way to my dorm and locked the door. I didn't want anyone bothering me, and I was torn. My mother, the only person who raised me was gone, and I couldn't help but be sad about that. Tomorrow, it would have been reidou's birthday, and I really wanted to sing to her a song that I recently learned. I'll sing it for her, but now… it'll have to be during her funeral. But now, I have to put my feelings into song. I know that this song is only a duet, but I managed to sneak out to the music room and play this song as I sang with the piano_

_For just a little while, we were here together._

_For just a little while, we were side by side._

_And I know someday that we will reflect on this and see…_

_What a special time, it was…For just a little while. (1)_

"Sakura?" asked a male voice

"Huh? Lelouch." I sighed

"What's wrong, you never come out here unless you're really upset." Said Lelouch

"You remember my mom?" I asked

"You mean, your mother? The one who raised you when you were exiled?" asked Lelouch

"I went to her home in Shinjuku, and…they killed her." I said

"Your mom was massacred?" asked Lelouch

"Yes, and she's done so much for me. Tomorrow would have been her birthday, and… now she's gone." I said

"Sakura…I guess you need me now more than ever. No matter what, I'll always be here for you." Said Lelouch

"Thank you, Lelouch." I said

_I wished that wherever my mom was now, she was happy, and now, I would just have to carry on. Little did I know, the Dark Signers were coming here, and Yusei, Jack, and I were in a heap of trouble._

_**Done! God, I can't believe that this is actually finished! Note: I'm going back to the U.S. tomorrow, so I might not update until Sunday, so…yeah. Please review and answer my poll, I will accept all reviews and answers.**_

**_(1) This is a song I learned in my chorus class, I don't know where it's from unfortunately_**


	5. Trouble with the Dark Signers

Chapter 4: Trouble with the Dark Signers

_**Man, it took forever to write this chapter, good thing I had time on the plane. But, please, enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Same as always**_

"*YAWN* Remind me again why we're considering putting Yusei Fudo on the student counsel?" I asked

"Not sure." Said Rivalz

"I have a theory; Millie has a crush on Yusei." I said

"Well, that's your theory?" asked Rivalz

"That and, there aren't many clubs in the school that are 'Eleven Friendly'." I said

"Wake up Lelouch! I know you were sleeping, your hand stopped moving!" exclaimed Millie

"Well you don't have to beat me up over it, do you?" asked Lelouch

"Ah, serves you right for ditching me like that!" exclaimed Rivalz

"That's right, what was up with two you yesterday?" asked Shirley

"Oh, well…" started Lelouch

"That's enough you guys, we can't get sidetracked here. If we don't come up with a fix for the club activities budget, there won't be money left for anything at all." Said Millie

"And if it comes to that point…" started Nina

"The Equestrian club will be pissed; we don't want them coming in here on horseback." Said Rivalz

"Speak of the devil, there they are now." I said

"Rivalz, can't you be a more serious student counsel member?" asked Millie

"You know, it would have been nice of you if you would've reminded us of this mess a day ago." Said Shirley

"I would have to say a day later, then we would have given up." Said Rivalz

"Good idea, we can still do that." Said Lelouch

"I second that." I said

"Guts!" exclaimed Millie

"You tryin' that 'guts' spell again?" asked Rivalz

"Yep, I want you people to start putting your all into this." Said Millie

"I really don't think your magic is gonna do a whole lot." Said Lelouch

"Actually it's got me going Madame President." Said Shirley

"Trouble and willing, that's what I like." Said Millie

"I train hard in the gymnastics club!" exclaimed Shirley

"That's not what I was getting at." Said Millie

"Huh?" said Shirley

"You're a ten, from what I've seen in the girl's bathroom that is. You've been filling in all the right places huh?" said Millie

"Ho-ho." Said Rivalz

"What are you talking about, you perv?" exclaimed Shirley

"I'm going to be late; it's my turn to set up for class." I said

"You can't leave?" exclaimed Millie

"You can just pick up the slack for me." I said as I walked out the door

_To be honest, I had a bad feeling about today ever since I woke up, and I had to go to my first period just to confirm my suspicions. But, before I got to class, I saw a person in a black robe with blue highlights walking down the hallway._

"Hey! This school has a strict dress code! Get back here! Oof!" I exclaimed as I fell to the ground.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked a blue haired boy

"Yeah, I'm fine. *GASP!* Y-you have a criminal marker!" I exclaimed

"Oh, I guess that's a dead giveaway, let me introduce myself. I'm Kalin Kessler." Said Kalin

"My name's Sakura, and no I'm not an Eleven. My mom just had an obsession with Eleven names." I said

"Oh, I understand. See you around." Said Kalin

_What happened to his cloak? He's wearing the Ashford Boy's uniform now, and I know that I don't have a bad feeling about anything, but I have a bad feeling about him._

"Hey guys, Shinjuku?" I wondered

"Shinjuku?" asked Shirley

"Sakura and I hear about it real time from a friend. That's why I called you yesterday." Said Lelouch

"Hey, check out the footage of these dead Elevens." Said a male student

"Will you guys excuse me; I think I'm going to be sick." I said as I ran to the bathroom across the hall

_I was sick, sick of the Britannians treating the Japanese like rats! I threw up as I got into the toilet, and I thought that maybe I could make the rest of the day. But when I got back into the classroom, I saw him, Kalin Kessler._

"Kallen! It's been ages!" exclaimed a female student

"Are you alright? Sophie's been worried sick all this time." said another female student

"You are okay though right?" asked a third female student

"Yeah, I just have to a little easy for a while. Anyway, if I stay home any longer, I'll never catch up." Said Kallen

_Kallen Statfield, a Britannian who's from the Statfield family, but why is Lelouch looking at her like that? Her voice, it's almost identical to the one from Shinjuku in the Glasgow. Could she be the pilot? There's Kalin, I better act like I'm trying to make a conversation. Yusei and Jack are looking at him though, but they look like they've seen a ghost._

"Hey, you're Kalin right?" I asked Kalin

"Hmm? You're Sakura, that I met in the hallway a few moments ago." Said Kalin

"That's me, and don't worry about the students, they don't really like Elevens that much." I said

"But why are you so tolerant of Elevens." Spat Kalin

"My pen pals were Elevens, before the invasion. That and, I don't judge people about who they are on the outside or about their heritage." I said

_Classes when okay, but when I got to the last class of the day, I was in for a shocker. For some weird reason, the school switched my second period with my seventh period. So now I have chemistry with Lelouch, and we had two new teachers in our class._

"Alright class, settle down. My name is Mr. Goodwin but call me by my first name, Roman. And, this is the assistant teacher Devack. Starting today, we're your new Chemistry teachers." Said Roman

_These two give me the creeps, and Kalin, he looks like he knows them. Just what the hell is going on?_

_After school…_

"How in the world did the Dark Signers know we were here?" exclaimed Jack

"I don't know Jack, but what if they're trying to recruit Sakura?" asked Yusei

"Ridiculous! There's no way that's possible!" exclaimed Jack

"Especially since Kalin is here, but last we heard about him, we heard that he was dead." Said Yusei

_Dead? But he looks so alive, and all this thinking is giving me a headache! For once, tomorrow, I'm skipping class until after school. I have my student counsel rights after all._

_The next morning…_

"Good morning Reidou. Are you happy where you are? If you are, then I'm happy too. I got these flowers for you, your favorites, lilies. I'm okay at school, and we had a new student and two new teachers transfer yesterday. I wish this didn't happen, and that you were still alive. I miss you." I said

"You have people you miss too?" asked a male voice

"Yeah, I've never seen you around before." I said

"Me neither, you look like a Britannian though." Said the male

"I guess. Allow me to introduce myself. My name's Sakura, Avalon Sakura." I said

"My name's Ogi, Canime Ogi." Said Ogi

"It's nice to meet you Ogi. And, in case you can't tell, I'm half Japanese." I said

"You're a half-blood? Then I guess one of your parents died here." Said Ogi

"My reidou. I grew up in Japan, so I was around during the invasion. No one at my school knows who I really am except my cousins." I said

"Are they half breeds too?" asked Ogi

"No, they're pure blood Brits. I better get going. It was nice meeting you Ogi-san." I said

"You too, Sakura-chan." Said Ogi

_I got to school 5 minutes before the final bell went off, and snuck into the student clubhouse. Little did I know, I wasn't alone when I entered._

"Here it is! I found it look, this is it right?" exclaimed Shirley

"What a relief, you found our lab data." Said Nina

"Good, my ass is killing me." Said Rivalz

"Were you able to find it? I finished up on my end, shall we dig in?" asked Millie

"Wow!" exclaimed Rivalz

"Way to go Millie!" exclaimed Shirley

"You adore me I know." Said Millie

"Good afternoon, Madame Prez." I said

"Sakura! You weren't in class today!" exclaimed Millie

"I'm sorry, but I wasn't feeling so great this morning. Besides, you know that I would never skip class on purpose." I said

"What is all of this?" asked Lelouch

"Lelouch, don't you know, I thought that's why you brought her. We're inducting Kallen into the student counsel. It was my grandfather's idea actually." Said Millie

"The principal's?" asked Lelouch

"He thought it best with her poor health she'd have harder time with regular club activities." Said Millie

"That's the principal, always looking out for students." I said

"Sakura, I invited three other students to be inducted into the student counsel. I think you know them. And I told them that you called them today." Whispered Millie

"You did what?" I exclaimed

"Oh I'm Millie, the president of the counsel. Pleasure to meet you." Said Millie

"Oh, thank you. The pleasure's all mine." Said Kallen

"I'm Rivalz, the secretary. If there's anything you need help with, I'm your man." Said Rivalz

"Hi, I'm Shirley, and I'm a member of the swim club. Welcome." Said Shirley

"Um, hi there. My name's Nina." Said Nina

"I'm Sakura, and ironically, Lelouch's cousin. I'm also the treasurer of the student counsel. It's very nice to meet you Kallen." I said

"It's nice to meet all of you." Said Kallen

"Shirley? I'm sorry but, do you think you could set these on the table for me?" asked Nunnally

"Oh sure. Thanks Nunna." Said Shirley

"Nunnally, what are you doing here?" asked Lelouch

"My thoughts exactly." I said

"This is Lelouch's sister, and Sakura' other cousin." Said Millie

"I'm still in the Middle School group, so I can't be on the counsel yet." Said Nunnally

"That's alright, you're an honorary member in our book." Said Rivalz

"Hello there. It's a pleasure to meet you Kallen." Said Nunnally

"Thank you. You as well." Said Kallen

"Right, shall we kick this off with a toast?" asked Rivalz

"Champagne?" wondered Shirley

"But we're on the student counsel, we shouldn't." said Nina

"Aw, come on. Loosen up you guys." Said Rivalz

"No way, we're gonna get in trouble!" exclaimed Shirley

"What's going on?" asked Nunnally

"Rivalz and Shirley are just arguing." I said

"Lelouch, head's up!" exclaimed Rivalz

"You're not getting away with it either Lulu! AAHH!" exclaimed Shirley as she and Lelouch fell to the ground

_The cork shot out, but Kallen was soaked to the bone._

"Sakura, we're going to make sure Kallen's alright. You stay here and wait." Said Millie

"Wait for what?" I exclaimed as Millie left the room

"Did you call us Avalon?" asked a familiar Australian accent

"Jack…Yusei! What are you guys doing here?" I asked

"Millie told us that you told her that you wanted to meet us here." Said Yusei

"Hold it! You got it all wrong, I didn't…" I started

"You called me Sakura?" asked another male voice

"Kalin! That's it! Millie, you are in so much trouble!" I half-yelled

"What are you doing here Kalin?" spat Jack

_That's weird, I didn't think that Jack knew Kalin. Just what the heck is going on?_

"We're back!" exclaimed Millie in a sing-song voice

"Perfect timing, I'm about to throttle you!" I exclaimed

"What, it was your idea to induct Yusei, Kalin, and Jack into the student counsel." Millie said in an innocent tone

"Don't you play innocent with me! This was all your idea!" I exclaimed

"Hey, Sakura, chillax." Said Rivalz

"How can I 'chillax' with Millie constantly getting on my nerves!" I exclaimed

"Guys, come here!" exclaimed Nina

"Lelouch!" I exclaimed

"Lelouch, it's awful!" exclaimed Nunnally

"What is?" wondered Lelouch

"Prince Clovis has been found dead." Said Millie

"They're saying he was killed." Said Rivalz

_That's what happened in Shinjuku yesterday. Lelouch, you killed your own half-brother._

"Prince Clovis has been taken from us. He fought for peace and justice against all of the Elevens." Said Jeremiah

_I clutched my hand into a fist after hearing the word, 'Eleven'. How dare he disrespect my heritage!_

"He died a Marauder! We must all bury our sorrow, and carry on his will." Said Jeremiah

"We interrupt this broadcast with breaking news. The man suspected as the murderer has been captured. According to this report, the suspect is an Honorary Britannian." Said the news anchor

_I know that face and hairstyle anywhere. But it isn't possible! Is it?_

"What the…" breathed Lelouch

"Private Suzaku Kururugi, a former Eleven and Honorary Britannian. I repeat, Suzaku Kururugi arrested for murder." Said the news anchor

"Suzaku-niichan." I whispered

_I thought that I wasn't audible to the people around me, but little did I know, Kalin hear what I said, and was going to use that knowledge against me._

_**Finished! It took a while to upload this chapter because of school, but I'm glad I finally finished! Please review and answer the poll on my profile. I will accept all answers and reviews.**_


	6. Kyoto

Chapter 6: Kyoto

_**Hello Code Geass fans and Yu-Gi-Oh 5D'S fans! I'm sorry that I couldn't update sooner, but I was stuck with a lot of homework, including foreign language homework. But enough excuses, let's get on with it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D'S in anyway possible**_

_**Now enjoy!**_

_An awkward silence filled the ballroom as everyone tried to comprehend what was going on, when suddenly, my cell phone vibrated._

"Huh? Sorry guys, I need to take this call. Really important. Family emergency" I lied

"Sure, okay." Said Millie

"Thanks." I said as I walked out of the room

_What's Kirihara-sama doing? Doesn't he know that I'm under an alias?_

"Hello?" I asked

"_Sakura-chan, how are you?_" asked Kirihara

"Kirihara-sama! It's been too long!" I exclaimed

"_Seven long years ever since the invasion, you sound like you're in good health. How are your brother and sister?_" asked Kirihara

"They're in good health as you say, but what are you doing calling me on this number? Don't you know that my cover might get blown if you do that?" I exclaimed

"_I'm sorry Sakura-chan, but I have something very important to tell you. Your mother recently passed away, and due to an early will, you're now the representative of the Kururugi household for Kyoto. And we would like you to come to Kyoto to see the new Knightmare Frames that your mother designed and we have already built 2 of the 3 Knightmares._"

"I'll come tomorrow morning; I don't have any classes then." I said

"_Sayonara, Sakura-chan._" Said Kirihara

"Sayonara, Kirihara-sama." I said

_So I'm the representative of the Kururugi Household for Kyoto now? Man, it's like waking up from a coma 20 years into the future and everything is so much different. That and you have a big responsibility, but some members of the Kururugi household might not like this. Sakura Li Britannia, you better keep your guard up, like this!_

"Hi-yah!" I exclaimed as my reflexes kicked in

"YEOW!" exclaimed Kalin

"Kalin! I'm so sorry, are you okay?" I asked

"I'd feel better if I knew just what the heck you were thinking!" exclaimed Kalin

"Sorry, reflex." I admitted

"You take karate?" asked Kalin

"_Took_ karate." I corrected

"Sakura! There you are, I need to talk to you!" exclaimed Millie

"What's wrong?" I asked

"It's a private thing, can I talk to you alone in the student clubhouse?" asked Millie

"Sure, no problem Mil." I said

"Thanks." Said Millie

_We walked into a private room in the student clubhouse, where I saw Lelouch and wondered if we were in trouble._

"Are you two okay?" asked Millie

"I'm okay, why'd you ask?" I asked

"Same here." Said Lelouch

"Your brother just passed away, don't you two feel at least feel a little remorse?" asked Millie

_She got me there, but in truth, because I was exiled at such a young age, I never knew any of my siblings except for Lelouch and Nunnally._

"Sometimes, being disowned tends to have certain feelings disappear." Said Lelouch

"Who knew that royalty could be so sensitive." Said Millie

"Hey, our last names aren't Britannia just for show." I muttered under my breath

_As I began to walk out of the door, I noticed that there was a shadow around the corner, someone was listening to us! I began a silent but surprising move that Todo-sensei had taught me and Suzaku from back when we were kids. When I landed the move, I got the expected shock, but somehow, I missed…and fell on the floor, face-first!_

"What was that for?" exclaimed a all to familiar voice

_That's when I saw the hair color. Light blue._

"Answer my question Kessler, how much did you hear?" I demanded

"Just the stuff on the need-to-know basis, but you know something, I don't care at all." Said Kalin

"You don't care?" I exclaimed

_The average Japanese person would at least be a little scared that they're in the presence of royalty._

"I said, I don't care. For all you need to know, you two can just grab your little teddy bears and run back to your fancy palace, but I don't care." Said Kalin

_As Kalin walked away, Lelouch and Millie walked up right next to me._

"I guess that you got yourselves a new friend." Said Millie

"I think you can say that again." I said sweat-dropping

_I can't believe how fast time flies. It's already morning, and my appointment to Kyoto awaits. I turned the radio and listened to various songs. There were a few in Japanese, but ironically my favorite song was in English, the official language of Britannia. The good news is, it was on the radio today!_

"_And for all of you Turbo Duelists or aspiring Turbo Duelists, on your mark, get set, and prepare for Hyper Drive!_" exclaimed the DJ

"That's my favorite song!" I exclaimed

_Going fast makes me feel alive_

_My heart beats, in hyper drive_

_Do you think you can win, only if I lose?_

_Just let destiny choose!_

_I can hear you breathin'_

_I can see you comin'_

_I can feel the wind, its blowin' me around._

_Take a shot at me runnin' side by side_

_It's a blur…as I go by_

_I can hear you breathin'_

_I can see you comin'_

_I can feel the wind, it's blowin' me around_

_See the sun arisin'_

_Fire in the sky_

_Greatness thrust itself into our lives._

_As soon as the song finished, I found myself near the headquarters of Kyoto, the security gate at least._

"I'm sorry, but only authorized personal to Kyoto are allowed past this point." Said the security guard

"But I was told to come here today." I said

"Oh, you must be Sakura. Please forgive me, Mr. Kirihara is expecting you." Said the security guard

"Arigato." I said

_I went inside the Kyoto compound and was told to wait for Kirihara-sama. It wasn't long until I saw him._

"My, my. You've grown Sakura-chan." Said Kirihara

"Kirihara-sama! It's been 7 years!" I exclaimed

"So it has, and our little princess is still the same girl from the Kururugi Household." Said Kirihara

"Oh Kirihara-sama, you spoil me." I said

_Just then, an explosion rocked the entire compound._

"What was that?" I exclaimed

"Mr. Kirihara! Knightmare Frame Ccapac Apu has been stolen!" exclaimed a worker

"Sakura, this is where I was about to show you the Knightmares that your mother designed. There were three Knightmares that she designed, and the two we already built were called Knightmare Frame Sakura, named after you respectively, and the second we have already built is called Knightmare Frame Ccapac Apu. In the native tongue of the Nazca's Ccapac Apu translates into Giant." Said Kirihara

"Sir! The intruder has broken through the third guard unit in 10 seconds flat!" exclaimed another worker

"What? No one has operated that Knightmare without a high synchronization rate here in Kyoto!" exclaimed Kirihara

"Mr. Kirihara! What should we do?" asked a third worker

"Send me in." I said

"What? You're the representative of the Kururugi Household! It's too dangerous!" exclaimed Kirihara

"I don't care Kirihara-sama! If the thief gets away with the Knightmare, then my mother's work would've all been in vain! Send me in on Knightmare Sakura!" I begged

"*Sigh* Fine. The code for the Knightmare is SK53LB95." Said Kirihara

"The key, Your Highness." Said a worker

"Arigato, and please, cut the formalities." I said

_5 minutes later…_

"Have you read the manual Sakura-chan?" asked Kirihara

"Most of it, at least I know that this Knightmare also works like a duel runner so I can enter the Speed World field spell if necessary to force Knightmare Frame Ccapac Apu into a turbo duel." I said

"Starting launch." Said a worker

"Knightmare Frame Sakura, now launching!" I exclaimed as the Knightmare raced out of the gates

_Searching for Ccapac Apu…found. Entering Speed World, Duel Mode Engaged, autopilot standing by._

"What the heck's going on?" exclaimed a male

"Your Knightmare has been forced into duel mode, and the only way out is to defeat me in a duel." I said

"If that's what you want, then that's what you'll get!" exclaimed the male

"Bring it on!" I exclaimed

"Riding Duel…" started the male

"ACCELERATION!" the male and I exclaimed in unison

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 0/ Male LP 4000 SPC: 0_

"I'm first! I summon Infernity Beast in attack mode! (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1200) I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn!" exclaimed the male

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 0/ Male LP 4000 SPC: 0_

"It's time to ground that puppy!" I exclaimed

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 1/ Male LP 4000 SPC: 1_

"I summon Flamvell Grunika in attack mode! (ATK: 1700/ DEF: 200) Grunika, send that dog to the other side of Mt. Fuji!" I exclaimed

"Not so fast! I activate the Depth Amulet Trap Card! Now all I have to do is discard a card in my hand, and I can negate your attack!" exclaimed the male

"I'll have to play it safe with a three cards face-down." I said

_If I can hold out until my next turn, then I should be able to Synchro Summon Lunar Eclipse Dragon._

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 1/ Male LP 4000 SPC: 1_

"It's my turn now!" exclaimed the male

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 2/ Male LP 4000 SPC: 2_

"I activate the trap Limit Impulse! By discarding two cards in my hand to the graveyard, I can summon out two Soul Tokens! (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0 X 2) Now I sacrifice my Soul Tokens so I can advance summon, Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand! (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0) Now because this card was Normal Summoned, I can special summon from my hand, Infernity Dwarf! (ATK: 800/ DEF: 500) Now I Dark Tune Nightmare Hand with Infernity Dwarf!" exclaimed the male

_Dark Tune? He's the one responsible for what happened to Lelouch!_

"_When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light! Dark Synchro! Show yourself, One-Hundred Eye Dragon! _(ATK: 3000/ DEF: 3000) Now I activate the special ability of my One-Hundred Eye Dragon, and by channeling the power of the Infernity Necromancer in my graveyard! Because I have no cards in my hand, I can special summon from my graveyard, Infernity Archfiend! (ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1200) One-Hundred Eye Dragon, attack her pitiful dragon!" exclaimed the male

"I activate Negate Attack! Now your battle phase is put on hold!" I exclaimed

"I end my turn!" the male spat

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 2/ Male LP 4000 SPC: 2_

"It's about time!" I exclaimed

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 3/ Male LP 4000 SPC: 3_

"I activate the Speed Spell, Double Summon! By giving up three speed counters, I can summon twice this round!" I exclaimed

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 0/ Male LP 4000 SPC: 3_

"Meet Hyper Synchron (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 800), and Ally of Justice Garadholg! (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 200) Now I tune Hyper Synchron with Garadholg to Synchro Summon your worst nightmare! _Power of light, lend us your sight! In the darkness of night, show us your might! Synchro Summon! Shine, Lunar Eclipse Dragon! _(ATK: 2900/ DEF: 2500) First Hyper Synchron's effect kicks in! If I used Hyper Synchron to Synchro Summon a Dragon-type monster, that monster gains 800 attack points! (ATK: 3700) But why stop there? I activate Lunar Eclipse Dragon's special ability; she gains 1000 attack points for every Light attribute monster in my graveyard and 500 for every Dark Monster in my graveyard! (ATK: 5200) Now I activate my face-down Speed Spell, Overboost! I now gain 4 speed counters!" I exclaimed

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 4/ Male LP 4000 SPC: 3_

"Now I activate my final face-down, go Silver Contrails! Now Lunar Eclipse Dragon gains a much needed power boost of 1000 attack points! (ATK: 6200) And if you're not good at math, you have no cards in your hand, so Depth Amulet can't be used to negate my attack! Lunar Eclipse Dragon, attack his Beast with…" I started

"See ya!" exclaimed the male as he jumped off the bridge

_I couldn't help but think why his voice was so familiar, but I didn't pay attention to my surroundings during the duel. We were over a bridge and twenty feet under us was a river, I prepared my weapon to strike down the intruder and thief. But he never ejected out of his Knightmare, and the impact would have killed a normal person._

"There is no way a normal person could survive a fall like that." I said shocked

"_Sakura-chan, status._" Said Kirihara

"He fell into the river below, taking the Knightmare with him, I don't think he survived." I said

"_Come back to Kyoto_." Said Kirihara

"Roger." I said

_At Kyoto…_

"You knew what you were doing was dangerous, you deliberately put yourself into danger, and you could have lost your life! However…I'm proud of you Sakura-chan." Said Kirihara

"Come again? You're proud of me?" I asked

"I am. Not even our best pilots in Kyoto could pilot Knightmare Sakura the way you did. You almost had total synchronization with the Knightmare. Your synchronization rate with Knightmare Sakura was at 99 percent, and our best pilot only had 45 percent synchronization with Sakura and 40 percent with Ccapac Apu. Stand up Sakura-chan." Said Kirihara

"Alright." I said

"Sakura Li Britannia, 16th heir to the throne, I now proclaim you the pilot and owner of Knightmare Frame Sakura. Use it wisely." Said Kirihara

"Arigato, Kirihara-sama." I said

"You can take the underground tunnels back to Ashford; one of our personal has taken your Duel Runner to the end of the tunnel. Hide Knightmare Frame Sakura in the tunnel, and act as if you were away on a family emergency." Said Kirihara

"Alright, arigato Kirihara-sama. Sayonara." I said

"Sayonara, Sakura-chan." Said Kirihara

_I got back to the school five minutes before Suzaku's trial. I prayed to the gods that someone would save him. But when I entered the student counsel room, I didn't see Lelouch. I wondered what could be so important that he had to do during Suzaku's trial._

"_Any moment, any moment now. It's a sight to see, the throngs lining the route, all of them waiting on baited breath. Waiting for the accused murderer of Prince Clovis to pass by, Honorary Britannian and former Eleven Suzaku Kururugi! I-I can see them! They have the suspect! Suzaku Kururugi is headed this way! Voices of scorn, blowing ever louder, voices bearing testament to a people's love of their prince, raining their judgment down on a terrorist!_" exclaimed the news anchor

_Suzaku-niichan is no terrorist, he's just an innocent Japanese person! Curse you Britannians._

"_Margrave Jeremiah, integral and setting this case will be presiding over the trial as acting consul._" Said the news anchor

_If there is a deity out there, please here me. Please, I beg you, save Suzaku-niichan!_

"_This is not a scheduled stop, could have there been some sort of accident? It-it's Prince Clovis' personal transport! And it's heading straight for the Calvary!_" exclaimed the news anchor

_Could Suzaku be saved? Oh thank the gods!_

"_You dare desecrate his highness' transport! Come out of there!_" exclaimed Jeremiah

_Who is that man?_

"Anyone else know what's going on?" asked Rivalz

_We all shook our heads_

"Didn't think so." Said Rivalz

"_I am Zero!_" exclaimed Zero

"_Who-who is this person? This man calling himself Zero, standing before a full military convoy!_" exclaimed the news anchor

"What is all of this?" asked Rivalz

"And I thought you were the smart one Rivalz, oh wait, that's Lelouch." I said

"_Who is this man calling himself Zero?_" asked the news anchor

"Heh, he's finished. If he's a terrorist, then he's definitely not a smart one." Said Kalin

_We'll see about that, because I've learned the hard way that looks can be deceiving._

"_I've seen enough Zero, this little show of your is over!_" exclaimed Jeremiah

_His cloak flew in many directions, proving that he indeed was a male as three Knightmares landed around the vehicle._

"_First things first, why don't you lose that mask?_" asked Jeremiah

_His hands rose to his face, as if he were going to remove his mask, but something told me that he was planning something bigger. Just as his fingers touched his mask, he raised his hand up into the air, and revealed a canister similar to the one in Shinjuku. Wait, correction, it was the one from Shinjuku! Amidst the confusion, I snuck a look at Suzaku-niichan, he was trying to say something, but the thing around his neck prevented him from speaking. Wait a minute; he's trying to tell everyone that it isn't poison gas! If that's true then…Of course! Lelouch was in Shinjuku with me, Jeremiah never saw what was inside, so he thinks its poison gas! But, I need one more piece of the puzzle; he has to admit that he killed Clovis. Then and only then, can I confirm who Zero is._

"_Can all of you watching at home see this? It's some sort of device, although its purpose is unclear, stay with us and we'll see if this so called terrorist has anything to say._" Said the news anchor

"Now this is getting interesting." Said Kalin

"_Fine, what are your demands?_" asked Jeremiah

"_An exchange, this for Kururugi._" Said Zero

"_Like hell, he's charged with high treason, for murdering a prince. I can't hand him over!_" exclaimed Jeremiah

_But you must, or who knows what he'll do?_

"_No, you're mistaken Jeremiah. He's no murderer, the man who killed Clovis…was myself!_" exclaimed Zero

_It all makes sense now, I knew it! Zero is…Lelouch!_

"_What…what does this mean? This masked man called Zero, no we can't be sure who he is! But in any case, he claims to be the real assassin! So where does this lead the current suspect, Private Kururugi?_" asked the news anchor

_Innocent of course!_

"_For a single Eleven, you'll save scores of precious Britannians. I find that to be a bargain!_" exclaimed Zero

"_He's mad I tell you! Disguising his truck as his highnesses he'll pay the price for mocking the crown!_" exclaimed Jeremiah

"_Careful, you don't wish the public to learn of 'Orange' do you? If I die, it'll all go public. If you don't want that to happen, then you'll do everything in your power to let us go, your prisoner as well!_" exclaimed Zero

_Definitely, I almost forgot…his geass._

"_Right, understood. You there, release the prisoner! Get that man over here! Hand him over! Nobody gets in his way!_" exclaimed Jeremiah

_I smirked as I knew that Lelouch had achieved victory, and thanks to him and that text he sent me two days ago, I now know that his geass works on one person only once. Now all I have to do is hope that his geass works for a long period of time. As Suzaku-niichan was released, I saw Lelouch push a button releasing the 'poison gas'. If my chemistry classes taught me anything, it's that poison gas is definitely not purple like the poison status you would have in the video games._

_I placed all bets that Lelouch made an alliance with the Japanese Resistance group we met in Shinjuku. But before anything else, I needed to talk to Yusei and Jack. When Kalin spoke earlier, it was all clear. He was the one who stole the Knightmare from Kyoto, and he survived the fall. He was supposed to be dead, and yet, just like Yusei and Jack said earlier this week, he was._

"Fudo, Atlas! I need to talk to you, outside. NOW!" I exclaimed slash yelled

"You better talk to her, when she uses that voice, she's in a mood." Said Shirley

_Outside…_

"Okay Avalon, start talking! What is it that you want?" exclaimed Jack

"Take it easy Jack." Said Yusei

"Remember what you guys said about this Signer stuff?" I asked

"Uh, yeah." Said Yusei hesitantly

"I did some research on that spider I saw, and it matches this picture. The same spider as the Nazca Line Spider. It was a perfect match. And, I'm willing to help you guys." I said

"Come again?" exclaimed Jack

"I want to help you. I know the entire settlement and the surrounding areas like the back of my own hand. And if these Dark Signers are who I think they are, then you'll need all the help you can get." I said

"How do you know about the Dark Signers Sakura?" asked Yusei

"I overheard you guys talking about them. And I really want to help you. If the Signers are supposed to save the world, then I want to help you guys too. Please, will you let me help you? Or do you want the Dark Signers to do whatever to the world?" I asked

"Avalon, you put up a good argument, I don't see why not." Said Jack

"We need all the help we can get. Thank you Sakura." Said Yusei

"No problem. But to make things clear, I'm not helping you as a Signer. I'm helping you as a friend." I said

_And little did I know, this was only the beginning of a long journey._

_**And we're done! I'm sorry that it took so long to upload, but I was working on some of my other stories. Please review and answer my poll. I might not update on this for a while, but FYI, I'll be working on Flight of the Crimson Dragon for the time being. Until next time!**_


	7. Saying Goodbye

Chapter 6: Saying Good-bye

_**Okay, I know that I haven't updated this story in a while, main reason…writers block. That and, I was updating some of my other stories. I hope you like this new chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Code Geass in anyway possible**_

_**Now Enjoy!**_

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in." said Kalin

"What do you want Kalin?" demanded Jack

"Actually, it's Sakura. I need to talk to her." Said Kalin

"Sorry, but you're going to have to take a number, I'm busy right now." I said as I began to walk away

"Oh, really? Are you happy that _Suzaku-niichan_ is innocent?" smirked Kalin

"What did you say?" I exclaimed trying to hide the fear in my voice

"Suzaku-niichan. I might be an Eleven, but I know Japanese when I hear it. You called Suzaku your brother when you learned that he was accused of murdering Prince Clovis." Said Kalin

"What are you talking about? If I was related to Suzaku, wouldn't my last name be Kururugi?" I asked, trying to confuse him

"I know exactly what I heard, in fact…" started Kalin

"Kalin!" exclaimed Millie

"What do you want?" asked Kalin

"Listen, I need to explain the ground rules of the student counsel to you, Yusei, and Jack." Said Mille

_I slowly began walking away, and when I was out of earshot, I ran as fast as I could. I was headed to the school gates to meet Lelouch and congratulate him on saving Suzaku's life._

"Lelouch!" I exclaimed as I saw him

"Hi Sakura." Said Lelouch

"That was a nice performance, Zero." I said

"How did you know?" asked Lelouch

"Logical reasoning and Geass." I said

"Looks like you caught me." Said Lelouch

"What can I say, I'm a detective." I said

"So what happened today? You went somewhere without telling anyone, you just said that you were away on a family emergency." Said Lelouch

"I was at Kyoto, and yesterday, I found out that I'm now the representative of Kyoto for the Kururugi household." I said

"Not a big deal." Said Lelouch

"Not a big deal! This is Kyoto, Lelouch, the largest Knightmare producing company in Japan! And, you're telling me it's no big deal?" I exclaimed

"Okay, okay, I get the idea." Said Lelouch

"That and, mom had three Knightmare designs. One of the Knightmares she designed was stolen today." I said

"That's not good. *Yawn*." Yawned Lelouch

"Tired?" I asked

"Yeah. I'm back." Said Lelouch

"Welcome home Lelouch." Said a girl

"Huh? It-it's you!" I exclaimed

"I'm so glad, I was worried." Said Nunnally

"I'm assuming you went out tonight, judging from your appearance." Said the girl

"Thank goodness, I thought maybe you had gotten caught up in all the uproar caused by that man, Zero. I tried calling you, but you didn't answer your cell phone. I wanted to tell you Miss C.C. has been waiting for you as well." Said Nunnally

"C.C.?" asked Lelouch

"Is that your name?" I asked C.C.

"Your friend goes by such an unusual name, only her initials." Said Nunnally

"Yeah." Said Lelouch

_You're obviously tired Lelouch-niichan._

"I was just wondering, is C.C. your girlfriend?" asked Nunnally

"He made a promise about our future together. Along with Sakura. Right?" asked C.C.

"A future together? You mean marriage?" asked Nunnally

"No! Well, that isn't what she was talking about. It's like uh…she's kidding around." Said Lelouch

"No I'm not." Said C.C.

"You're certainly doing this sooner than most, but everyone's different, aren't they? So I suppose it isn't that strange and if you feel you're ready for…" started Nunnally

_*CRASH!*_

"Oh, C.C. look what you've done, you're soaking wet. Come on; let's get you to the bathroom, and into a dry change of clothes. Nunnally, stay here and I'll clean that up in a minute." Said Lelouch

"_We'll_ clean it up in a minute!" I corrected

"And she was kidding before, kidding, just a dumb joke, that's all. And about Sakura, that was a joke too." Said Lelouch

"What he said!" I called back

_He dragged C.C. to his room, as for me, I took a nervous glance outside, and I saw Kalin walking around like he was looking for something. He must have snuck out of Millie's lecture about the student counsel. I wouldn't blame him, but I couldn't leave for a while without the risk of being seen. Let's put it this way, pink hair in the night does not look good for going incognito._

"Who are you?" asked Lelouch

"She said my name, I'm C.C." said C.C.

"That's not what I meant. Why aren't you…?" started Lelouch

"Supposed to be dead? So, do you like the power that I gave the both of you?" asked C.C.

"Just as I suspected." I said

"As I thought, it was you." Said Lelouch

"Dissatisfied?" asked C.C.

"Not really." I said

"On the contrary, we're grateful. It allows us to speed up our schedule tremendously, which is a huge help." Said Lelouch

"What he said." I said

"Your schedule?" asked C.C.

"Yes, our schedule for obliterating Britannia. We would have to wait much longer before we could have made the initial move." Said Lelouch

"Probably a few years, even I would have trouble going forward without this power." I said

"You believe you can destroy it simply by using that power?" asked C.C.

"We intended to do it without this power." Said Lelouch

"But it would have taken much longer." I replied

"This is why you turned out to be a fascinating guy." Said C.C.

"What will you do now?" asked Lelouch

"I'm sure the military is after you." I said

"Not the entire military, only a small faction of it. So it shouldn't difficult to find a hiding place, I can make do here." Said C.C.

"What? You expect to stay here?" exclaimed Lelouch

"A gentleman would sleep on the floor." Said C.C.

"Don't joke around." Said Lelouch

"My being caught would cause trouble for you too." Said C.C.

"It's dangerous to stay together." Said Lelouch

"If I wander the streets, they'll find me." Said C.C.

"This isn't about you, it's our situation." Said Lelouch

"I hate stubbornness." Said C.C.

"You sure take things casually, don't you? How did you manage to survive before this? What did you do before now? And what's the deal with that so-called contract you spoke of?" asked Lelouch

"Goodnight Lelouch. You could learn a few things from your sister, Sakura." Said C.C.

"I guess we should keep quiet." I said

"What about you?" asked Lelouch

"I can't leave until Kalin's gone. This isn't going to be too long, correction, about now." I said

"What are you doing tomorrow?" asked Lelouch

"I have a test to make-up for that day I skipped class, that and I guess nothing." I said

_*DING*_

"It's a text, now let's see…" I started

_Dear Sakura,_

_Due to the unforeseen death of your mother, Hana Kururugi, her funeral will be held tomorrow at 2:00 at the Kururugi shrine. See you there._

"Great, just the last thing I needed." I said

"What's wrong?" asked Lelouch

"Torture session 101 tomorrow, shopping! ARGH!" I exclaimed as I somewhat pulled my hair

"Well, this'll be fun." Said Lelouch

"I better go, see you tomorrow." I said

_The next day…_

"So what did 'Orange' turn out to be anyway? Well?" asked C.C.

"You know, for someone who isn't willing to answer any questions, you certainly ask a lot of them." Said Lelouch

"If you don't want to answer my questions, you don't have to, just as I don't." Said C.C.

"There is no Orange; it's something I made up. But, the more they claim to be comrades of like ours, the easier it is to divide them with the thorns of suspicion." Said Lelouch

"Everyone on Earth is looking for you, because of you the world is going through an upheaval. So, is this it? Is this what you wanted to see?" asked C.C.

"No, this uproar is simply a means to an end; the world is destined to descend into greater chaos." Said Lelouch

"Is that a quote from one of your textbooks?" I asked

"Sort of. Sakura, catch." Said Lelouch as he tossed me something

"Huh? A dress with a cape and a mask?" I wondered

"I hope you like white trimmed with gold." Said Lelouch

"It's not that I don't like the outfit, I really do, but the mask, it's almost identical to yours. The only difference is that it's white." I said

"I got this for you when I got my Zero outfit. The mask is different from mine not just by color. My power originates in my left eye, your manifests in your right. You better hide those somewhere safe." Said Lelouch

"No problem." I said

_I folded the clothes into my backpack, and I hid the mask there as well. I just had to come up with a secret identity for myself. I was going shopping in a few hours, around 11:00, and come back to the school at noon, in time for lunch. I didn't exactly have a lot of money come in, but I didn't mind too much._

"Good morning, your highness." Smirked Kalin

"Kalin! Perfect timing, there was something I needed to ask you." I said

"Really, what?" asked Kalin

"I want you to forget everything I said about Suzaku." I said after I activated my Geass

"Now why would I do that?" asked Kalin

"Get going to where you need to go!" I exclaimed

"Not until my question is answered!" exclaimed Kalin

_What's going on? Why isn't my Geass working?_

"If I can't get you to answer my question the old fashioned way, I'll have to force the answers out!" exclaimed Kalin

_I didn't realize that I had left my Geass on, but when Kalin charged at me, his speed was incredible, that I had trouble to dodge almost all of his attacks. A few moments into the battle, my speed had somehow increased matching Kalin's perfectly. I noticed he was about to strike me with a finishing blow, when with the enhanced speed, I got behind him, and finished him with my favorite move, Major Outer Reaping._

"Okay! I give up! Uncle!" exclaimed Kalin

"Good." I said

"You're just going to leave me lying here?" exclaimed Kalin

"You just tried to attack me, what else would I do?" I asked him

"Well, you could help me up." Said Kalin

"Fine. Mark my words Kessler, tell a single soul about Suzaku Kururugi, and I will kill you." I said adding ice to my voice

_I walked away, effectively ending the conversation and sparring match. I then noticed my Geass was still on. I immediately turned it off, hoping to save myself some trouble. Then, it hit me on how I suddenly increased my speed with Kalin. My Geass is a copying Geass! I could copy movements and speeds like I couldn't imagine! And, if possible, I could copy other Geass. I was thinking about how to pass this test in time to get to the Kururugi Shrine in time when I saw C.C., was that girl crazy? I saw Lelouch drag her to the roof where we talked to her._

"Are you insane? You can't go walking around!" exclaimed Lelouch

"Don't act strict with me, I never leave the school grounds so it's fine." Said C.C.

"But there are rare days when people outside the school come and visit the school grounds during the school hours, and that includes military members sometimes." I explained

"And, it's not. You can't do as you like here, you don't belong." Said Lelouch

"I don't belong anywhere. Hm? What's with her?" asked C.C.

"Oh, is she doing it again today?" asked Lelouch

"Who's doing what again today?" I asked

"Again?" asked C.C.

"She's going to be marking the wall like that everyday, because I used my Geass on her to make her do it." Said Lelouch

"Geass?" asked C.C.

"It's the power you gave us; you mentioned it when you made the contract, well…sort of." I said

"You're testing how long it lasts?" asked C.C.

"We need to know the specs of my weapon don't we? So behave or I'll try it on you." said Lelouch

"Would it work on me?" asked C.C.

"I don't know." I said

"What do you mean 'you don't know'!" exclaimed Lelouch

"I tried it on Kalin today, he wasn't affected by it." I said

"Oh relax, we're all in this together, I won't do anything to endanger us or our unique partnership." Said C.C.

"True." I said

"Sakura." Said C.C.

"Yes?" I asked

"May I speak to you in private?" asked C.C.

"Sure." I said

"I can take a hint, I'm going." Said Lelouch

"You said that this 'Kalin', he wasn't affected by your Geass?" asked C.C.

"That's right, and when I tried again, it didn't work. The only time it worked was when he attacked me, and I somehow copied his speed. It was incredible; his speed was like nothing I've ever seen before." I said

"Have you heard of the legend of the Crimson Dragon?" asked C.C.

"No, I haven't." I replied

"A long time ago, there was darkness in what you know today as Peru. There was a Great War between the Crimson Dragon, and the King of the Netherworld." Said C.C.

"The king of the what now?" I asked

"The Netherworld. People like me fought against the darkness with Geass, only to learn that it didn't affect them. What's more, they were supposed to be dead." Said C.C.

"Dead? Like how you were supposed to be in Shinjuku?" I asked

"Yes, but they were dead who were brought back to life." Said C.C.

"Like Vampires?" I asked

"The myth of the vampire was based of that occurrence in Peru. They were known as Dark Signers. One of the people who had a Geass power was also a person called a Signer." Said C.C.

"Hold it! Did the Signers have marks like this?" I asked revealing my birthmark

"Exactly. How do you have that mark?" asked C.C.

"I was born with it." I said

"Well, the Dark Signers couldn't be affected by Geass, but the Signer with the Geass power didn't find that to be a challenge. The Signer's Geass didn't affect their minds, but copied their abilities." Said C.C.

"Just like mine." I said

"In the end, the Signers were victorious, and the evil was sealed away into the earth. Their seals are the Nazca Lines in Peru, a tourist destination and a long forgotten battlefield." Said C.C.

"Wow! All of that happened?" I asked

"Indeed. Now don't you have somewhere to be?" asked C.C.

"Oh crap! I was supposed to be downtown 5 minutes ago! See you tonight!" I exclaimed

_I got through shopping in no time at all, settling for a black and white striped dress. I got back to the school in time to take the make-up exam for Chemistry and Mr. Roman. I couldn't help but wonder why he was looking at me like that, like I was a pawn in a game of chess. I got to the Kururugi Shrine at 1:55, just in time for mom's funeral. But when I got there, something was up, and I had a bad feeling again. I was carrying the dress I was going to wear._

"Going somewhere, Sakura Li Britannia?" asked a male voice

"You! You're that servant that worked for Haku Genbu before the war!" I exclaimed

"I have a name, it's Akira. Now follow me, unless you want to end up like your mother, dead." Said Akira

"Answer my question first, were you the one who sent the text message?" I asked

"I was, I can't believe how gullible you are. Do you honestly believe I would let you live after seeing your mother's will?" asked Akira

"I would take the gun being pointed at my head as a no." I said

"Follow me if you know what's good for you." Said Akira

_I had dropped the dress I was carrying by accident, and how ironic that later, that dress would be what had saved my life._

"So what's up with the dragging me to an abandoned warehouse?" I asked

"I thought that this would be a proper place for you to die. You know something Sakura, I never liked you, and my hate for you only increased when Britannia invaded Japan!" exclaimed Akira

"Why? Is it because I'm half-Japanese?" I exclaimed

"Yes, and now you're about to meet your end." Said Akira

"She can't die!" exclaimed a male voice

_The sound of a gun firing was hear and echoed throughout the warehouse. When I saw the body, my face was filled with horror._

"Kalin!" I exclaimed

"Aw, how cute, a Japanese boy having a crush on a princess, oh well. Any last words, your highness?" asked Akira

"Yeah, you'll pay for what you did to Kalin." I said activating my Geass

"What are you talking about?" asked Akira

"I, Sakura Li Britannia, command you, die!" I exclaimed

"Happily!" exclaimed Akira

_He committed suicide with the effect of my Geass, and fired his gun on himself._

"I'm sorry Akira, I never wanted to use my Geass on you. But you shot Kalin, and I had no choice. Please forgive me, and rest in peace." I said

"I'm assuming he's gone now." said Kalin

"He is Kalin, and you don't have to pretend who you're not. I already know, you're a Dark Signer." I said

"How did you know?" exclaimed Kalin

"I overheard Yusei and Jack talking about you last week, before Shinjuku, and I guess you already know my secrets." I said

"The Geass and that you're a Britannian Half-breed? Yeah, I know." Said Kalin

"Why are you here?" I asked

"I found this earlier, and I wanted to return it to you. I wouldn't know what you look like in this, but just between you and me, white is your color." Said Kalin

"Thanks Kalin, do you think you could give me a ride back to the Kururugi Shrine?" I asked

"No problem." Said Kalin

_He drove me back to the Kururugi Shrine, and once again, I thanked him for saving my life. It was weird, he was a Dark Signer and I was a Signer, he offered to ride back with me to Ashford._

"Hey Sakura." Said Kalin

"Yeah?" I asked

"I was curious about what you said when you called Suzaku, Suzaku-niichan. At first, I thought you knew him close enough that you had a childhood crush on him. But now I know, you and Suzaku are family, which makes you cousins." Said Kalin

"Yeah." I said

"Listen, now that I know why you called Suzaku your brother, I'm willing to keep your secrets." Said Kalin

"Kalin, listen. One day, I will repay the debt that I owe you, and thanks again." I said

_Monday came around sooner than I though, I was planning after school to read the rest of the manual for Knightmare Frame Sakura, and maybe make a few adjustments to personalize the Knightmare on the inside. I was deep in thought when a male voice broke my thoughts._

"I'll be joining the student body here at Ashford Academy beginning today. My name is Suzaku Kururugi. It's a pleasure to meet you.

_**Yahoo! I finished! In case you couldn't tell, this fanfic will have a few hints of Yusei X OC and a lot of Kalin X OC. Have a good weekend, please review, and answer my poll! My poll closes on November 2**__**nd**__** and I accept all reviews including anonymous.**_


	8. Welcome to Ashford Suzaku Kururugi

Chapter 7: Welcome to Ashford Suzaku Kururugi

_**I know it's been a while since I've updated this fanfic, but the important thing is that I'm updating! On to the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, if I did, Lelouch would still be alive at the end of R2, and Yusei would've confessed his love to Akiza already.**_

_**Now Enjoy!**_

_Rumors were flying around the classroom like wildfire. I couldn't stand Suzaku being looked down on. I'd recommend to Millie about him joining, but only the Vice-President has that kind of power. Thank god, Lelouch is the Vice-President of the student counsel._

"Hey there Cherry Blossom, something wrong?" asked Kalin

"You know, that's the first time someone's called me that." I said

"What? Cherry Blossom?" asked Kalin

"Yeah, not very many Britannians know that Sakura is Japanese for Cherry Blossom." I said

_Ever since the incident yesterday with Kalin and Akira, I've began to trust him a lot more than I did before. Even though he's a Dark Signer and I'm a Signer, I can trust him with my life. For some weird reason, I turned my head to the door, and noticed that Lelouch made the secret signal. He pulled the collar of his uniform. He told me and Suzaku, 'Meet me on the roof.'_

"Sorry Kalin, I have to go. We'll talk more later." I said

_I activated the Geass that enhanced my speed to get up on the roof before Suzaku-niichan could. When I got there, Lelouch was there, he smiled, taking note that I still remembered the code. Not long after, Suzaku joined us._

"Seven years since we used this signal, long time, huh?" said Lelouch

"Meeting on the roof like the old days." Said Suzaku

"Yeah." I said

"I'm glad you're both okay, I've been worried." Said Suzaku

"Alive and kicking thanks to you." Said Lelouch

"So what happened? You almost died, trying to protect us; I thought I lost you Suzaku-niichan." I said

"I was just returning the favor, from seven years ago." Said Suzaku

"A little reckless if you ask me." I said

"What about the girl? You know from the capsule?" asked Suzaku

"We don't really know, we all got separated during the fray. But you would know more about her then we do, right?" asked Lelouch

"No, the only ones who knew anything, were the inner circle of the Royal Guard." Said Suzaku

"From your tone of voice, it looks like they were on the casualty list." I said

_I know they're dead; Lelouch and I killed them with our Geass._

"I see." Said Lelouch

"And your name, do I still call you Lelouch? And do I still call you Sakura?" asked Suzaku

"The records count our old identities among the dead; I go by the name Lelouch Lamperouge now." said Lelouch

"And I'm Sakura Avalon, Lelouch's cousin, that's why I called Lelouch my cousin in Shinjuku." I said

"Oh." Said Suzaku

"And you? What happened at your court marshal? And why did you enroll at the school?" asked Lelouch

"I was surprised as you are. What are the odds we'd end up at the same school? Truth is, someone arranged for me to receive a proper investigation, and that person said that a seventeen-year-old should be in school." Said Suzaku

"That's cool." I said

"By the way Sakura, do you have a boyfriend?" asked Suzaku

"What makes you think that?" I exclaimed, obviously caught off guard

"I saw a boy with blue hair talk to you in class." Said Suzaku

"You mean Kalin Kessler?" asked Lelouch

"You know him?" asked Suzaku

"He's just a new member on the student counsel, thanks to Madame Prez." I sighed

_Later that day…_

"Hi Lelouch, I returned home." Said Nunnally

"Hi there, welcome back." Said Lelouch

"Hi Nunnally, Konichiwa Miss Sayoko." I said

"We've got a special present for you today." Said Lelouch

"Really? What could it be?" asked Nunnally

_Lelouch and I motioned Miss Sayoko to stay quiet, then I motioned to Suzaku-niichan to come in. I noticed he was a little hesitant to see Nunnally again after so many years, but it was okay._

"*Gasp!* This hand… thank Heaven, I knew it, I just knew it'd be all right." Said Nunnally while her tears fell

"It's been a long time, Nunnally." Said Suzaku

"So tell me, you will stay the night won't you?" asked Nunnally

"Suzaku's enrolled as a student at Ashford Academy now, so you can see him anytime you want to." Said Lelouch

"Is that true?" asked Nunnally

"Well I still have military duties, so I can't be here everyday." Said Suzaku

"Oh you're…you're still in the military?" asked Nunnally

"Don't worry, I've been reassigned to the engineering core it's a lot less dangerous." Said Suzaku

"Except for the occasional flying wrench." I joked

"Oh cool, engineering huh?" asked Lelouch

_He stood up with the teapot in his hand._

"Oh, let me help you." Said Suzaku

"You just sit down, unlike seven years ago, we get to be your hosts now." said Lelouch

"Besides, Nunnally hasn't heard from you in a long time." I said

"It's funny, you're a lot more mellow than you used to be." Said Lelouch

"And you're a bit more rough." Said Suzaku

"I suppose." Said Lelouch

"So how have you been Sakura?" asked Suzaku

"Last week we had three students transfer into Ashford, along with two teachers." I said

"Who are they?" asked Suzaku

"Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, and Kalin Kessler." I said

"That boy Lelouch was talking about earlier?" asked Suzaku

"Yeah." I said

"Wait, you said Yusei Fudo. You don't mean THE Yusei Fudo, the new champion Turbo Duelist, do you?" asked Suzaku

"I do actually." I said

_After Dinner…_

"You could come by again, Nunnally would enjoy it." Said Lelouch

"Sure, but…" started Suzaku

"Hmm?" wondered Lelouch

"Something wrong Suzaku-niichan?" I asked

"Lelouch, Sakura, I…I don't think we should be seen together at school." Said Suzaku

"What do you mean?" asked Lelouch

"Think, how would you two explain it? Being friends with an Honorary Britannian? We have to guard your secrets. No one can know you're both royalty. And the same goes for Nunnally. I don't wanna cause you two any trouble." Said Suzaku

"Doing it again huh? Everyone's needs but your own!" exclaimed Lelouch

"Again?" wondered Suzaku

"Forget it." Said Lelouch

"Uh, thanks for having me. It was a lot of fun. I'll uh, see you later." Said Suzaku

"Right." Said Lelouch

_Little do you two know, someone in Ashford other than Millie knows my secret. It's Kalin._

"I'm so glad, you know, I'd never thought we'd get another chance, to talk like this." Said Suzaku

_It just hit me, Lelouch and I totally skipped today's student counsel meeting, and I forgot for once in my life. It was almost curfew, and I needed to get back to my dorm._

_The next day…_

"Morning Sakura, what's up?" asked Kalin

"Huh? Oh, hey Kalin." I said obviously tired

"You sound tired, something happen?" asked Kalin

"I was up late cramming for today's chemistry test." I said

"Yikes, Roman's not going to be happy about that." Said Kalin

"You just called him Roman, you know him?" I asked

"Long story." Said Kalin

_Later in the student counsel room…_

"All this paperwork, this makes that chemistry test look like a cakewalk." I complained

"Look on the bright side Cherry Blossom; it could be a lot worse." Said Kalin

"True." I said

"There you are Avalon." Said a all-to-familiar Australian accent

"Atlas, what's up?" I asked

"How was class?" asked Yusei

"Same old, same old." I said

"Huh? You're doing student counsel work?" asked Jack

"What did you think I was doing?" I asked

"Hey, what am I?" asked Kalin

"Hey Kalin." Said Yusei

_For some weird reason, I gaze shifted to the door, and saw a cat, with my mask! I screamed out of panic._

"Give that back you stupid cat!" I exclaimed as I ran after the cat

_The cat was pretty fast, and I had to activate my Geass in order to stay on its tail, no pun intended_

"A cat, it's a stupid cat! There's no way Lelouch and I are getting exposed by a lousy feline!" I exclaimed

_Little did I know, I would need all the help I could get._

"If only those terrorists were here, Lelouch and I could encircle the enemy, maybe I could ask Kalin and Kallen for help. No, I think Kallen might get suspicious of me, and Kalin would be on my tail. Damn it!" I cursed

"_This is Millie Ashford, your student counsel president. Double Cat Hunt everybody!_" exclaimed Millie

"Cat hunt? Oh no! Atlas! He's in so much trouble once I get my hands on him!" I exclaimed

"_There are two cats loose on campus that needs to be rounded up. Put everything on hold people! Participating clubs will get budget priority. And whoever catches our feline friends will get an extra-special prize, a big 'ol kiss from two of the members of counsel! And when you do catch those cats, bring what they're carrying to me! To me! To me!_" exclaimed Millie

"That is not how I want to get my first kiss! And stay out of my business Millie!" I exclaimed

"_Nunnally, is there anything about the cat Lelouch is chasing that's special?_" asked Nina

"_Hmm, I think that its leg must be hurt, because its footsteps sounded off to me. And, uh, oh! I almost forgot, it meowed like this. Meow!_" exclaimed Nunnally

"Good thing they don't know what the cat I'm chasing looks like." I smirked

_I ran after the cat for who knows how long, I ended up at the north bell tower. Ashford has two bell towers, the north and the south. However, I found Kalin there when I got there._

"Sakura! You're looking for one of the cat's too?" asked Kalin

"Meow! Meow!" meowed the cat

"Up there!" exclaimed Kalin

"Kalin wait! Don't go up there!" I exclaimed

"But Millie said to catch it!" exclaimed Kalin

"Screw Millie, just don't go up there! That and I'll get the cat!" I exclaimed

_After a while, my Geass automatically turned itself off, and I was back at normal speed._

"What is this guy, an exercise nut like Suzaku-niichan?" I wondered out loud after my Geass turned off

_I got to the roof, but almost not in time._

"Kalin! Come back!" I exclaimed

"It's alright, leave this to me!" exclaimed Kalin

_I have no choice; I have to get my mask before it's too late! Before I could even begin the climb, I slipped and began to fall._

"Sakura!" exclaimed Kalin

_With his right hand, he grabbed my right arm, and almost immediately, my mark began to glow a bright red. Kalin looked like he was in pain, but it took all my will to stop the glowing of my mark. But the gutter began to bend._

"Kalin! Listen the gutter won't hold the both of us! Just let go, I'll be okay somehow." I said

"Are you mad? I'm not letting you go! When I first transferred, you were the first person to see me as another person, not an Eleven! I can't let you go Sakura, because, you're my friend!" exclaimed Kalin

"I'm…your friend?" I asked

"You are! Now quit hanging around and climb!" exclaimed Kalin

_I began to pull myself up, and I heard the bell ring, my mask fell off the cat and onto one of the mini-pillars on the roof. I gave a sigh of relief._

"Sakura, you okay?" asked Kalin

"Yep." I said

_Kalin took the cat and I hid my mask. When I got to the bottom, I finally noticed the crowd of students that almost instantly surrounded us. The cat Kalin was carrying somehow got out of his arms, and I caught it. It sniffed my fingers, and purred like crazy, like Kalin was giving it a hard time._

"So, who exactly told you I was chasing a cat?" I asked Millie

"Aw, after all this, I thought I had some good gossip on you Sakura." Said Millie

"Disappointed?" I asked

"I guess, and I don't think you've heard the news. Suzaku is joining the student counsel." Said Millie

"But, uh, did you and Suzaku know each other?" asked Nina

"How could she? He's an Eleven." Said Rivalz

"It's…" started Suzaku

"He's my pen pal. Well, I guess I should say this formally Suzaku. Welcome to Ashford Academy!" I exclaimed

"I suppose that's over with, come here you two, lend me a ear." Said Nunnally

_What could she want? I soon found out, she gave us both a kiss on the cheek._

"Nunnally." I breathed

"There you go, the reward Miss Millie promised, since you both caught the cat, you just have to settle for me, almost a real counsel member!" exclaimed Nunnally

_Later that day, everyone came into the viewing room to watch my half-brother Clovis' funeral._

"_And now, his royal majesty, the 98__th__ emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire._" Said the news anchor

_So that's my father, he really is an old geezer, just like the image C.C. showed me when she made the contract._

"_All men are not created equal. Some are born swifter of foot, some with greater beauty; some are born into poverty, and others born sick and feeble! Both in birth and in upbringing, exists scope of ability, every human is indifferent! Yes, that is why people discriminate against one another, which is why there is struggle, competition, and the unfaltering mark of progress! Inequality, is not wrong, equality is! What of the EU which made equality a right? Rabble politics by a popularity contest! The Chinese Federation with its equal distribution of wealth? A nation of lazy doters! But not our beloved Britannia, we fight, we compete, evolution is continuous! Britannia alone moves forward, enhancing steadily into the future. Even the death of my son, Clovis demonstrates Britannia's unswerving commitment to progress. We will fight on! We shall struggle, compete, plunder, and dominate! And in the end, the future shall be ours! All hail Britannia!_" exclaimed my father

_So that's my father, and my enemy. He's the reason Japan became Area 11 and the reason why I'm fighting to free Japan from your authoritarian rule._

_**Done, El Fin, whatever the word is! Point is, chapter's done! Please review and answer my poll, I accept all reviews and answers. My poll ends on Tuesday, so get moving! And I also accept anonymous reviews. See you soon!**_


	9. The Birth of the Black Rose

Chapter 8: The Birth of the Black Rose

_**And we are back with a new chapter! Sakura makes her debut with her secret identity. Can't guess what her secret identity is? Then READ the chapter name! Okay, I'm getting excited, I'll move onto the disclaimer**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D'S**_

_**Now Enjoy!**_

_Kalin, Kallen, Shirley, and I were in the Student Counsel Room. Shirley and Kallen were paying attention to Arthur, the black cat, and Guinevere, the white cat, the one that was wearing my mask earlier during that little cat hunt. I was doing student counsel work, until…_

"Ye-ow! Get off you stupid cat!" exclaimed Kalin

"Guinevere, here kitty." I beckoned

"Meow." Meowed Guinevere

"You sure have a way with cats Sakura." Said Kalin

"I love them, and the feeling's mutual." I said

"Hey Sakura." Said Yusei

"Oh, hey Yusei. Where's Jack? He's usually with you." I said

"I thought you didn't like him." Said Yusei

"I don't really like him, I'm just curious." I said

"He's out turbo dueling someone." Said Yusei

"If he still thinks he's the master of faster, the sultan of speed, he needs to get his memory checked because last I checked, you were the champ." I stated

"Not to sound rude, but it sounds like you have something against Jack." Said Kalin

"I don't have anything against Jack; I just don't like stuck-up Britannians." I explained

"Sakura, I need to talk to you now. Do you have a minute?" asked Lelouch

"Sure, I've got time. I see you guys later. Guinevere, please don't cause any trouble while I'm gone." I said

"Meow." Meowed Guinevere

"That's a good girl." I said smiling

_We walked to Lelouch's room, and he looked so serious as we walked. I snuck a few looks behind my back, and as I thought, nobody was following, but it couldn't help but to be certain of your suspicions._

"Oh, well, what has you looking so serious? You're not falling for the enemy's provocation, are you?" asked C.C.

"They went through such trouble to invite me though. Besides, there's something I'd like to ask Cornelia personally." Said Lelouch

"Who's Cornelia?" I asked

"That's right; you don't know your own siblings. Cornelia is your older half-sister, and she has a flair for combat." Said Lelouch

"Destroying Britannia or discovering who murdered your mother? Which is more important to you?" asked C.C.

"The two are of equal importance, the royal family members are competing with each other to see who will ascend the throne and become the next ruler. Or rather, we're being forced to fight, by that man!" exclaimed Lelouch

"But the very thing you hate is the same thing that makes Britannia strong, the royal heir who is best fit to become the next ruler of Britannia is the last one left standing." Said C.C.

"Exactly, the weak ones lose and they're cast aside. Britannia's that kind of nation, that kind of world." Said Lelouch

"Survival of the fittest is the most basic rule of all." Said C.C.

"If that's true then what happens to Nunnally?" I exclaimed

"Should we simply give up on our sister because she's frail? We refuse to accept that! We'll wipe out that sort of world ourselves!" exclaimed Lelouch

_Before he could move a single inch, C.C. pulled out a gun, and pointed it at Lelouch._

"You can't go Lelouch, or you Sakura. You need to fulfill your parts of our bargain, so I won't have you dying before that." Said C.C.

"Notice that what you're saying and what you're doing are contradictory." Said Lelouch

"Oh, I won't kill the both of you, I'm merely going to shoot you in the leg to quiet you down." Said C.C.

"Now we get it, you're unable to use the Geass power you gave us yourself." I said

"I'm not surprised, we suspected as much. You obviously wouldn't have asked us to do it if you could have done it yourself." Said Lelouch as he pulled out two guns, and gave one to me. I got his message immediately.

"Do you honestly think you two can threaten me with a gun?" asked C.C.

"Yes I do." Said Lelouch

"So do I." I said

_We pointed our guns to our heads._

"Until we met you, I was dead, an impotent corpse existing behind a false guise of life. A life in which I did nothing real. Day to day I merely when through the motions of living, as if I were a zombie. And I always had the feeling that I was gradualing dying. If I'm condemned to go back to that, then I rather…" started Lelouch

"Stop it! I see now, its life without meaning. And a life like that is the worst life a person can live." Said C.C.

_Many moments after Lelouch left…_

"Stop pacing, you're making me dizzy." Said C.C.

"Can't I help it if I'm worried about Lelouch? I mean, what if he gets himself killed?" I asked C.C.

"So tell me, how did you meet Lelouch?" asked C.C.

"Well, it was seven years ago, and it was my birthday. My mother planned a surprise visit to my cousins Suzaku Kururugi and Kayuga Sumeragi. Lelouch and Nunnally were dropped off at the Kururugi Shrine, and like most Japanese, we were scared, because Lelouch and Nunnally were Britannians." I explained

"But, if you know your brother and sister the way you know them now, did you ever talk to them?" asked C.C.

"At first, I was scared, but I gathered my courage, and went up to them. Not long after, Lelouch asked me about my birthmark. At the time, I didn't like to hide it, so I just showed it off as much as I could. But now, I'm worried if someone saw it, they might bombard me with strange questions. And that's the last thing I need." I said

"I know Lelouch said to stay here, but he might need our help, so what do you say, do you want to help?" asked C.C.

"I was born to help, let's go!" I exclaimed

_I just hope we're not too late. I got my costume and mask, and got into the tunnels. Only a few minutes later, we were outside of the Viceroy's command center, and it was about time I made my debut as Zero's follower, who also wears a mask._

"_Zero's been sighted!_" exclaimed a Britannian Soldier

"_But who's that with him? That girl wearing a mask with long flowing hair as pink as the sunset!_" exclaimed Cornelia

"I am, the Black Rose!" I exclaimed

"_What's that Knightmare? I've never seen anything like it!_" exclaimed another Britannian Soldier

"It's a Knightmare that will take you down!" I exclaimed as I got inside

_I created a distraction long enough for C.C. to escape, and shook off the Britannians while I was at it. I hid Knightmare Frame Sakura inside another tunnel, and got to Lelouch._

"Why did you two rescue me?" asked Lelouch

"I told you already, I can't have you dying." Said C.C.

"And you're my brother; of course I would help you." I said

"I wouldn't have lost if the conditions were equal!" exclaimed Lelouch

"You sore loser, if you're really that good, you should be able to set up conditions the way you want." Said C.C.

"That's what I'll do then, I'll set them up. I'll raise an army that can't lose to Britannia! A people, a nation!" exclaimed Lelouch

"That's the half-brother I know. Come on, there are a few tunnels nearby; we can get back to the school that way. And we'll raise an army Lelouch, together." I said

_**And this chapter is over! If you don't know what Sakura's Black Rose outfit is supposed to look like, it's basically Lelouch's Zero costume but the female version, and it's white. I'll see you soon! Please review, I accept all reviews including anonymous.**_


	10. New Surprises

Chapter 9: New Surprises

_**I know that I'm late for updating this story, but I have a very good reason to be late. It's called homework and stupid tests, and it's the beginning of the second quarter for crying out loud!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_

_**Now enjoy!**_

_It's been a few days since Saitama and it was also my worst nightmare, my birthday! The only people who knew what day my birthday was were Lelouch, Nunnally, Suzaku, and Millie. And I did not want any of them to pull a surprise on me._

"So Sakura, how do you want to spend your birthday? Like the old times?" asked Suzaku

"Actually, alone." I said walking out of the student counsel room

_I was trying to be alone to my thoughts when a certain meow broke my train of thought._

"Meow?" meowed Guinevere

"Guinevere! Sorry I've been so rotten this morning, but I'm in somewhat of a bad mood." I said

"Meow?" meowed Guinevere

"Today's a day of both horror and celebration, my birthday." I said

"Meow, meow, meow?" meowed Guinevere

"Because last year, when it was my birthday, Millie pulled a fast one, so now I don't trust her for anything relating to my birthday. Good thing today's Saturday, I always shop on my birthday." I said

_When I got to my dorm, I changed out of my student uniform, and into my casual outfit. My casual outfit consisted of a purple sleeveless shirt that exposed my navel, two purple sweatbands which covered my mark of the dragon, jeans, and black high-heeled boots. I got on my duel runner and headed downtown. There was a sale at the card store, so I bought four card packs, and hoped for a good card or two. I then stopped by a flower shop and bought a bouquet of lilies for my mother's grave. Lunch came around, and I was close to my favorite pizza place, but I was unaware that I was being followed._

"I just have to wait for someone to come around and get my order." I said to myself

"You know, talking to yourself will make others think you're crazy." Said Kalin

"Huh? Kalin! What are you doing here?" I asked

_I noticed he was wearing a purple bandanna in his hair, probably to keep his bangs out of his face, a red t-shirt, jeans, a brown vest, and a pair of black shoes. (A/N: Kalin's Enforcers outfit)_

"I was following you since this morning; I can't believe you didn't notice me, I mean, with the way you've been on top of things." Said Kalin

"Sorry, I was focused on a few things." I said

"Would you like to order?" asked a waitress

"I'll have a slice of green pepper pizza." I said

"I'll have meat lovers." Said Kalin

"Anything to drink?" asked the waitress

"Diet Coke." I said

"A regular Coke." Said Kalin

"I'll be back with your order." Said the waitress

"So I noticed that you got a few card packs today." Said Kalin

"Yeah." I said

"So, you're a duelist, but then again, you're a Signer so of course you would have a deck." Whispered Kalin

"True, but I always like to see the new card packs and see if there are any cards that go with deck." I said

"Like?" asked Kalin

"Well, I play with the Allies of Justice and the Flamvells, but…" I started

"But?" asked Kalin

"But I have a few cards in my deck that kinda clash with the Allies of Justice attribute wise, but they work with my deck." I said

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Said the waitress after she gave me and Kalin our pizzas

"We weren't waiting for long." I said to the waitress before she walked away

"So Sakura, after lunch, do you think I could duel against this deck of yours?" asked Kalin

"Is there anything I should be aware of?" I asked

"The Dark Signers can actually make duels into Shadow Duels, which makes all damage…real." Said Kalin

"Real?" I exclaimed slash whispered surprised

"Real, but not all of our duels have to be like that. I just want to test your skills." Said Kalin

"Alright, but after I tweak my deck with the new cards." I said

"Deal." Said Kalin

_We ate out lunch, and headed to a location close by that didn't have a lot of people come by, so we could duel in peace._

"You've tweaked your deck, are you ready?" asked Kalin

"As I'll ever be." I said

"Let's duel!" Kalin and I exclaimed in unison

_Kalin LP 4000/ Sakura LP 4000_

"I'll go first! I summon Infernity Archfiend in attack mode! (ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1200) I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn." Said Kalin

_Kalin LP 4000/ Sakura LP 4000_

"Then the baton passes to me! I summon Neo Flamvell Sabre! (ATK: 1500/ DEF: 200) Sabre, attack his archfiend!" I exclaimed

"Check your math, you're 300 points off." Said Kalin

"Actually, you might want to check your math Kalin." I said

"Huh? What the? 2100 attack points? Where did all those attack points come from?" exclaimed Kalin

"From Sabre's special ability, when you have three or less cards in your graveyard, he gains 600 attack points." I said

"Well, I activate Depth Amulet! All I have to do is discard a card, and your attack is negated!" exclaimed Kalin

"Hey Kalin, do you mind if I ask you something?" I asked

"Like what?" asked Kalin

"A few days ago, a Knightmare was stolen from Kyoto, and I had to turbo duel the guy to try and get it back. Were you the one who stole the Knightmare?" I asked

"That depends, if you have a certain card, and manage to summon it, I'll tell you." Said Kalin

"Then I'll just have to do that! I place two cards face-down and end my turn." I said

_Kalin LP 4000/ Sakura LP 4000_

"My draw! I activate my trap, Limit Impulse! Now by discarding two cards, I can summon two Soul Tokens! (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0 X 2) But I'm not done there; I sacrifice my two Soul Tokens to summon Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand! (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0) now I activate the power of my Nightmare Hand, and by activating its effect, I can now summon a monster from my graveyard with a level of two or below, so say hello to my Infernity Dwarf! (ATK: 800/ DEF: 500) Now I Dark Tune Nightmare Hand with my dwarf!" exclaimed Kalin

_It's no doubt; he's the pilot from Kyoto who stole the Knightmare._

"_When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light! Dark Synchro! Come forth, One Hundred-Eyed Dragon!_ (ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500) Now his special ability activates, taking the power of my Infernity Beast, during battle phase, after I attack with him, you can't activate any traps until after the battle phase!" exclaimed Kalin

"Well, here comes a trap now! Go, Threatening Roar! Now you can't attack this turn!" I exclaimed

"Damn it, I end my turn!" exclaimed Kalin

"Then let her rip! I summon the Tuner Hyper Synchron! (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 800) Now I tune my Hyper Synchron to Neo Flamvell Sabre, to do a real Synchro Summon! _Power of light, lend us your sight! In the darkness of night, show us your might! Synchro Summon! Shine, Lunar Eclipse Dragon!_ (ATK: 2900/ DEF: 2500) Because Hyper Synchron was used as a Synchro Material for a Dragon-type monster, that monster now gains 800 attack points! (ATK: 3800) But why stop there when I can activate her special ability! On the turn she was summoned, she gains 1000 attack points for every Light Attribute monster in my graveyard! (ATK: 4800) Now these attack points alone aren't enough to deplete your life points, but this is why they have equip spells! So I place two cards face-down, and activate Mage Power! This card gives a monster on the field 500 extra attack points per face-down I have on my side of the field, and I choose Lunar Eclipse Dragon! (ATK: 6800)" I exclaimed

"6800 attack points? That's impossible!" exclaimed Kalin

"Impossible, just became possible. Lunar Eclipse Dragon, attack his Infernity Archfiend!" I exclaimed

_Kalin LP 0/ Sakura LP 4000_

"And, that's all folks!" I exclaimed

"I lost, I can't believe it, I actually lost!" exclaimed Kalin

"But look on the bright side, if this was one of your Shadow Duels or whatever you call them, you might be seriously hurt or something." I said, the words tumbling out of my mouth before thinking

"True and I'll tell you. I did steal a Knightmare from Kyoto a few days ago." Said Kalin

"Why am I not surprised?" I asked

"You knew?" exclaimed Kalin

"When you Dark Synchro Summoned One Hundred-Eyed Dragon, I knew right away it was you who stole the Knightmare from Kyoto." I said

"You're not going to hurt me are you?" asked Kalin

"Nah, besides, I don't want to hurt you." I said

"But the way you duel…" started Kalin

"Reflects how much I hate Britannia and that accursed father of mine." I finished

"You hate your dad that much?" asked Kalin

"More than I can say Kalin." I admitted

"So, you're not mad?" asked Kalin

"Nah, but stealing the Knightmare, I don't know why you did it, but I'll listen." I said

"Well, when I first met you, you were the only person who actually showed me some kindness, even though I thought you were a pureblood Britannian at the time. Then when I saw you explode at Millie, I was thinking 'What makes this girl tick? What's so secret about her life that she actually said Suzaku-niichan when he was falsely accused of murdering Prince Clovis?' So, the next day, I decided to follow you, and that's when I saw you go inside the Kyoto complex." said Kalin

"So you stole one of the Knightmares inside Kyoto, Knightmare Frame Ccapac Apu." I said

"Yeah, and I guess you could say that the Knightmare sort of, attracted me." Said Kalin

"Well, here's an FYI, my mom created the design for that Knightmare, and the one that I was driving was also designed by my mom." I said

"What happened to her?" asked Kalin

"Do you know anything about Shinjuku?" I asked

"I've heard all the news reports about the poison gas." Said Kalin

"That was just a cover up! An extermination of the Shinjuku ghetto was ordered, and my mother was one of the causalities!" I exclaimed with tears of rage in my eyes

"All that? It makes me wonder how Yusei even got out of there alive." Mused Kalin

"Yusei was in Shinjuku?" I exclaimed

"He was, but he never told anyone what happened in there." Said Kalin

"I wouldn't if I was him." I said

"I guess when you put it that way, it makes some sense." Said Kalin

"True, oh no! The sun's going down! There's a curfew in place on the weekends! We need to get back to Ashford now!" I exclaimed

_We got back to Ashford in time, before the gates closed for the evening. I got back to my dorm, and noticed there were four wrapped presents for me. There was a note on top from Lelouch. It read 'Sakura, I know how you didn't like how last year went, so I managed to talk Millie out of giving you a surprise birthday party. Happy Birthday Sakura!'_

"Thanks Lelouch. At least I can follow my customs here; I still think it's rude to open presents in front of the person who gave them to someone." I said to myself

_I noticed that the first gift was from Suzaku, and after I opened it, I noticed that it was a locket with his pic inside. Millie got a pair of clip-on pink rose earrings for me, considering that I didn't have my ears pierced. Nunnally gave me an origami crane, and remembering the tale of folding 1000 cranes, I smiled. Lelouch gave me a new card, and I smiled at the sight of the card, and thank god he knew that I had my eye on this card for a long time. I held it close to me, and took a long look at the card, which I was going to put into my deck right away. The card was titled, Moonlight Phoenix._

_**And that's all folks! Okay, I know that this isn't my best chapter of all the others I wrote, but I kinda wanted to push back the appearance of the Black Knights, and tried to show some romance between Kalin and Sakura, which I failed miserably. Please review, I accept all reviews including anonymous.**_

_Card Stats:_

_Moonlight Phoenix_

_Attack: 800_

_Defense: 2000_

_Type: Winged-Beast_

_Level: 1_

_Attribute: Light_

_Effect: When a Light-Attribute Synchro Monster is on the field, you can special summon this monster from your hand. If this card is destroyed by a card effect, return to your side of the field with the Attack and Defense points switched. This card cannot be used for a Synchro Summon unless the attribute of the monster is Light._


	11. The Black Knights

Chapter 10: The Black Knights

_**Okay, I know about the problem with my updates, but for crying out loud, I've already updated 3 times today! Less talk, more disclaimer.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_

_**Now Enjoy!**_

_We contacted the resistance group from Shinjuku, but I was surprised to see that Ogi-san was there._

"What are you waiting for?" asked Zero (**A/N: Whenever Lelouch has his mask on, he will be addressed as Zero, just thought I'd give you an FYI.**)

"Come in." I said

"As of now, this place will be our hideout." Said Zero

"Wait, who is that other person here?" asked Kallen

"I am known as the Black Rose." I said

"Are you the other person from Shinjuku?" asked a male

"I am." I answered

"So, you think joining up with us is a good idea?" asked Ogi

"Yes, we're comrades after all." Said Zero

"Holy cow, so what is this, huh?" asked the same male from earlier

"Do you mind if I ask how you two came by this?" asked Ogi

"We borrowed it from a rather libertine noble man who indulges our requests." I said

"You two _asked_ for it, just like that?" asked Ogi

"Don't worry, no strings attached." Said Zero

"It's huge! Check it out, it's got a second story!" exclaimed a second male

"On the other hand, no one would expect us in something like this." Said Kallen

"It's even got a TV." Said the second male

"_How are things looking at the scene?_" asked a male news reporter

"What's this?" asked Kallen

"_I'm here in front of the Lake Kawaguchi convention center hotel. The hoteljackers have identified themselves of the Japan Liberation Front. Members of the Sakuradite allegation meeting, most notably Chairman James were taken hostage as well as several tourists and hotel employees. This footage was taken by the perpetrators, in it, you can clearly see Chairman James, including some students._" Said the female news reporter

_Oh no! Kalin-san!_

"From the student council." Said Kallen

"_The leader of the group claims to be Lieutenant Colonel Kuzabe of the now defunct Japanese Military. Sakuradite, an essential component in the manufacturer of high temperature super conductors, is a vital strategic resource that directly affects world security. Area 11 is the largest producer of this material, providing 70 percent of the world's total supply. Here, at the yearly national meeting of Sakuradite producers, it will be determined how this resource will be distributed among the world's nation. It's no exaggeration to say that the outcome determines the balance of global power between Britannia and other countries. It is believed that the terrorists are using world interest in the annual gathering to their advantage by carrying out this violent hotel takeover._" Said the female news reporter

"So, they've made their move." Said the first male

"They're easily the biggest anti-Britannian force in Japan, and now their pride's hurt." Said Ogi

"Because of us?" asked the second male

"Maybe." Said Ogi

"I don't know whether to feel happy or sad about that; because they're all gonna end up dead." Said the first male

"_Sir, did your daughter appear to be one of the hostages? Is there anything you want to say?_" asked the female news reporter

"_She was only sightseeing! Shirley is still a student, but these criminals act indiscriminately! Savages, I want to know for sure, I want to know if my daughter's alright! She hasn't done anything wrong!_" exclaimed Mr. Fenette

_Shirley, Nina, Millie, and Kalin-san, there has to be a way that we can save you._

"Zero, Black Rose, what will happen to the hostages?" asked Kallen

"Eventually, there will be no reason to keep those Britannians alive." Said Zero

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right." Said Kallen

"Hey Zero, Black Rose, I found these. Should I hand them out to everyone? I mean, as far as gear goes, it looks pretty hip, but we're a resistance group, so…" started Ogi

"You're wrong! We're not a resistance group, is that clear?" I asked

"Well then, what are we?" asked Ogi

"What we are, what we're trying to be, are knights for justice!" exclaimed Zero

_We decided to take action, so Lelouch and I decided to head over to the Lake Kawaguchi hotel, where I used my Geass to hijack a news van. Sure enough, after we hijacked the van, Cornelia ambushed us with her Gloucester._

"Well, well, we meet again Zero, you as well Black Rose. Are you members of the Japan Liberation Front? Or perhaps you intend to help us. Regardless, our concerns take priority over yours at the moment, and so for the death of my half-brother Clovis, I shall take my revenge right here!" exclaimed Cornelia

"Cornelia, which would you choose? Clovis who is dead or Euphemia who is alive?" asked Zero

_Euphemia? Is she another one of my half-sisters?_

"It's within our power to save Euphemia for you Cornelia." I said

"What do you mean? I have no idea what you're talking about!" exclaimed Cornelia

"She said that we're able to rescue her!" exclaimed Zero

"_Attention all forces, let Zero and the Black Rose pass. I repeat, let Zero and the Black Rose pass!_" exclaimed one of Cornelia's guards

_Either the Japan Liberation Front will accept us as their ally, or they're going to treat us like nothing more than a simple nuisance. In any event, Lelouch better have a plan, because if they don't accept us as allies, then we're goners._

_In a conference room…_

"You have no intention of joining us?" asked Zero

"Remove those masks and reveal your real faces to us, it's disrespectful not to!" exclaimed Colonel Kuzabe

"We understand, but before we do, Zero and I would like to ask you something." I said

"What exactly do you hope to accomplish by this action." Zero and I said in unison

"Gain attention, I want this country and the world to know that the Japanese aren't dead yet!" exclaimed Colonel Kuzabe

"How stale." Said Zero

"You people are obsolete, there's no saving you." I said

"What? Why you arrogant…!" exclaimed a guard

"Explain what you mean by that Black Rose." Said Colonel Kuzabe

"I brought the hostage that I radioed about earlier for the Lieutenant Colonel to see. She claims that she's Princess Euphemia." Said another male

"Zero! Black Rose! There's no point talking anymore!" exclaimed Colonel Kuzabe

"Die." Zero and I said in unison, activating our Geass

"Colonel! AH!" exclaimed a second guard

"Calm yourselves." Said Zero

"Zero." Said Euphemia, obviously not knowing who I was

"The Colonel and the others committed suicide when they realized how meaningless this operation was." I said

"Euphemia, you were willing to sacrifice for the commoners, you haven't changed." Said Zero

"We've heard that you're the Sub-viceroy now your highness, Princess Euphemia." I said

"It's not an appointment I'm happy with." Said Euphemia

"No, that's because Clovis was murdered, that was my handiwork. He begged pathetically for his life to the very end. He pleaded with the same tongue that ordered the deaths of Elevens." Said Zero

"You mean Japanese, Zero." I said extending my hand in front of his face

"So is that the reason why you killed my brother?" asked Euphemia

"No, that is not the reason." I said

"Then why?" asked Euphemia

"Because Clovis was an offspring of the Britannian Emperor, that reminds me, you're one of his children too, aren't you? But I suppose for now, you deserve to live." said Zero

"You haven't done anything wrong Euphemia, unlike Clovis." I said

_An explosion soon rocked the hotel, and this time, I saw the White Knightmare from Shinjuku, and a new Knightmare, a Red Knightmare with white highlights. I barely registered Lelouch pulling the trigger on the explosives places all around the hotel, but we had bigger things to worry about now. For the time being, Lelouch and I were about to be on camera, and my public debut as the Black Rose was about to begin._

"For those who don't know, I am the Black Rose. Dear Britannians, have no fear, all of the hostages from the hotel are safe and sound. I, the Black Rose." I said

"And I, Zero return them to you unharmed. People! Fear us, or rally behind us as you see fit. We are the Black Knights!" exclaimed Zero

"We of the Black Knights stand with all those who have no weapons to wield, regardless they be Japanese or Britannians! The Japan Liberation Front cowardly took innocent Britannia civilians hostage, and then mercilessly executed them! It was a wanted and meaningless act; therefore, they have been punished." I said

"Just as former viceroy Clovis was punished for ordering the slaughter of countless Elevens, we cannot standby and allow such cruelty be carried out. And so we made him pay for his actions. We will not repudiate battle on a fair and level field, but neither will we tolerate a one-sided massacre of the weak, by the strong! The only one who should kill…" started Zero

"Are those who are prepared to be killed! Wherever oppressors abuse their power by attacking those who are powerless, we shall appear again! No matter how mighty or how formidably our foe may be, those of you with power, fear us! Those of you without it, rally behind us! We, the Black Knights, shall be the one's who stand in judgment of this world!" I exclaimed

_**I'm sorry about the update problem, but I'm really working on it! Please review, I accept all reviews, but…see you next time! Until then, this is sakuraphoenix, signing off!**_


	12. Secrets

Chapter 11: Secrets

_**Hello people! I'm back with a new chapter of this fanfic, and I'm on a roll! Disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Code Geass**_

_**Now Enjoy!**_

_It's been two weeks since the debut of the Black Knights. I was peacefully taking notes until…_

"The Black Knights!" exclaimed Kallen

"Huh?" I wondered out loud

_The whole class laughed, except for me, Yusei, Jack, and Lelouch. I knew that she probably didn't get enough sleep lately. Yusei didn't think it was funny, and Lelouch and Jack, well, they were asleep._

_Later…_

"That's not like you dosing off in class like that." Said Shirley

"Well, I…" started Kallen

"Take my advice, if you want to sleep in class, see our expert." I said

"Yeah, you could learn a thing or two from Lelouch. He's an expert at sleeping in class." Said Rivalz

"I was about to say Jack. I see him asleep in each class I have him." I said

"He's not sleeping now, is he?" asked Kallen

"I don't know what he's up to night after night, but he sleeps through about half of them these days." Said Rivalz

_*Beep!*_

"It's a text!" I exclaimed

"From who?" asked Shirley

"Let's see, 'Meet us in the front in 5. Y & J.'" I said

"Who's Y and J?" asked Rivalz

"Initials, probably someone who's gone head over heels for me." I lied

"Well, at least we have a few minutes until the cat festival." Said Rivalz

"Yeah, see you later." I said

_5 minutes later…_

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed

"Hey Sakura." Said Yusei

"What's up Avalon?" asked Jack

"I really wish you would stop calling me that Jack. So, what's up?" I asked

"Uh…" said Yusei

"Jack? What's with that look?" I asked

"Sorry about this Avalon." Said Jack

"Hey, wait, what are you two doing?" I asked panicking

_Jack dragged me to the student clubhouse, where Shirley, Rivalz, Millie, and Suzaku were there. After that, they plopped down into a chair, and tied me up._

"What the? Hey! What's going on here?" I exclaimed

"The Cat Festival of course. I know you'll just love this." Said Millie

"Yeah right! Someone help!" I exclaimed

"I got him!" exclaimed Kalin dragging Lelouch in through the door

"Sakura! Help!" exclaimed Lelouch

"I would love to, but I'm tied up here!" I exclaimed

"Come on Suzaku, Jack, hold them down!" exclaimed Millie

"Damn it! Suzaku, cut it out!" exclaimed Lelouch

"Seriously Jack, stop it!" I exclaimed

"Stop it! We're not kidding!" exclaimed Lelouch

"Sorry Lelouch, but it's the president's orders." Said Suzaku

"What Suzaku said." Said Jack

"Yeah, like you're not enjoying this at all?" Lelouch and I exclaimed in unison

"Will you two hold still?" asked Shirley

"How's this for holding still, GET ME OUTTA HERE!" I yelled

"Huh? Good Meow-ing." Said Millie

"Good morning I guess, what is all this?" asked Kallen

"What'd you mean? Didn't we tell you? It's our welcome party for Arthur and Guinevere." Said Rivalz

"Sound's like fun?" wondered Kallen

"Well classes are postponed, we might as well have some fun, right?" asked Millie

"Except for Sakura, she doesn't know the meaning of fun." Said Lelouch

"Take that back Lelouch!" I exclaimed

"And if I don't?" asked Lelouch

"I'll force you to apologize!" I exclaimed

"I set some stuff aside for you, over here, to make up for all my getting so upset before. Take your pick!" exclaimed Shirley

"What? For me?" asked Kallen

"She doesn't need a costume, you're already wearing a mask, right?" asked Lelouch

"You really are a riot, you know that? You ought to be on television." Said Kallen

"Ha! Good one Kallen!" I exclaimed

"What do you think Miss TV Star?" asked Rivalz

"Oh, I thought she meant Lelouch." Said Suzaku

"So did I." I said

"Will you quit joking about that? The whole thing is a huge pain in the butt! We've been hounded with questions, day and night! Even in the bath! We haven't been able to leave school grounds in a week." Said Shirley

"Not that I don't feel for you, but I don't see why we can't leave either." Said Rivalz

"That's the price of friendship, the romance of the three kingdoms, 'It matters not we were born apart, upon this day we die as one.'" Said Millie

"Is that your idea of a love quote?" asked Rivalz

"If I go down, then we all do." Said Millie

"That's a little dark, right Suzaku?" asked Rivalz

"I'm glad, that we could all be together again. You know, like this." Said Suzaku beginning to cry

_You always were soft Suzaku-niichan_

"Come on! Hey, we're supposed to be unwinding here!" exclaimed Rivalz

_Suzaku and Rivalz soon fell on the floor. And we all laughed._

"That's what's so refreshing about Suzaku though." Said Shirley

"Yeah, by once in a while, you just want him to get a clue, you know?" said Millie

"Oh, sorry about that." Said Suzaku

"Aw, you love it putty cat." Said Rivalz

_We all laughed at that one, and I was about to get Lelouch to start talking._

"So, what exactly do you mean when you said that I wasn't fun?" I asked

"I just don't see you doing anything that I would consider fun." Said Lelouch

"Oh yeah! In that case, why don't I challenge you to a duel, once I'm untied of course!" I exclaimed

"Fine." Said Lelouch

"Oh brother." Said Millie

"Here we go again." Said Rivalz

"What are you talking about?" asked Yusei

"Every time Lelouch and Sakura have a little disagreement, they sometimes duel it out. Although, no matter how many times Lelouch tweaks his deck, he can never win against Sakura, she has a zero lose streak in the school." Said Shirley

"Seriously?" asked Kalin

"Interesting, I'll duel her for you Lelouch." Said Jack

"How come?" asked Lelouch

"I want to see how see duels." Said Jack

"Fine, but we won't be playing with duel disks, considering that mine is in my room." I said

"Alright, ready your deck." Said Jack

"Let's duel!" Jack and I exclaimed in unison

_Jack LP 4000/ Sakura LP 4000_

"I'll go first, I draw! I summon Ally of Justice Unknown Crusher in attack mode! (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 800) I'm placing two cards face-down and ending my turn." I said

_Jack LP 4000/ Sakura LP 4000_

"My turn then! Since you control a monster when I have none, I can summon straight to the field, Big Piece Golem! (ATK: 2100/ DEF: 0) Big Piece Golem, attack that Unknown Crusher!" exclaimed Jack

"I activate my traps, Spirit Barrier and DNA Transplant! As long as I have monsters on my field, Spirit Barrier prevents me from taking damage, and DNA Transplant changes the attributes of all monsters on the field, and I choose Light!" I exclaimed

"It won't save your Unknown Crusher!" exclaimed Jack

_Jack LP 4000/ Sakura LP 4000_

"It saved my life points, but I can't say the same about your Big Piece Golem." I said

"What are you talking about?" asked Jack

"When Unknown Crusher is attacked or attacks a Light attribute monster, that monster is removed from play at the end of the damage step." I explained

"Damn it!" exclaimed Jack

"You're done?" I asked

"I am." Said Jack

_Jack LP 4000/ Sakura LP 4000_

"In that case, I'm up. I activate the Double Summon spell card, and in case you don't know what this card does, it allows me to summon twice this round, so I summon Flamvell Grunika (ATK: 1700/ DEF: 200) and Neo Flamvell Shaman. (ATK: 1700/ DEF: 200) Not only that, but because I control a 'Flamvell' monster, and you have three or less cards in your graveyard, I can special summon Neo Flamvell Origin. (ATK: 500/ DEF: 200) Now I'll tune my Neo Flamvell Origin to my Neo Flamvell Shaman to Synchro Summon a new monster! _In the brightest day, and blackest night, the savior of justice shall emerge to fight! Let those who stand with evil's might, beware my power, the power of light! Synchro Summon! Strike them down, Ally of Justice Catastor! _(ATK: 2200/ DEF: 1200) Now both my Grunika and my Catastor can attack you directly!" I exclaimed

_Jack LP 100/ Sakura LP 4000_

"Oh my! Sakura's winning!" exclaimed Shirley

"What'd you expect, she hasn't lost a single duel yet." Said Rivalz

"I'll end my turn, since I have no cards in my hand." I said

_Jack LP 100/ Sakura LP 4000_

"My turn! I'll use your DNA Transplant card as a tribute for my Trap Eater! Next I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon, and destroy your Spirit Barrier! Now I summon Mad Archfiend! (ATK: 1800/ DEF: 0) Now I tune my Trap Eater and my Mad Archfiend to Synchro Summon a new beast! _The ruler's heartbeat will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend! _(ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2000) Now Red Dragon Archfiend, attack that Catastor!" exclaimed Jack

_Jack LP 100/ Sakura LP 3200_

"How did you know Catastor's special ability?" I exclaimed

"What special ability?" asked Jack

"Catastor can destroy any monster on the field as long as it isn't a Dark attribute!" I exclaimed

"Well it's a good thing I got rid of it! I end my turn with a face-down!" exclaimed Jack

_Jack LP 100/ Sakura LP 3200_

"You're done! I summon Hyper Synchron! Now I perform one last Synchro Summon! _Power of light, lend us your sight! In the darkness of night, show us your might! Synchro Summon! Shine, Lunar Eclipse Dragon! _(ATK: 2900/ DEF: 2500) Because Hyper Synchron was used as Synchro material for a dragon-type monster, that…" I started

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know Hyper Synchron's special ability, it gives your dragon more attack points, 800 of them to be precise. (ATK: 3700)" Said Jack

"I guess then I can tell you Lunar Eclipse Dragon's special ability. She gains 500 attack points for every Dark monster in my graveyard, and 1000 for each light on the turn she's summoned, so thank you for destroying my Catastor earlier. (ATK: 5700) Lunar Eclipse Dragon, attack Red Dragon Archfiend with Celestial Flare!" I exclaimed

_Jack LP 0/ Sakura LP 3200_

"And that's all!" I exclaimed

"That was a good duel Sakura, thanks for letting me duel you." Said Jack extending his hand

"Yeah, it was a blast!" I exclaimed grabbing his hand with my hand

_Later…_

"Come on Eleven, say something! You are sorry, aren't you?" asked a male

"That…!" started Kalin

"Take it easy Kalin, if we interfere, that woman won't be able to sell a thing tomorrow and there's three of them, and two of us. But I have a simple solution." I said

"What?" asked Kalin

_I pointed at my right eye, and he got the hint._

"You got a problem over there? And why are you hanging out with an Eleven, he even has the criminal marker to prove it!" exclaimed a female

"If that's what you think, but, you are tired of beating up defenseless Elevens now, aren't you?" I asked

"Yeah, this is boring." Said the female

"You guys want to hit the café?" asked another male

"Sure, why not?" said the third male

"Problem solved." I said

"Hey! Are you okay?" Kalin asked the woman

"Yes. *GASP!* You're a Britannian Student! Can I help you?" asked the woman out of fear

"You don't have to, my friend is Japanese, and I'm a half-breed." I said

_5 minutes later…_

"So why'd you use your Geass?" asked Kalin

"I can't stand Britannians treating the Japanese like dirt!" I exclaimed

"So is that why you wish to see Britannia crumble?" asked Kalin

"Yeah, at least, that's one reason. The other is my own personal reason." I said

"I see, and how many people other than me, Lelouch, Nunnally, and Suzaku know that you're half-Britannian?" asked Kalin

"Just Millie, that's it." I said

"So you thinkin' about joining the Black Knights?" asked Kalin

"Why ask that?" I asked

"You don't like Britannia, they're strong while people like you and me are weak in Britannia's terms." Said Kalin

"I'll think about it." I lied

_I can't think about it because, I'm already a part of the_ _Black Knights._

_Later at a warehouse…_

"Okay, there goes the signal, now what?" I asked

"We move into action." Said Zero

_We moved into action, but we weren't expecting the Knight Police to be there, thank goodness Kallen had it covered. But I wasn't expecting to see her mom there, and under the influence of Refrain as well. False tears could bring pain to others that I knew from experience. While a false smile brought pain only to the person who gives that smile, and I knew that from living under a masquerade everyday of my life._

_**Done! I'm really sorry if this chapter is bad, but staying up past midnight is really not good for anyone's health. See you soon!**_


	13. The Guren MKII

Chapter 12: The Guren MKII

_**Hey Everyone! I know that I have an update problem, but the good news is, here's the new chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's period**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"If one of us had to sort through the new member list, it would take forever to get through it." I said

"At least we can save time by cutting it in half." Said Lelouch

"True, and here's what I found, who knew that Kalin was interested in the Black Knights?" I wondered, trying to get Lelouch's attention

"And I have his info on my screen. How did you know that Kalin was interested?" asked Lelouch

"No reason, just that he told me his plan." I said

"Hmm? A Britannian? Looks to confident to be a spy, an extremist?" Said Lelouch

"Who? Him? Isn't he some hotshot reporter or something?" I asked

"Isn't it wonderful how the number of recruits keeps growing?" asked C.C.

"It was simpler than we ever expected. While we bitterly hate the Britannians, we refuse to condone terrorism, that's the prevailing view of most Elevens." Said Lelouch

"Again, I must correct you. You do realize that I hate the word Eleven more than anything in the world. If you're going to be around me, say Japanese, not Eleven." I said

"Then basically, Japanese support the Black Knights for the most part." Said C.C.

"Which in turn makes it easier for us to operate as a whole, it's a huge help that the people don't report our activities to the Britannians. Plus, I hear some group called Kyoto offered to send us some Knightmares." Said Lelouch

"Some group? You do realize you're in the presence of the head representative of the Kururugi household for Kyoto, I can get the info you seek, if you play nice." I said

"Whoops, looks like I forgot all about that." Said Lelouch

"Anyway, the number of informants has increasing quickly too. The Japanese can't resist jumping on the bandwagon. They hear a well grounded buzz word and off they go." I said

"Hence the 'Knights for Justice' act." Said C.C.

"Yeah, well everybody loves a hero, and what better hero than a knight?" asked Lelouch

"I kinda doubt that's what real knights for justice would say." Said C.C.

"You don't think so? No way!" I exclaimed as I looked back at my laptop screen

"What is it?" asked Lelouch

"Look at this! It's Atlas! What the hell is he thinking about joining the Black Knights?" I exclaimed

"We'll find out soon enough. I'll use my Geass on him to get him to talk." Said Lelouch

"Just say it in a way that he won't get suspicious." I said

_*BBRRIINNGG!*_

"Just a sec, this is Sakura." I said answering my cell phone

"Sakura-chan, how are you?" asked Kirihara

"I'm fine, what's up? Why so late?" I asked

"You have heard about the Black Knights, have you not?" asked Kirihara

"Of course I've heard about them, they've been all over the news." I said

"We're sending in a new Knightmare to them, Knightmare Frame Guren MKII." Said Kirihara

"Is that one of the Knightmares that reidou designed?" I asked

"No, the Knightmare your mother designed is still in the making process, and will be finished sometime in the next month, if not then two months. We had a meeting to discuss the Black Knights and the Guren MKII, but we need your vote to end the tie." Said Kirihara

"Then you have my approval, think of it as a sort of test for them." I said

"I knew you would say that, you were always one step ahead Sakura-chan." Said Kirihara

_The next evening…_

"Wow it's amazing! These are Glasgow's aren't they?" asked a recruit

"Burai's, a Japanese modification." Said another recruit

"Those guys from Kyoto, they believe in us." Said one of the original resistance members

"They sent us this." Said another member

"A completely made Japanese Knightmare!" exclaimed a third member

"The Guren MKII." Said Kallen

"Heh heh, I'm really loving this. The big shots in Kyoto are really recognizing us, we've got their approval!" exclaimed Tamaki

"Tamaki-san! Will you show me how to use the equipment here?" asked a female recruit

"Oh, sure hang on, I'll be right there!" exclaimed Tamaki

"First Tamaki, and now Inowei and the rest are treating us like a party." Said Zero

"Kyoto is backing multiple resistance groups, correct?" I asked

"Yes, which means that we finally made it in, they know that we're worthy." Said Kallen

"No you're wrong there Kallen. This is merely a test they've put to us." Said Zero

"So what if it is? This is still incredible!" exclaimed Kallen

"You are an optimist, catch." I said throwing the key to Kallen

"What's this?" asked Kallen

"The Guren MKII is yours now Kallen." Said Zero

"Mine? But we have a lot more people now and we can't afford to lose you, or you Black Rose. We need the Guren's defense to protect you two." Said Kallen

"You're a top notch pilot, we're commanders. Zero and I will use a Burai, but you're our only ace to play during a battle. Besides, you have a reason to fight." I said

"Right." Said Kallen

"Zero, Black Rose, you got a second? We got some weird Intel here from a Britannian who wants to join up with the Black Knights. This maybe a trap to draw us out, I'd say even if we wanna confirm the information it's too risky to contact him directly. But news like this isn't something we can just ignore. What should we do?" asked Ogi

"This weekend we're going hiking." Said Zero

"What?" said Ogi

"To the Narita Mountains." I finished

"Very well then." Said Ogi

_That weekend…_

"Well?" asked Zero

"Shh." I said

"Sector five, nothing to report. Right, the next scheduled report will be in two hours." Said a member of the Japanese Liberation Front

"Of course there's nothing to report, this area's controlled by the Japan Liberation Front. No one can just stroll in…huh?" said a second member of the Japanese Liberation Front

"Zero! Black Rose!" exclaimed the first member

"Relax, we only came to talk. We want you to ignore any unusual activity during your watch." Said Lelouch

"Sure, no problem." Said the first member

"Come on, it's your turn." Said the second member

"What's your rush? We're just on regular duty you know." Said the first member

"I'll send the signal." I said

"Right." Said Lelouch

"Alright, I've sent the signal, and we definitely need an area map with altitude chartings." I said

"Its right here Sakura. The day I've waited for has finally come Cornelia." Said Lelouch

"Huh? C.C.? What's she doing here?" I wondered

"C.C., what are you doing here?" asked Lelouch in a stern voice

"I said that I would protect you two, didn't I?" asked C.C.

"Aren't you overdoing it?" I asked

"I've been wondering about something Lelouch, it involves you too Sakura. Why are you Lelouch and why are you Sakura?" asked C.C.

"We don't have time to discuss philosophy with you." Said Lelouch

"You two changed your family surname to Lamperouge Lelouch, and you changed your surname to Avalon, but you kept Lelouch and Sakura, the name that was given to you at birth, how sentimental. You two can't let go of the past." Said C.C.

"Yeah? Well C.C. swings to the other extreme, doesn't it? It's not a human name." I said

"Lelouch, Sakura, do you know why snow is white? Snow is white because it's forgotten what color it's supposed to be." Said C.C.

_Or is it another reason?_

_Later on the mountain top…_

"Are you really going through with this?" asked Ogi

"Our opponent is Cornelia, her forces are among the best Britannia has to offer." Said Zero

"Then why don't we cooperate with the Japan Liberation Front?" asked Ogi

"What was that? Ogi, don't you believe in us anymore?" I asked

"What'd you mean? I was the one who asked Zero and you to be our leader and co-leader, don't you remember?" asked Ogi

"Then there's only one answer to give." Said Zero

"Right." Said Ogi

"It's begun." I said

"Huh? What the hell? You've got to be kidding you guys! Those troops coming in have this whole area totally surrounded! There's no way out!" exclaimed Tamaki

"We've already been cut off. Our only chance of surviving now is to fight." Said Zero

"What? We can't fight the Britannians." Said a female member of the original resistance group

"Let me get this straight, we're surrounded and you two want us to fight them head on?" asked Tamaki

"But we're fighting against Cornelia, her forces are far stronger than any we've encountered!" exclaimed a male member of the original resistance group

"Correct, it would be a miracle if we win this." I said

"Black Rose, what are you saying?" asked Ogi

"Even messiahs need to perform miracles if they're to be acknowledged. Therefore we have to produce our own miracle, don't we?" asked Zero

"Now look, pulling this off isn't gonna be cheap, the price could be our lives! I knew it was insane to make you two our leader and co-leader! The leader should be me!" exclaimed Tamaki

_Lelouch soon enough pulled out his gun._

"Our path of retreat has been cut off. If you think you can win without us, then shoot us! Someone, anyone. Since you joined the Black Knights you have only two choices, you may either live with us, or you may perish with us!" I exclaimed

"What's wrong? Challenge us and try to take us down." Said Zero

"Alright, fine. Do what you want." Said Tamaki

"We acknowledge you as our leader and co-leader Zero, Black Rose." Said a male member of the original resistance group

"Thank you very much, we appreciate it." I said

_Inside the Burai, I pondered a battle strategy. The controls weren't the same as the Sakura, but it would do, until I was positive that Cornelia's forces were stronger than Clovis' were, I was going to play it safe._

"Right! All preparations have now been completed! Black Knights, prepare to move out! We the Black Knights are going to launch a surprise attack on the Britannians from the summit of the mountain. For our instructions, you will charge on moss down to point three! And the intent of this operation is to capture Cornelia, second Princess of Britannia. Our breakthrough route will be opened by the Guren Mark two!" exclaimed Lelouch

"Kallen, use penetrating electrode number three, settle things with one blow." I said

"Got it. Output confirmed wave surger levels ready and holding. Activating gauntlet now! It worked!" exclaimed Kallen

_A landslide occurred, wiping out most of the Britannian soldiers. But, Lelouch could have been a little more precise._

"Cornelia has only limited reinforcements headed her way, smash right through them!" exclaimed Lelouch

"Yeah! We can do this now!" exclaimed Tamaki

"Zero!" exclaimed Jeremiah

"What? Not him again." I said annoyed

"Is Zero here? If he is, then face me! Come forward, and fight Jeremiah Godwald!" exclaimed Jeremiah

"Well, well, it's been a while Jeremiah. So you're still in the army? I'd love to stay and catch up but I'm afraid I don't have time right this minute, Orange-boy." Said Lelouch

"Orange? Die!" exclaimed Jeremiah

_Kallen came to save us from Jeremiah's wrath, thank god for that._

"Lord Jeremiah!" exclaimed a female pilot

"Stay out of this! This is my duel!" exclaimed Jeremiah

"But look at it. I've never seen a Knightmare like that before. Is it possible that the Elevens have…" started the female pilot

"You think Elevens are capable of such technology? It's fast. This thing, is this what destroyed Carias' unit?" asked Jeremiah

"Yeah, that's right Britannia. We can finally go up against you on equal footing head on, and our counterattack begins with this baby the Guren Mark two!" exclaimed Kallen

_Kallen got Jeremiah's Sutherland with the Radiant Wave Surger which began to swell with the excessive heat readings that his Knightmare was probably receiving due to the Radiant Wave Surger. Britannia had a new weapon to worry about, the Guren MKII._

"All our tasks at hand have been cleared. The pieces are in position, the only thing left to do is check our opponent's stronghold." Said Lelouch

"And once we do that, we'll be able to call it checkmate." I said

_**Done! Sorry if it has taken so long to update, I was going to do it yesterday, but I had a case of the 12-hour flu bug, but it's been covered, for now at least. Please review, and I'll see you next time!**_


	14. Battle for Narita

Chapter 13: Battle for Narita

_**It's the epic finale of the Narita arc! You know what that means…more action! Disclaimer time!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's period**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Now that Cornelia was isolated, we put plan alpha into play. Kallen blew up another Knightmare, and now three Sutherlands to go._

"Alright, Guren Mark two, move to planned point. We'll break through the rest of their line, and take Cornelia." Said Zero

"Right." Said Kallen

"Fight to the death!" exclaimed a female Britannian pilot

_We fought to the best of our ability, but we were outmatched._

"Makes me wish I used the Sakura instead of a Burai." I said

"We'll hold our ground first." Said Zero

"Alright, sounds good to me." I said

"Maybe we should get Kallen over here." Said Tamaki

"No, if we break formation now, our plan is ruined." I said

_This is bad. We've been pulled into a corner with almost no way out. At this rate, we'll be fighting her royal guard next._

"Zero, Black Rose, Cornelia's under attack down below." Said a female member

"What's that? Which team made the move?" asked Zero

"It's not our people, looks like the JLF." Said the female

_Perfect! That'll buy us some time, and looks like Kallen got to Cornelia, we're on our way now. And it looks like Kallen and Cornelia are evenly matched._

"Can you hear us Cornelia?" asked Zero

"This is checkmate." I said

"Zero! Black Rose!" exclaimed Cornelia

"Yes, should we celebrate our reunion?" asked Zero

"Of course you'll have to surrender to us first, and after that, there are a few questions we want to ask you." I said

"And in case you're wondering, your reinforcements won't get here in time. We win Cornelia." Said Zero

"You're fools Zero, as well as you Black Rose. This one, if I take this one out, then I'm free and clear!" exclaimed Cornelia

_With Kallen playing as the diversion, we attacked Cornelia, but making her drop her other weapon._

"Coward! Attacking from behind!" exclaimed Cornelia

"Really? And, your own attack methods don't show absolute acts of cowardness?" I asked

_She tried to attack Kallen, but before we knew it, we were under attack, by the white Knightmare and the Red Knightmare from Lake Kawaguchi._

"Viceroy! Are you alright, we came to help your highness!" exclaimed the pilot in the white Knightmare

_Why does that voice sound familiar?_

"Special Core, who authorized you?" asked Cornelia

"Hey, isn't that Knightmare…" started Tamaki

"Yeah, the one from Shinjuku and Lake Kawaguchi, at white one at least, the red one is from Lake Kawaguchi as well." Said Ogi

"Again? Not those meddling Knightmares!" I exclaimed to no one in particular

"Mark two, destroy those units immediately! It's interfered with us enough!" exclaimed Zero

"Right!" exclaimed Kallen

_It was an amazing battle, and I had trouble keeping up with their movements, but there was something about the red Knightmare, something that I couldn't place. It was almost like I had a connection to the pilot in the red Knightmare, like, we were connected somehow. Kallen's scream snapped me out of my thoughts, and I had to make sure the Guren was okay, otherwise Kirihara-sama would kill me!_

"Ogi!" I exclaimed

"Yes." Said Ogi

"How's the Guren Mark two?" I asked

"The right hand's wreaked, we gotta fix it." Said Ogi

"Grr…retreat! All Black Knights move to your escape points. This has become a war of atrician! Retreat!" exclaimed Zero

"Sakura, you okay?" asked Zero

"Yeah, I'm fine Lelouch, but…uh-oh." I said

"What's uh-oh?" asked Zero

"How about them?" I exclaimed seeing the white and red Knightmares

"Damn it!" exclaimed Zero

_They took us out in no time flat, we were forced to eject, we got out of the ejection seat, and faced the Knightmares. I couldn't see Lelouch's face, but I could tell that he was afraid, just like me. But as we were about to face our deaths, C.C. came._

"Stop now! Don't even think about hurting them!" exclaimed C.C.

"C.C." said Zero

_She put her hands on the Knightmares, and I was clueless as to what the heck she was doing._

"What? What are you doing? You're challenging a Knightmare?" I exclaimed

"It's a problem if you two die, it'll be indirect contact but it's worth a try." Said C.C.

"What'll be worth a try?" asked Zero

"You got me." I said

"Hey, are you using Geass on them?" asked Zero

"I'm just feeding them some shock images. I can't tell what they're seeing though. Anyway, you've got time to get away now." said C.C.

"What about you?" I asked

"I can't move yet, you two go first." Said C.C.

"Don't be foolish, we can't keep owing you favors." Said Zero as he and I touched C.C. shoulder

"No, not now!" exclaimed C.C.

_I saw multiple images, but they weren't shock images that would shock me, more or less, they were memories. But the one that shocked me the most was a memory of the Kururugi Shrine, C.C. was there, watching me and Lelouch when we were younger, before the fire of hatred burned in my heart._

"S-stop it! Stay out of my mind! Stop it, right now, you're unveiling me." Said C.C.

_Before we knew it, the Knightmare were going berserk!_

"What's happening to them?" I asked

"Idiots, get away now!" exclaimed C.C. as she got stabbed by a rock

"C.C.!" exclaimed Zero

"Hurry!" exclaimed C.C.

"We won't leave you!" I exclaimed

_My mark of the Dragon must of sensed my worry, so it teleported me, C.C., and Lelouch out of that situation to a nearby cave, but at the moment, C.C. was unconscious._

"This girl, she can't be human. She recovers from wounds in ways that are beyond normal. She was shot in the head in Shinjuku and yet. Clovis can find her for his private experiments, so she's not connected with Britannia. Her vital signs are at human levels. We better analyze a blood sample and photograph the wounds." Said Lelouch

"Yeah, but…" I started

"What's wrong?" asked Lelouch

"You remember that red barrier that surrounded us?" I asked

"Yeah, what about it?" asked Lelouch

"I think I was the one who brought up the barrier." I said

"How come?" asked Lelouch

"Remember when I showed you my birthmark, well the arm with that birthmark, there was an intense pain when the barrier surrounded us." I said

"It seems like you have a guardian angel Sakura." Said Lelouch

"That, and before I forget, did you talk to Jack?" I asked

"Yeah, but…" started Lelouch

"But what?" I asked

"He wasn't affected my Geass. He's like Kalin, he can't be manipulated by Geass." Said Lelouch

"Great, just what we need." I said

_We noticed that C.C. was saying something, but we didn't know what._

"What?" asked Lelouch

_We leaned in so we could hear what C.C. was trying to say. Then two drops of water hit the lake, and I heard a name, Ceria._

"You finally called me, by my real name." said C.C.

"Her real name, is Ceria?" I asked to no one in particular

"Apparently." Said Lelouch

"I'll clean her clothes, someone would freak if there were blood stains found on someone's shirt." I said

_A few minutes later…_

"I've removed the shrapnel and cleaned the wound on your chest, and of course, I had to make Lelouch turn his head." I said giving Lelouch a death glare

"That wasn't necessary." Said C.C.

"Apparently not." Said Lelouch

"So there was no point in protecting me at all. Your pride always gets in the way at the most ridiculous moments." Said C.C.

"But then we learned something from it." I said

_Another drop of water dropped onto the lake, and her name echoed throughout the cave._

"That's your name, isn't it?" asked Lelouch

"You two have a bad habit of eavesdropping." Said C.C.

"Well it's a very nice name, no offence, but it's a lot more human than C.C." I said

"That's a joke, as if I want to be more human. After all, I…I…I've forgotten everything, every single thing, so what's the use of it? A name? But why?" asked C.C.

"It's a good time to say this. Yes, you saved us today. You did that before, and then gave us Geass, that's why. I'll only say this once. Thank you." Said Lelouch

"And in my case, arigato." I said

"No one's ever thanked me before. Well then, can you two show your appreciation? Say it again, like you did before." Said C.C.

"Oh, you mean the name?" asked Lelouch

"Just this once, with tenderness like you treasure it in your heart." Said C.C.

"Alright." I said

"Very well then." Said Lelouch

_We said her name, with all the care we could muster._

"How was that?" I asked

"It was bad, it was completely bad. It wasn't tender. There was no honesty or sympathy in it. You spoke it oddly, and worst of all, it was cold." Said C.C.

"You're a picky girl." Said Lelouch

"Exactly, that's why I go by the name C.C." said C.C.

_One phone call later…_

"Looks like our ride is here." Said Zero

"Zero! Black Rose! Are you two okay? The others went on ahead and…who's that?" asked Kallen

"Oh, you needn't worry. She's a very important friend. C.C., we don't know why snow is white, but I still think snow is beautiful." I said

"As do I C.C. We don't hate it" said Zero

"I see." Said C.C.

_When the weekend was over, it was late Sunday night when I received a call from Kalin._

"Hello?" I said

"Hey Sakura, it's me Kalin." Said Kalin

"Oh hey, what's up?" I asked

"Nothing much, but do you think that we could, you know, get together sometime soon?" asked Kalin

_Did Kalin just ask me out?_

_**Cliffhanger! And here's more Kalin X OC here. Please review, so until next time…I'm sakuraphoenix, signing off!**_


	15. Messenger from Kyoto

Chapter 14: Messenger from Kyoto

_**Hey everyone! Classes will soon begin, so I got to work on this fast. Disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Code Geass, period**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_I was in the student counsel room, working on the usual stuff, and it did help that Kalin was there to help, and contrary to popular belief, I was in love with Kalin. But I noticed that Shirley was under the weather, so to speak._

"Okay, what's got you so worried? Constipated? Your monthly?" asked Millie

"Th-that's not it." Said Shirley

"Ah, you're lonely 'cause Lelouch is gone, aren't you?" asked Millie

"It's more like, Kallen's absent the same day he is, again." Said Shirley

"So carefree, while the rest of the world grapples with what happened at Narita." Said Millie

"Suzaku and Yusei have been out for two days because of what happened too." Said Shirley

"Yusei's gone because of a land slide? Someone mind filling me in?" I asked

"Remember that one day you and Lelouch couldn't come to the student counsel meeting? Well, Yusei told us that he joined the Britannian Military, and became an Honorary Britannian as a result." Said Millie

"*Cough**Cough!*" I coughed dismayed

"You okay?" asked Millie

"Just had a *Clears throat* frog in my throat." I said

_Yusei's an Honorary Brit? I don't care if he's my classmate; he's sold his soul to Britannia! Why that little…!_

"Uh, Sakura? You look like you're gonna pop a blood vessel." Said Kalin

"Huh? Oh, whoops, I need to calm down." I said embarrassed

"I know that, well, about Suzaku and Yusei being out of class, but Lulu and Kallen gone on the same day together? That's serious!" exclaimed Shirley

"Shirley and Lulu sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes…mrph!" I exclaimed as Shirley covered my mouth

"I envy you Shirley, that's what I love about you." Said Millie

"Don't make fun of me!" exclaimed Shirley

"Then just tell him already, three little words, it's…I like you." Said Millie

"I couldn't! I just couldn't! I mean what if…?" started Shirley

"What if he rejects me? It could ruin our great friendship." Said Millie before laughing

"You don't have to laugh, that hard you know." Said Shirley

"And don't tell my cousin I said this, but I think he likes you Shirley." I said

"Really?" asked Shirley

"Half the time, that's all I see him think about, when he's not gambling with chess pieces on a checkerboard." I said

"It's comfortable isn't it, this place now? The way we are together?" asked Millie

"That's true." Said Shirley

"Still, we should prepare ourselves a bit. The fact is, nothing stays the same forever you know. Oh forget it; please don't take me too seriously. If it's bothering you, why not ask him the next chance you get? So how do you feel about on your side?" asked Millie

"Lulu! I thought you were absent!" exclaimed Shirley

"Nunnally had a little fever this morning, and Sayoko was busy so I stayed home to help." Said Lelouch

"Oh really? You don't say, so is Nunna feeling better now?" asked Shirley

"A bit. Madam President, those papers?" asked Lelouch

"Oh right, make sure you all of them by year and class, okay?" asked Millie

"Yeah, I will. You have a talent for ordering people around." Said Lelouch

"And you're a great subordinate." Teased Millie

"Subordinate? I guess that's what I am." Said Lelouch

"Oh, Madam President, you nearly gave me a heart attack doing that. Huh? Where's my tickets?" asked Shirley

"Maybe they got mixed up with the paperwork Lelouch took." I said

"I'll ask, thanks!" exclaimed Shirley

"Hey Sakura, could I uh, talk to you in private?" asked Kalin

"Sure." I said motioning for him to follow

_I lead him to the same room where Millie talked to me and Lelouch about Clovis' death._

"You know about that date that I asked you about last night?" asked Kalin

"What about it?" I asked

"Do you think that maybe we could do it, like…tonight?" asked Kalin

"T-tonight? Well…" I started

"If you can't, that's okay." Said Kalin

"It's not that, I mean, I guess I could make it, but I have something to do first, and I don't exactly know when I'll be back." I said

"Let me guess, family emergency?" asked Kalin

"Yeah, something like that." I said

"Well, how does 9 o' clock sound?" asked Kalin

"I think I could make it." I said

"Great. I'll see you then." Said Kalin

"Yeah." I said

_I've been wondering about the feelings in my heart for a long time. I respect Yusei, but…could Kalin be the person that means something to me? It would explain how my heart seems to contract every time I see him. My face feels warm whenever I see him smile, and…how can I explain these…these feelings of love?_

_Later…_

"Kyoto praised us for using the Guren Mark two so well. I thought that was encouraging." Said Ogi

"But there was the white armor." Said Kallen

"Don't sweat it. It was a tie, right? A tie! Hahahahahaha!" laughed Tamaki

_I wonder what's got Lelouch so quiet tonight._

"Here." Said Ogi

"What's this?" asked Zero

"A love letter." Said Ogi

"Oh, from you?" I asked

"Hahahahaha! And they say you have no sense of humor. Hahahahaha!" laughed Tamaki

"You laugh too much." Said Kallen

"It's an official letter from Kyoto. They urgently request a meeting." Said Ogi

"Is this really such a big deal?" asked Zero

"A big deal? It's Kyoto!" exclaimed Kallen

"If they accept us, it means funding and support. It could solve our financial crisis." Said Ogi

"Crisis? There shouldn't be any problem if you're following the budget Zero and I laid out." I said

"Well, uh…" started Ogi

"Hey! It's not my fault! We're turning into a big organization now! That means new expenses, you know!" exclaimed Tamaki

"Like fancy dinners for the new recruits so you can show off." Said Kallen

"Hey you." Said Tamaki

"I know where you've been taking them, big spender." Said Kallen

"Ya know about it?" asked Tamaki

"*Sigh* We'll put Ogi in charge of the treasury for now." said Zero

"Hold it right there! I'm the one that's in charge of the cash! That's my job!" exclaimed Tamaki

"If you want us to trust you, then show us some results." I said

"Did you actually say trust a guy who hides their faces from their own partners? How about it Zero, Black Rose? Huh?" exclaimed Tamaki

"Hold on, that's uh…" started Ogi

"Zero and Black Rose aren't the problem here. Who cares about who they are? They had the skill to outwit Cornelia, didn't they? That's why they're leader and co-leader of the Black Knights! Do you really need to know more?" asked Kallen

_Later…_

"Thanks to your position, we know who the leader of Kyoto is, Taizou Kirihara." Said Lelouch

"Or in my case, Kirihara-sama." I said

_*Knock-knock*_

"Who is it?" asked Lelouch

"It's me. Um…I'm sorry if I was out of line when I spoke up back there." Said Kallen

"Kallen, tell us, do you want to know our identity as well?" I asked

"No, sorry to bother you." Said Kallen

_Later…_

"I never knew that you were the quiet type Kalin." I said

"Well, I thought that maybe, we could, you know, get somewhere away from the city, and the Shinjuku ghetto is the best I could think off." Said Kalin

"Don't worry, I don't mind. So, I hope you don't mind that I pry, but…I was wondering what your life was like, before the war." I said

"I grew up in the Satellite with people who were my friends. Yusei, Jack, and Crow." Said Kalin

"Jack? You don't mean the same Jack in class, do you?" I asked

"Yeah." Said Kalin

"Then that would mean that Jack's Japanese. Why would he lie about his identity?" I wondered

"You got me, I don't know either. But you're probably wondering about Crow." Said Kalin

"Yeah, I mean, Crow sounds like a nickname. And, I heard that people in the Satellite didn't exactly grow up with their parents." I said

"Yeah. None of the people in the Satellite grew up with their parents, and it was a rough life in the Satellite. What about you? How was your life before the war?" asked Kalin

"I grew up here in Japan, but here's the irony, I was born in Britannia." I said

"You were born in Britannia?" asked Kalin

"Yeah, but as soon as I was born, I was exiled to Japan. I don't mind it now, I was always happy when I was with my cousins, especially Suzaku, before he decided to sell his soul to Britannia by becoming an Honorary Britannian. To be honest, my Haku Genbu was more or less like a father to me." I said

"I just wish that he didn't commit suicide, then maybe Japan would still be Japan." Said Kalin

"Yeah, I wish that Japan was still free too. I think every Japanese person here in Japan wishes this somewhere in their heart." I said

_The next evening…_

_I had Lelouch help me build a hologram system, because I needed to reveal my identity as the Black Rose, but only in front of Kirihara-sama. I was thankful that my Geass allowed both me and Lelouch to hijack two Knightmares, but this was all that we needed._

"It's repulsive. Mt. Fuji, a sacred mountain once known for its clear water and quiet beauty, now it is bent to the empire's will. A place of hideous violation, a refection of what Japan has become, it pains me so. I apologize for not showing my face, but Zero, Black Rose, your faces are hidden as well. Unfortunately, I cannot allow this. To trust you, I must know who you are. Therefore, you will show me your face!" exclaimed Kirihara

_We drove in, but I knew that Lelouch and I had a role to play later, but for now, we would have to play along._

"Please wait! Zero and Black Rose have given us power and victory! That should…" started Kallen

"Silence! Now, which of you is Ogi?" asked Kirihara

"That's me." Said Ogi

"You will remove Zero's and the Black Rose's masks." Said Kirihara

"Ogi!" exclaimed Kallen

"I'm sorry, but we need a reason to put our faith in you two too, so help us to put our trust in you." Said Ogi

_As Ogi removed the mask that C.C. was wearing, I pressed a button that allowed the hologram to disappear._

"Black Rose disappeared!" exclaimed Kallen

"And Zero's a women?" asked Tamaki

"It can't be!" exclaimed Ogi

"It's not! This isn't Zero, I saw her before! She was with Zero and Black Rose after Narita!" exclaimed Kallen

"You there girl, is this true?" asked Kirihara

"It is." Said C.C.

"So, you are not Japanese?" asked Kirihara

"Correct Clan Chief of Kyoto, Taizou Kirihara." Said C.C.

"Anyone who can identify him must die." Said one of Kirihara's bodyguards

"Especially one who is not Japanese!" exclaimed the second of Kirihara's bodyguards

"Hey, hold on, I'm not part of this!" exclaimed Tamaki

_We went into action, firing our Slash-Harkins at the other two Knightmares, and proceeded to see Kirihara-sama._

"You're soft, and your methods and thinking are outdated. That is why, you'll never win!" exclaimed Zero

"Wh-when did you two?" started the second bodyguard before pointing his gun

"Hold on! They can fire at us with that remote, everyone stay back! Don't make a move!" exclaimed the first bodyguard

"Taizou Kirihara, founder of Kirihara Industries, which has a monopoly on Sakuradite mining. Formally a key factor of the Kururugi regime, however, when Japan fell you dodged the tribunals by collaborating with the colonial rulers. Commonly know as Kirihara the traitor. In reality, you were one of the leaders of the six houses of Kyoto. You support resistance groups throughout Japan, a double agent, how cliché." Said Zero

"Show some respect, you swine!" exclaimed the second bodyguard

"Stop!" exclaimed Kirihara

"It's as you guessed Kirihara-sama, but you were wrong with one factor. Zero is not Japanese, however not only am I Japanese, but I am, regrettably, a Japanese half-breed!" I exclaimed

"Are they serious? No wonder they never showed their face." Said Tamaki

"But why did Black Rose call him Kirihara-sama?" asked Kallen

"If Zero is not Japanese, why does he fight for Japan? What is it that you two want?" asked Kirihara

"The destruction of Britannia." Answered Zero

"And so, do you believe that this is possible? That you two can do it?" asked Kirihara

"We can, because we must. We have reasons which compel us inexorably. We're glad we're dealing with you Kirihara-sama." I said removing my mask as Lelouch did the same with his

"You two." Said Kirihara

"It's been a long time, Lord Kirihara." Said Lelouch

"Is it really you? Its eight years since that family received you as a hostage, and you, the representative of the Kururugi Household for Kyoto." Said Kirihara

"Yes, and I appreciate you taking care of me then." Said Lelouch

"If I hadn't come tonight were you planning to take a messenger as hostage?" asked Kirihara

"Not at all, we came to ask for your help, that's all we're seeking from you." Said Lelouch

"So the flower planted eight years ago has finally bloomed, and the fire of hatred has burned brighter than ever. Ogi!" exclaimed Kirihara

"Yes?" asked Ogi

"This man and women are true mortal enemies of Britannia. Their faces must remain hidden for vital reasons. I urge you to follow Zero and Black Rose, and I guarantee that if you do, we will assist you generously with intelligence and strategic support." Said Kirihara

"We thank you." Said Ogi

"We are grateful, Kirihara-sama." I said

"Are you two embarking on the path of blood?" asked Kirihara

"Indeed, if that is our destiny." Said Lelouch

_That evening…_

"Man, what a night! I just hope that the Black Knights can operate better with Kirihara-sama's support." I said to myself

_*Ding!*_

"A text? It's from Lelouch! Let's see…Shirley's dad was in Narita. What does that…*Gasp!* Shirley's dad, was caught in the landslide. Shirley, I'm so sorry." I said about to cry

_**Okay, I know, the date part sucked! But, I'm not the best romance writer, so don't expect me to write a romance novel when I get older. Please review and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, signing off. See ya!**_


	16. Wilted Rose

Chapter 15: Wilted Rose

_**Hey everyone! While I'm stuck with a mountain of homework, I managed to sneak some time onto the PC, but enough about my personal life, and more onto the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_

_**Now Enjoy!**_

"He was a pure soul, who always looked to god in his life, and a friend to us all. To his wife, he was a devoted husband. To his child, a loving father. May he rest in peace, forever cradled in the bosom of our lord." Said the priest

_As one of the people around Shirley's dad's grave, her mother suddenly cried out._

"No! Stop! Don't bury him again! Please, he's suffered enough! God, don't leave me!" exclaimed Shirley's mom

"Mom, he's gone already. Please mom." Said Shirley

_All of the girls from the student counsel except for me and Shirley were wearing the school uniform; I was wearing the dress I had originally gotten for my mother's funeral. Jack was wearing his usual outfit and it fit the mood. Everyone else, including Suzaku-niichan and Lelouch were wearing their school uniform. Lelouch's eyes were shadowed by his hair and I couldn't bear it, because all of my best friend's sorrow was caused by me and my half-brother._

"Shirley, I'm so sorry this happened." Said Kallen

"Oh stop, what have you to apologize for?" asked Shirley

"We feel awful! It's just that, when we were all watching the hotel jacking on TV, I thought the Black Knights were, you know, heroes. I mean, the news was handling it all wrong, anyway I was posting online how I thought what happened in Narita was kinda cool, and I…forgive me." Said Rivalz

"Come on; don't be silly, that has nothing to do with this at all. I mean, even I was saying that Narita was…" started Shirley

"Shirley, stop. Seriously, I'm starting to worry about you here. Have you cried yet? If you simply hold it in, it's only gonna be harder for you later on." Said Millie

"You don't have to worry, really I'm fine. I've cried a lot." Said Shirley

"Cowards! Zero, Black Rose, and their people, their methods are just cowardly, they don't even get their hands dirty! They stir people into frenzy, tip the world into chaos, and then sit back and congratulate themselves! It's not gonna change a thing, anything gained through their kind of tactics are just meaningless." Said Suzaku

"Well anyway, I think it's time we headed back everyone. Shirley, we'll be waiting for you, back in the old student counsel room, same as ever. Come on guys, let's go." Said Millie

"Hey, uh, Lelouch? What? What'd I do?" asked Rivalz as Millie dragged him away

"Hey guys, could you…could you meet me at the school, there's somewhere I need to be." I said

"We'll meet you there." Said Millie

"Thanks." I said with a neutral face

_I went to a nearby flower store and bought a lily for reidou. When I got to Shinjuku, I finally noticed that Kalin was there with me._

"Kalin." I said

"You just wanted to come here?" asked Kalin

"Yeah, and just a word of warning, I might be a little under the weather for the next few days." I said

"How come?" asked Kalin

"Every time I'm aware of a death, and if the person is either close to me or close to a friend of mine, I feel a little queasy not long after." I said

"Oh." Said Kalin

"Kalin, not everyone can see the consequences of an outcome until the result arrives, I don't even think Zero or the Black Rose could see that." I said

"What do you mean?" asked Kalin

"After receiving the power of Geass, I though that maybe, with this power, I could change things, but in reality, the only thing that changed, was me." I said

"Huh?" asked Kalin

"You see, before I received this power, I was just a girl with no courage, no skills, nothing. The only things I could do were piloting a Knightmare Frame, dueling, chess, piano, violin, and flute. But after I learned more about this power, I changed." I said

"You did, some changes aren't good, but they aren't all bad either. Sometimes it's the bigger changes that we're afraid off, changes that change not only us, but the world around us too." Said Kalin

"Thanks, you know, for a second there, you sounded a little like my reidou." I said

"I did? Is that a bad thing?" asked Kalin

"No, it's a good thing." I said

_Thanks for talking to me Kalin, but now, I have something to do, something as the Black Rose._

_Later…_

"Wait a second you two, I realize this is a request from Kyoto. I think we could definitely handle it. And, I'm pretty sure the Japan Liberation Front would rather join with us than flee to foreign soil and all, but…" started Ogi

"You're the one who brought us this information, Dietard, wasn't it?" asked Zero

"That's right, it is an honor that you'd meet me like this Zero, Black Rose." Said Dietard

"So Princess Cornelia is going to deploy the Royal Marines on General Kataze at the Japan Liberation Front, is that correct?" I asked

"Yes, the network is already poised to broadcast a special report on it." Said Dietard

"Lieutenant Colonel Tohdoh will never make it to Kataze in time, which means the Japan Liberation Front has no military strength right now. Their only chance of escape is the liquid Sakuradite they're carrying." Said Zero

"Which is why we should help General Kataze escape instead of going after Cornelia!" exclaimed Ogi

"Ogi, who are we?" I asked

"W-we're the Black Knights, Black Rose." Said Ogi

"Then we have but one task, we will destroy Cornelia's troops, and in doing so, rescue the remnants of the JLF. Tonight, we regain what was lost to us in Narita!" exclaimed Zero

"What are our chances?" asked Ogi

"Need you ask?" I asked

"Understood." Said Ogi

"Begin preparations, you all have your orders to carry out." Said Zero

"Uh, Zero, Black Rose!" exclaimed Kallen

"We have something to attend to, whatever it is, save it for later." I said

_I know that things might seem doubtful now, but, my reason to fight, my reason to live, I have to see my father's rule come crumbing down, more than anything, even more important than my life._

"Who's there?" exclaimed Lelouch

"Ah, I-I'm sorry, I'll go." Said Kallen

"Second thoughts?" I guessed

"I thought the goal was justice. The only reason I fought until now is because I thought it was the right thing to do. So I could live with the killing, but now, tell me, is this real? Is what we're all doing here really going to change the world for the better?" exclaimed Kallen

"Yes it will, or rather it must change the world." Said Lelouch

"But…" started Kallen

"Will there be sacrifices? Not only just soldiers, but unfortunately the innocent as well. And yet, because of all these things, we've no choice but to continue on, no matter the cost. Even if people see us as cowards, we have to prevail. If that means more blood will be shed, then so be it. We've spilled so much to get here; we can't let it be in vain." I said

"But we won't force you Kallen, if you wish to turn back, now is the time." Said Lelouch

"I've made my choice, I'll follow you two to the very end." Said Kallen

"Kallen." I said speechless

"We're grateful, Kallen." Said Lelouch

_Kallen left the warehouse and we waited for Ogi to tell us when the action was beginning._

"It looks like its starting, Zero, Black Rose, you want to move out or what? Hey! Do you read me? They're closing in on the JLF! Come in!" exclaimed Ogi

"We have to hold, Cornelia moved than expected. If we go now, we'll die along with them." Said Zero

"The Knightmares are boarding the ship!" exclaimed Ogi

"We see; that leaves only one way out." I said

_They have to be careful around that precious Sakuradite._

"Zero! Black Rose! If we don't hurry…" started Ogi

"Very well then, go ahead." Said Zero

_I pressed the trigger, and the act was about to begin._

"Just what'd you expect of the JLF, choosing to take the Britannians out with them." I said

"Suicide? But they never mentioned…" started Ogi

"We're going to rush Cornelia's position head on! Forget about everything else! All that matters is achieving our goal, if you want to avenge the JLF, then capture Cornelia, and show them our strength and determination!" exclaimed Zero

"Right." Said Kallen

"Knock their Knightmares into the sea before the pilots can mount! Guren Mark Two, you're with us!" I exclaimed

"Yes ma'am!" exclaimed Kallen

_What's with the formalities?_

"Black Rose, charge at Cornelia's Knightmare!" exclaimed Zero

"Right!" I exclaimed

_I charged at Cornelia's Knightmare, and let Lelouch get her. But before Lelouch could strike, the white Knightmare appeared._

"Zero! Look out!" I exclaimed

_I was about to fire my gun when my Burai picked up human life, and I saw Kalin!_

"Kalin-san?" I wondered

"Black Rose, behind you!" exclaimed Kallen

_The red Knightmare from Narita was engaging with me, and now I was furious!_

"If it isn't the knight in blood-red armor!" I exclaimed to no one in particular

_Why? Why do these stupid Knightmares get in our way? If it wasn't for you two, our goal of destroying Britannia would be accomplished!_

"Zero!" I exclaimed as he ejected

_That distraction was all the pilot needed to get me to eject, but the force of the ejection forced me to fall into unconsciousness_

_Kalin's P.O.V,_

_I followed Sakura here, but lost her. I couldn't help but think about what she said in Shinjuku, and now, more than ever, I have reason to believe that she is a part of the Black Knights. I stayed hidden in the shadows, but I wasn't counting on Shirley to be here. I saw the unconscious forms of Zero and the Black Rose._

"Is this Zero's? So, then with this…I'll repay you, for my father!" exclaimed Shirley

_I saw Zero and Black Rose move, and their masks fell off. When they fell, I was more shocked then I had ever been in my life. Zero was Lelouch, and the Black Rose was the person I loved, it was Sakura._

"Is that Zero and Black Rose? Well, well, what a shocker. The students are Zero and Black Rose themselves. Britannians? When I bring them to Viceroy Cornelia, she'll make me a noble, not just a Knight of Honor, real nobility! And they're still alive too, what kind of grand execution will they have in store for them. Of course, you'll be rewarded too. *GASP!*" gasped the female

_What is she doing?_

"Stupid of me, he's your boyfriend, isn't he?" asked the female

_She fired the gun at her, but soon ran away with the gun and dragged the woman's body with her. I gave a sigh of relief knowing that Sakura was safe. But now, I had to leave. Sakura, I promise, I'll keep your secret safe, just like I kept your secret about you being royalty and being a Japanese half-breed._

_**Sorry if Kalin seemed a little OOC, but I kinda wanted the whole boyfriend feel, you know? Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix saying I heart you, signing off for now. See ya!**_


	17. Geass vs Geass

Chapter 16: Geass vs. Geass

_**Okay yeah, I know about my update problem, but hey, not like I have anything better to do. Disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_

_**Now Enjoy!**_

_When I regained consciousness, I noticed that my mask was off, and there was blood all around the scene, plus I could also conclude that there were two people here. But, if you look at the surrounding area, you could tell that there was a third person here. Not long after I regained consciousness, Lelouch woke up too, without his mask on. While C.C. told Ogi to make a retreat, she came up to us not long after._

"Is that what you two wanted?" asked C.C.

"Yes." Said Lelouch

"This is pathetic; you two are so shook up that you can't even issue orders. And, Cornelia would…" started C.C.

"Listen to me, my handgun is missing. Whoever has it now must have taken it from me when I was unconscious." Said Lelouch

_I quickly checked to see if I still had my handgun, and I did._

"I still have mine, it's in the holster." I said

"But, if what he said is true, it means they saw your faces." Said C.C.

"There were at least two of them." Said Lelouch

"Actually, there were three. One who fired, one who got shot, and one who observed. Three in total." I said

_The next day…_

"If someone in the military saw our faces, then we have a bounty on our heads." I sighed worried

"We should ask someone we know who is in the military." Said Lelouch

"Anyone we know, hmm…there's Suzaku-niichan and Fudo Yusei-kun." I said

"Yusei's in the military? Since when?" asked Lelouch

"Since the night Suzaku-niichan came over for dinner." I said

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Said Lelouch

_I dialed the student counsel room, and hoped that someone would answer, but who answered, I was hoping for Suzaku-niichan or Yusei-kun at least._

"Hello? Ashford Academy Student Counsel. Huh?" asked Suzaku

"Suzaku?" I asked

"Sakura?" asked Suzaku

"Is, uh, is there anything unusual there?" I asked

"Yeah there is." Said Suzaku

"*Gulp*" I gulped

"You and Lelouch aren't here." Said Suzaku

"Oh, right." I said

"Shirley didn't show up either by the way." Said Suzaku

"Seriously?" I asked

_I had to put one theory to the test, and now was better than never._

"What about Kalin?" I asked

"Huh?" asked Suzaku

"You know, Kessler." I said

"He's not here either. You know Sakura, you and Lelouch have been cutting classes lately. You need to take school more seriously." Said Suzaku

"Yeah I get it, Mr. Honor Student." I said

"Give me that." Said Lelouch

"Wait, Lelouch." I said

"Suzaku?" asked Lelouch

"Yeah?" asked Suzaku

"Could you give Nunnally a message? Tell her I'll be late tonight." Said Lelouch

"Did you say tonight? More like every night, what's the point of going to the same school if I never see you two?" Asked Suzaku

"Say what?" I wondered

"Ah!" exclaimed Suzaku

"Give me that cell phone! What's going on Suzaku?" I asked

"Uh, nothing, uh hey Arthur, Guinevere, ow, ow!" exclaimed Suzaku

"Hahahahahahaha! What is it with Suzaku and cats?" I wondered out loud while laughing

"So then it seems like…" started C.C.

"Right, it appears he doesn't know about us. That eliminates one group, the military." Said Lelouch

"Aside from them, and the Black Knights, I can't think of anyone else who would've been there." Said C.C.

"Someone from the JLF could've survived." I said

"And they only stole your gun Lelouch?" asked C.C.

"I think I'll have Ogi check out the Black Market then." Said Lelouch

"And the blood?" asked C.C.

"It'll take some time to analyze the sample, but there's something else. I could've sworn I saw Kalin-san there." I said

"And I thought I saw Shirley there." Said Lelouch

"Oh, the girl who kissed you, and the boy who can't be affected by Geass?" asked C.C.

"Give it a rest, will ya?" asked Lelouch annoyed

"What he said!" I exclaimed very annoyed

"Just making sure I got the right girl lover boy, and that I got the right boy, lovebird. But if they were there, then there's something we need to know and we better find out fast." Said C.C.

_Later…_

"Alright, I found Kalin's dorm. It wasn't hard to convince the receptionist, all I had to do was use Geass, anyway his dorm's in the G building, top floor, room 503." I said

"Does he have a roommate?" asked Lelouch

"No, he's all by himself." I said

"Well the sooner we find out, the better." Said Lelouch

_We got to his dorm, and picked the lock, but when I opened the door, Lelouch and I were shocked._

"The dorm's empty, and there are no signs of it being used. What could this mean?" I wondered

"I bet that he only has a dorm room to stay in, and when curfew's out, he sneaks out to wherever he goes to." Said Lelouch

"Makes sense, considering that the room hasn't been used ever since Kalin entered Ashford, and now, we better check Shirley's room for clues." I said

"Good call." Said Lelouch

_In Shirley's dorm…_

"Why should I have to go rifling through some girl's underwear?" asked C.C.

"Lelouch, this is really going to cost you." I said in a threatening tone

"It always does." Said Lelouch

"You could do this solo, and she'd be thrilled to know the man she loves when searching through…" started C.C.

"That's my business." Said Lelouch

"*Sigh* Again, you're making a huge deal out of a little thing called a gun." I said

"And her diary only goes up to the fourteenth." Said C.C.

"The fourteenth?" I asked

"Yeah." Said C.C.

"But that's the day that her father had died." Said Lelouch

_*Crash*_

"What?" asked Lelouch

"They're a bunch of photos of you." Said C.C.

"I always knew she loved you, and the other way around goes the same." I teased

"How could our suspect be so sweet?" wondered C.C.

"Just can the sarcasm, would ya?" asked Lelouch

"Huh? A train line time table? And Narita's highlighted." I said

_After learning that Shirley was going to Narita, we boarded the next train to Narita, but we had to give C.C. a change of wardrobe. Fortunately, I had a few spare outfits I could give her, and the first one fit._

"So, do you love her? This girl called Shirley?" asked C.C.

"Don't know." Said Lelouch

"What about you Sakura? Do you love the boy named Kalin?" asked C.C.

"Not sure." I said

"Do you hate her?" asked C.C.

"Don't know." Said Lelouch

"Then why are we going to Narita?" asked C.C.

"You know the reason why, 'cause she may have discovered who we are." Said Lelouch

"What if she really does know? Are you going to kill her?" asked C.C.

"What makes you say that?" I wondered

"If you have someone you don't want to lose, you should keep them at a distance." Said C.C.

"So is that...from experience?" asked Lelouch

"No, it's a way of life." Said C.C.

"Some philosophy." I said

_In front of the Narita monument…_

"I'd thought she'd be here." Said Lelouch

"You and me both bro." I said

"We'll have to split up and look for her." Said C.C.

"Do you even know what Shirley looks like?" asked Lelouch

"What's with you now?" asked C.C.

_I used my speed to look for her, but no luck, I was about to give up when I got a call from Shirley._

"Hello? Shirley? Where are you?" I asked

"Where am I indeed." Said a male voice from both the phone and behind me

_I saw a man wearing some sort of sunglass with Lelouch._

"Lelouch! Who the hell are you?" I exclaimed angry

_He threw her cell phone to me, and I was ballistic!_

"You snake in the grass! What have you done with Shirley, and why is Lelouch with you!" I exclaimed angrily

"Ooh, I like it, the scary face, the face of a woman whose half-brother's woman was stolen away." Said the man

_Half-brother? He knows about that? Who is he?_

"What the hell did you do with my best friend?" I exclaimed

"You wanna know? Then you have to accept my challenge. You specialize in this? Don't you?" asked the man holding up a duel monster deck

"I do." I growled

"But first, I have a little chess match with him." Said the man

_Lelouch flinched at his touch, so I knew that he wasn't a man to be trusted. We got into a cable car, and I was going to watch Lelouch kick this guy's ass._

"You know I've never actually played this game before, don't you?" asked the male

_I was watching their moves, and I was so focused, that his voice snapped me out of my thoughts._

"There's an opening you can use? Shouldn't you be thinking about the game a bit more? You could lose." Said the male

"As if, he hasn't lost a single game up to this day." I said

"You liar, you have played this game before." Said Lelouch

_When I was watching, I noticed that he got Lelouch trapped, but that was impossible!_

"So, can we just call it my game? I believe that it's your turn to play." Said the male

"Yeah." I said

_How could he have predicted every move Lelouch made? Who is this guy?_

"Let's have it, let's duel!" I exclaimed slamming my deck down and drawing the first five cards

_Sakura LP 4000/ Male LP 4000_

"I'll go first, if you don't mind. I summon Telekinetic Shocker in attack mode. (ATK: 1700/ DEF: 700) I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn, your call." Said the male

_Sakura LP 4000/ Male LP 4000_

"Thanks, here I go! I summon Neo Flamvell Sabre in attack mode! (ATK: 1500/ DEF: 200) And…" I started

"Sabre gains attack points, 600 of them if I have three or less cards in my graveyard, but no one's attacking today, for I activate Threatening Roar, now you can't attack me." Said the male

"Grr…I'll place four cards face-down, your turn." I said

_Sakura LP 4000/ Male LP 4000_

"Thank you. I sacrifice Telekinetic Shocker to summon Overdrive Teleporter (ATK: 2100/ DEF: 1200) Next I activate his special ability, by paying 2000 life points, I can special summon two Level Three or below monsters from my deck, so I special summon Krebons (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 400) and Mind Protector (ATK: 0/ DEF: 2200) to the field." Said the male

_Sakura LP 4000/ Male LP 2000_

"A Psychic deck, huh? First time I've faced one of those." I said

"I'm quite aware, but now I tune Krebons with Mind Protector to Synchro Summon Magical Android. (ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1700) (**A/N: I don't know how to make a Synchro Summon Chant with this guy's personality, but nutcases aren't my specialty.**)

"Now my Android, attack!" exclaimed the male

"I don't think so; I activate my trap, Magic Cylinder." I said

"Sorry, but my trap Dark Bribe will end your little Cylinder." Said the male

"Funny, I also have a Dark Bribe, and you know what that means, I win." I said

_Sakura LP 4000/ Male LP 0_

"I-impossible." Said the male

"Heh, set, game, and match, but how could you predict Lelouch's every move?" I asked

"Didn't C.C. tell you about me?" asked the male

_Is he…a Geass user?_

"Well done Lelouch, in one lightning moment, you came up with fourteen possible identities for me, and you Sakura came up with one, and your answer Sakura, is precisely correct." Said the male before removing his sunglasses

_While he showed us his Geass, I copied it with mine, and soon enough like him, I could read minds, but I shut off the power before I got a headache._

"Let's see now, for your Geass Lelouch, you have to look directly into someone's eyes, and for her Geass, she can copy abilities, like speed, and, by the way, I let you copy my Geass. I know the rules for your gifts." Said the male

"You can read minds!" exclaimed Lelouch

"You could call my Geass mind-reading." Said the male

"What the hell did you do to Shirley? Tell us, did you kill her? Did you kill my best friend or not?" I exclaimed obviously angry

"Of course not." Said the male

_Shirley soon walked by._

"It's Shirley!" exclaimed Lelouch

"So now then, let the vital punishment games begin." The male said as Shirley lifted Lelouch's gun

"What?" I wondered

"Shirley, that gun is…" started Lelouch

"Yes, it's Zero's, your gun Lulu." Said Shirley

"You…you mean to tell me, you know our identities?" I asked

"Why don't you use your Geass? I'm pretty sure you haven't used it on her, right?" asked the male

"Stay out of this you monster!" I exclaimed angry

"I'll ignore that, of course, if you do, I'll just shoot you myself." Said the male

_Oh man, this is one of those times I wish I wasn't up against a nutcase with a gun._

"Keep thinking about it, that's your strong point, right? Thoughts spinning round and round and…" started the male

"Shut up before I shut that mouth of your for you!" I exclaimed

"This is a fitting death, poetic justice for a thief like you Lelouch." Said the male

"Huh?" wondered Lelouch

"Lulu, die. We'll atone for our sins, we have to, I'll die with you." Said Shirley

"What?" asked Lelouch

"She's already killed one time; she shot the person who saw your faces, all to protect your little secrets." Said the male

"Then, that blood was…" started Lelouch

"It's time to end this together, Lulu." Said Shirley

"Yes, yes, sinners must be punished." Said the male

"You put her up to all of this!" exclaimed Lelouch

_He reads other's minds, and uses the info he gathers to his advantage!_

"Yes, that's right." Said the male before clapping for no reason

"No! Don't let him trick you! Shirley, he's just…" started Lelouch

"Come now, are you actually saying this? The guy who lied to her from the start?" asked the male

"Shirley, wait! Can't you see? He's using you!" I exclaimed

"No! Stop it!" exclaimed Shirley

"If murder's a sin, then this absolutely increases the sin!" exclaimed Lelouch

"Oh, I like the reiterate, very picky." Said the male

"Shirley, did you really kill someone? And, if you did kill, did he confuse you to do that?" I asked

"Shirley pulled the trigger and she knows it. When you hide away your sins, it only gets worse." Said the male

"He's trying to confuse you Shirley!" exclaimed Lelouch

"Will you just shut up?" exclaimed Shirley as she fired Lelouch's gun

"Lelouch!" I exclaimed

_I didn't notice the photos of him and Shirley fall out of his jacket, until I turned back to look at Shirley._

"What are you hesitating for? They're the ones who killed your father. Don't you know they're sinners? Kill them now." said the male

"Why don't you just shut up?" I exclaimed before activating the mind-reading Geass

_I read his thoughts, he wants me and Lelouch out of the way so he could see C.C., what kind of sick and twisted man is he? I pondered into his thoughts and learned his name, Mao._

"Shirley." Said Lelouch

"I just…I don't." said Shirley while her voice was breaking

"What the heck's up with this girl? Her thoughts are just a jumble now. I'll just have to do it…" started Mao

"Hands off!" I exclaimed firing my gun as a warning shot while Shirley fired Lelouch's gun

"Stop it! Just stop it!" exclaimed Shirley

"Fine, consider it stopped. You two just do whatever it is you want." Said Mao

"Shirley!" exclaimed Lelouch as he caught her

_He's playing the ploy; he wants Lelouch and Shirley to lower their guard. Before I could fire my gun again, the tram moved._

"C.C.!" Lelouch and I exclaimed in unison

"Shirley! Are you okay?" I asked

"Shirley, it's alright now, it's over." Said Lelouch

"Lulu, Saki, I really did kill someone, that's why, I…" started Shirley

"Shirley, its okay, we're here for you, no matter what, you'll always be my best friend Shirley." I said

"And, its because of me, it's not your fault." Said Lelouch before hugging her

"And I shot you with your gun." Said Shirley

"I'm still alive." Said Lelouch

"But, I did it!" exclaimed Shirley

"Shirley, calm down, if I were in your shoes, I would probably do the same." I said

"And any sin you committed is mine to bear." Said Lelouch

"I wanted you to be kind to me." Said Shirley

"What's wrong with that?" asked Lelouch

"Even though my father died." Cried Shirley

"Don't worry, but Shirley, I think its best, if you forgot about us." I said

"It's time to forget all the bad things that have happened to you." Said Lelouch

"But I can't!" exclaimed Shirley

"Yes you can! I'll help you forget all of this." Said Lelouch

"Impossible." Said Shirley

"Shirley, we're sorry about your father. If I could be reborn into a new life, I won't." said Lelouch

"Lulu, don't do it!" exclaimed Shirley

_Too late, he activated his Geass and forgot all the bad things after he father's death, and us. We went back to the monument to see if the Geass worked_

"Um, hello. Did you lose someone in your family too?" asked Shirley

"Uh, no, not someone from our family, it was a friend." I said

"Someone, well, very important to us, more or less, very important to me." Said Lelouch

"I understand." Said Shirley

"But we didn't know, we didn't know until after we lost her, and I realized how much she meant to me. How her smile saved me, and how I'll never be able to argue or laugh with her like that ever again." Said Lelouch

"I see, you loved her didn't you?" asked Shirley

"He did, and I always teased him because of that. But now, I regret ever doing it." I said sadly

"You two must feel terrible." Said Shirley

"Right now, I don't know anymore." Said Lelouch

"Well the morning always comes again." Said Shirley

"What?" wondered Lelouch

"I have to say its funny, I know that I came out here for some reason, but I can't remember exactly what it was now. Maybe it's because I already put the whole thing behind me, something I wanted to let go off. Maybe it was something I thought I couldn't forget. Maybe I was full of sadness, but mornings still comes, right? That's why you shouldn't try to hold on to your thoughts like that." Said Shirley

"Yes, you're right. I feel the same way now." said Lelouch

"Me too. Thank you." I said

"What she said, thanks, for everything." Said Lelouch

_If I wasn't so happy for Shirley, I would've noticed Kalin in the shadows, watching us, I was happy, because Shirley forgot all the bad things she did, but at the same time, I couldn't help but to be sad, because she forgot about us, and that was one thing Geass couldn't fix._

_**Okay, yeah, this might not be one of my best chapters, but hey, you write some to get some, and in case you're wondering about Mao's deck, the guy's crazy! And by my definition, anyone who's mentally crazy has to have a Psychic deck. Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off. See ya!**_


	18. For Just a Little While

Chapter 17: For Just A Little While

_**The chapter name does not say it all, so do you remember that little song that I had a few chapters back? Of course you do. The complete song is in the chapter, so let's move onto the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Alright, first I just want to confirm this, are you our enemy, or our ally?" asked Lelouch

"Where's this coming from?" asked C.C.

"Mao's Geass lets him get right into someone's head, and hear what they're thinking and planning. I do have that right, right?" I asked

"Yes. The way Geass manifests is different for each person. If Mao concentrates, he can hear thoughts up to 500 meters away, and he can read clear down to your subconscious if he wants to. For someone like you who fights with his head, he's the worst possible enemy. But with someone who can keep a clear mind while fighting with her head, he's the best possible enemy." Said C.C.

"500 meters, well it doesn't really come as a surprise to me. I knew that there must be others, other than Sakura, who have the power of Geass." Said Lelouch

"Did you make a contract with him?" I asked

"Eleven years ago." Said C.C.

"So he's our predecessor! Is there some reason that this forerunner is also our enemy?" asked Lelouch

"Mao's after me." Said C.C.

"Tell me something I don't know. I still have a splitting headache from that power; I don't know how he takes it." I said

"Although, even though he may be your enemy, but he's not targeting you." Said C.C.

"Learned that." I said

"Yeah, well, I could see that too. He could've revealed our true identities and told the police or the military who we are, but the only one he told was Shirley. Are there limits to his powers?" asked Lelouch

"Mao's Geass is very potent, he can use it as many times as he wants, and he doesn't need direct eye contact like you two do." Said C.C.

"But with a Geass like that, there should be a weakness." I said

"If you press me, I guess it's that he can't turn his power off. In a crowd, he hears all the minds roiling and riling around him, whether he wants to or not." Said C.C.

_Kalin's P.O.V._

'_I know you're still awake Kalin. Thinking about the Signer?_' asked Ccapac Apu

"Shut up!" I exclaimed

'_Come now, I know your every though and action, you love her, don't you?_' asked Ccapac Apu

"For the last time, shut up!" I exclaimed

'_You know who she is, so why not blackmail her? Is it because you care about her too much? Or is it because you don't want her to get involved?_' asked Ccapac Apu

"She's already involved, whether she wants to or not. Leave my personal life out of this, just…just…" I started

'_Kalin, you know just as well as I do that she isn't who she thinks she is. Roman remembers her from when she was living in the Britannian palace._' Said Ccapac Apu

"But she told me that she was exiled the day she was born. What if...what if she doesn't know what Roman knows?" I asked

'_You are aware that a Dark Signer can't be affected by Geass, correct?_' asked Ccapac Apu

"Duh!" I exclaimed

'_Well, a Signer can only be affected by Geass if the mark didn't manifest. After the mark manifests itself, the Signer can't be affected by Geass unless the Geass is more potent. The Signer with the Right Wing of the Crimson Dragon is special, she's the only Signer with Geass at this point._' Said Ccapac Apu

"Whatever now leave me alone!" I exclaimed

_Next day…_

_Sakura's P.O.V._

_I was in the music room playing the piano, and signing along with the song. In fact, I was so in tune with the song that I didn't notice Kalin walk in._

"Wow, sounding good Your Highness." Said Kalin

"Thanks, and cut the formalities, you know just as well as I do that I don't have the title of Princess." I said

"Well, to me, you're still a princess in my eyes." Said Kalin

"Thanks." I said

"So what was that song you were just playing?" asked Kalin

"Well, it's actually a duet, for a male and a female." I admitted sheepishly

"You've got the piano and lyrics for the female memorized or something?" asked Kalin

"Yeah." I said

"Then, I hope you don't mind that I borrow this." Said Kalin

"Alright, I'm starting the music." I said

_I began to play, and then, I started to sing_

_(For just a little while, we were here together_

_For just a little while, we were side by side_

_And I know someday that we will reflect on this and see_

_What a special time, it was…for just a little while_

**For just a little while, we have joined our voices**

**For just a little while, we made a difference here.**

**And I know that through it all, these are days we recall**

**What a special time, it was…for just a little while)**

_I didn't know that Kalin had such a good voice, it's nice though._

_(__**Maybe someday, when we're all alone,**_

_**Maybe someday, out there on our own,**_

_**We'll remember this time, and we'll smile…for just a little while**_

_For just a little while (_**Just a little while**_)_

_We have shared the music (_**shared the music**_)_

_For just a little while (_**Just a little while**_)_

_**We have shared a dream**_ _**(**_**Shared a dream**_**)**_

_**But I know that in my heart, we will never be apart**_

_**What a special time it was…for just a little while.**_

_**Maybe someday, when we're all alone**_

_**Maybe someday, out there on our own,**_

_**We'll remember this time, and we'll smile…for just a little while**_

_For just a little while (_**Just a little while)**

_Just a little while (_**Just a little while**_)_

_**What a special time…it was**__)_

"You two sound great!" exclaimed Millie

"Millie!" exclaimed Kalin

"Madam Prez! Haven't you heard of knocking?" I exclaimed

"Sorry, but when I heard _both_ the piano and voices singing, I couldn't resist. Anyway, Sakura, did you know that Lelouch and Shirley had a fight, and now she's playing stranger to Lelouch?" asked Millie

"Actually, Shirley got into a fight with Lelouch _and_ me, so she's going to be playing stranger to the both of us, for who knows how long." I sighed

"Well anyway, you and Kalin sound really good together, you know that?" asked Millie

"Uh…" Kalin and I started

_If I could feel my face heat up faster than you imagine, then I was definitely embarrassed, and Kalin's face was as red as a strawberry._

_*BBRRIINNGG!*_

"Hello?" I asked

"Meet me on the roof." Said Lelouch

"Huh? What are you…?" I started

_*BEEP-BEEP**BEEP-BEEP*_

"*Sigh* Cousins, never can understand them sometimes." I muttered

"Where are you going?" asked Millie

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." I said

_On the roof…_

"So, what's up?" I asked

"There's a danger of our Geass powers running wild if we use them to much." Said Lelouch

"Wait, so let's say that I use my Geass power say 200 times in one day, then…do I become like Mao?" I asked

"It's possible, but even so C.C. gave these contracts! Why?" wondered Lelouch

"Remember the deal? It was to make her one wish come true, just what is her wish?" I wondered

_Later that evening…_

"Right, I'm sorry Zero, Black Rose; we haven't found this 'Mao' guy yet." Said the female

"We see." I said

"Should we check our contacts in the Kyoto network?" asked the female

"No, just stay with the Kanto block. If you come up with any leads, let us know." Said Lelouch

"Yes, will do." Said the female

"Alright, we'll get back to you." I said

"Grr…we could put him in check if we just had one…" started Lelouch

"Missing piece? We're all thinking exactly the same thing." Said C.C.

"So it seems." I said

"Then we should work together on this, don't you two agree?" asked C.C.

"We do." Said Lelouch

_*BBRRIINNGG!*_

"Yes?" asked Lelouch

"It's me, Lulu, Saki. C.C.'s there too, isn't she? I wanna talk to her alone, put her on." Said Mao

_Later…_

"You two should be happy about this; we're finally going our separate ways. I made up with Mao." Said C.C.

"You're betraying us?" asked Lelouch

"Someone mind filling me in?" I asked

"Are you actually saying that? When were you my friends? Never, we were just co-conspirators, that's all." Said C.C.

"Wait!" exclaimed Lelouch

"Well, here's a surprise, you sound just like Mao." Said C.C.

"You know way to much about us now, I can't let you walk away like this." Said Lelouch before using his Geass

_I didn't like this._

"Don't go! C.C., stay here with us!" exclaimed Lelouch

"Geass does not work on me, didn't I mention that?" asked C.C.

_So she's like Kalin and Jack._

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about you two. You can keep your Geass powers too, and Mao won't bother you anymore, he'll never cross your path, so all your obstacles are gone, congratulations, and farewell." Said C.C.

_Later…_

"Yes, we've read through your proposal to reorganizing the Black Knights." I said

"We've got a few changes, but overall we like where you're going with this. We'll run it by Ogi tomorrow." Said Lelouch

"Thanks, I appreciate that." Said Diethard

"Next draft, we'd like you to insert a chart that forecasts how the cell-based structure will be implemented, that's all." I said before hanging up

"You know, for a Brittanian, he's proven more useful than I'd hoped." Said Lelouch

"You say that like it's a sort of bad thing, but it's possible that he could be a spy, we can't rule that out just yet." I said

"Hm? Right, I recorded them." Said Lelouch

"C.C. and Mao's conversation? This I have to hear!" I exclaimed

"It's me C.C." said Mao

"Mao." Said C.C.

"I'll be at Clovisland, come alone." Said Mao

"*Sigh* You're as selfish as ever I see." Said C.C.

"If you don't come, I'll just have to tell the police who Lelouch and Sakura really are, I can have them eliminated anytime I want." Said Mao

"That dirty weasel, we have to save her." I said

"You read my mind." Said Lelouch

"No pun intended?" I asked

"No pun intended; we just need to do a little preparing first." Said Lelouch

"I'm listening." I said

_At a hidden area in Clovisland…_

"She comes and goes like the wind, even I can't read her. She's such an idiot sometimes." I said a little angry

"Well, hurry up, with Mao's mind reading Geass, he's going to make C.C. 'compact', whatever that means, it's not good." I said

"So this is the place that you picked, a place where there'd be no one else's thoughts to bother you, that narrowed it way down." Said Lelouch

"Along with the fact that this location is closed after sunset, so it was obvious." I said

'_Even though this is a recording, we have to make it convincing for Mao._' Thought Lelouch

_I smiled, taking note of the message._

"Since your Geass has a total maximum range of 500 meters, it can't reach us here at Tokyo tower." Said Lelouch

'_Pause for a little while, knowing Mao, he'll go right to the point, talk now._' thought Lelouch

"Mao, think about it, you don't actually believe that C.C. is her real name, do you? She doesn't even whisper it to anyone." I said

"But we know it though, she told us her true name." said Lelouch

_I know the idea, he'll ask C.C. why, and then I'll come in and speak._

"Do you know why? Because C.C. belongs to us, she's an invaluable friend to us Mao, something you can't understand." I said

_Lelouch and I paused again, while we pretended that Mao was there complaining._

"We have gained every single thing from her, including all of the parts that you have never seen, all of them." Said Lelouch

_I struggled to keep my laughter under control, and I imagined Mao going ballistic over this._

"Mao, it's over, you lost." I said

_Lelouch ended the recording, and he controlled a police officer, telling him about Mao, got on our disguises, and headed over to Clovisland, played the recording, and I almost laughed my socks off with Mao's face of fear, but meanwhile, Lelouch and I checked up on C.C., I still had the mind-reading Geass on, so it didn't increase in strength._

"Are you alright Miss?" I asked C.C., pretending not to know her

"Lelouch, Sakura, what are you two doing here?" asked C.C.

"It can't be, they were just at Tokyo tower, they can't be here now!" exclaimed Mao

'_Are you that slow? That was all a recording._' Thought Lelouch

"That's a lie! You…you two were talking to me, answering me!" exclaimed Mao

'_Your thoughts are simple. Because you can read other's minds, you never resorted to cunning._' I thought

"You two predicted every one of my answers? Don't play games with me punks! If the cops arrest me, I'll be back out in a heartbeat!" exclaimed Mao

_All of the minds of the non-Geass affected police officers were confused, and Mao was going insane, I would if I couldn't turn off my Geass._

"Shut up! Just stop taunting me!" exclaimed Mao

'_C.C. told us you can't turn off your Geass, and your reach is erratic, if you don't concentrate, your range gets very short._' Thought Lelouch

"So you two used the matter to keep me distracted? Even so, I can still defeat you, I'll have you ruined!" exclaimed Mao

'_The moment you try, is the moment you die._' I thought

"Lelouch, Sakura, wait, if I talk to him, I can get through." Said C.C.

"You two think I'll die? Listen cops, you know who that guy and girl are? They're the terrorists you want, they're…" started Mao

"Fire!" exclaimed the Geass affected police officer

_The policemen fired at Mao, and wounded him._

"Oh no!" exclaimed C.C.

"Zero and Black Rose." Finished Mao

_Later…_

"Mao was only six years old when I made my contract with him. He was an orphan who never known the love of a parent. He couldn't read or write, and he knew nothing of good and evil. When I gave the Geass power to Mao, it isolated him. In his mind, I became his only friend, and his lover, though I was still a perfect stranger. I'm the only one he even thought of as human. I was Mao's entire world." Said C.C.

"C.C., listen to me. I won't let Geass destroy me." Said Lelouch

"Or me." I said

"We'll conquer its power and bend it to our will, and use it to change the world. We'll fulfill your desire and our own, and we'll complete the contract that he couldn't achieve, so please." Said Lelouch

"Lelouch, Sakura, tell me, are you trying to comfort me? Pity me? Or is this part of your obsession?" asked C.C.

"It's a contract, more or less, it's from me to you." Said Lelouch

"And, more or less, it's what friends do for each other." I said

"Very well then, I accept your contract." Said C.C.

_**Okay, okay, so now you know that Kalin knows things about Sakura that she doesn't know. Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying Happy Chinese New Year, saying I heart you. See ya!**_


	19. Nunnally Held Hostage

Chapter 18: Nunnally Held Hostage

_**We are back, we are back, and we are back people! Sorry that I've been off the grid for the past few weeks, but fanfiction is being an ass. Why you ask? Because by the time I finish writing a chapter, fanfiction gives me some stupid error message! Okay, while I vent my anger, I'll just do the disclaimer.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Yes, that's right. The training for the post-refit Guren Mark Two is proceeding on schedule. Kyoto and the military district of India have finally come to terms, so we're just waiting for Rakshata and her team to arrive. We're also taking extensive research into the Knightmare Frame Sakura, Black Rose delivered, along with the new recruit and his Knightmare Frame Ccapac Apu. The organization's changed over to a cell based structure, now 92 percent complete. The members have also been ranked into fourteen tiers. As you both directed, we've infiltrated all Britannian warehouses. Within the Kanto block, combat personal have been dispersed to five hundred and sixty four separate locations. Thirty two of our positions have been uncovered, eleven of those were dummies. Forty seven members have been apprehended, but since information is now firewalled above class 8 members, the Britannians aren't getting anything out of them. And now that we have the unreserved support of the Kyoto group, we're seeing almost no more cases of citizens tipping of the authorities. On that list of Britannian supporters, yes it the group you two made arrangements with. Oh, and we're still looking for information about Tohdoh and Four Holy Swords." Said Diethard

"Understood." I said

"Continue with the work, alright." Said Lelouch

"Are you sure you want me to be the messenger?" asked C.C.

"Word of advice, if you look humble, they'll look down on you, trust me, I learned that from all the political campaigns Haku Genbu did before he committed suicide." I said

"And trust me, that's how it works in the Chinese Federation." Said Lelouch

"I don't know about that, but unlike you two I do have some humanity." Said C.C.

"Good, now you can put it to good use." I said

"How's your passport?" asked Lelouch

"Not a bad forgery, I'm all set." Said C.C.

_When I got back to the dorm, my cell phone rang. I saw the caller ID, and saw that it was Kalin._

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey Sakura." Said Kalin

"Hey Kalin! What's up?" I asked

"Nothing much. I was actually wondering if you wanted to catch a movie or something tomorrow after school." Said Kalin

"Tomorrow? Well, I'm free tomorrow." I said

"Great! See you then!" exclaimed Kalin

_The next day…_

"Hey Lelouch! Sakura!" exclaimed Suzaku

"Hmm?" wondered Lelouch

"Suzaku!" I exclaimed

"What's up? You know, if they're gonna hold ya back if you don't start coming to class." Said Suzaku

"We could say the same about you, right?" asked Lelouch

"I have work to do. It's just that the Black Knights have really been on the move lately." Said Suzaku

"Hey, now wait a minute, I thought you said that you were working in the engineering core." I said

"Um, we're short-handed, so they moved me and Yusei around." Said Suzaku before he realized what he said

"Don't worry, we already knew that Yusei was in the military." I said

"Still, how about dropping by for dinner more often?" asked Lelouch

"Nunnally really misses you. Are you free this evening?" I asked

"Yeah, I could come tonight, but are you two sure it's okay?" asked Suzaku

"You should ask Lelouch that question, I have a date tonight." I said

"Anyhow, I don't want cause any…AH!" exclaimed Suzaku

"Rivalz! Watch where you're driving!" I exclaimed

"Sorry Sakura. Hey, Lelouch!" exclaimed Rivalz

"What's wrong?" asked Lelouch

"I heard the president is out doing a blind date thing again!" exclaimed Rivalz

"Yeah, today." Said Lelouch

"With an Earl Asplund, I believe." I said

"Wait, with Lloyd?" wondered Suzaku

"You know him?" I asked

"Yeah, he's the head of the engineering core." Said Suzaku

"This is not looking pretty." I sighed

"Her date was today? Why didn't you two tell me about it?" exclaimed Rivalz

"Because it would make you cry." Said Lelouch

"Boys don't cry!" exclaimed Rivalz

"It's okay, I didn't know about it either." Said Suzaku

"Don't give me your emo routine!" exclaimed Rivalz

"Emo?" wondered Suzaku

"I guess compassion is not in fashion these days." Said Lelouch

"You can say that again." I said

"So anyways, we on for dinner tonight with Nunnally?" asked Lelouch

"Sure." Said Suzaku

_Lelouch began to run off._

"What about school?" exclaimed Suzaku

"Don't worry, I'll be right back, I'm just gonna tell her about it." Said Lelouch

"My life is over and he's worried about dinner?" wondered Rivalz

"Sakura!" exclaimed a male voice

"Huh? Kalin! What's up?" I asked

"So you finally come to class." Said Kalin

"What can I say, Lelouch is becoming a bad influence." I said

"With what?" asked Suzaku

"Let's see… his gambling routine, skipping class…speaking of class, I'm going to run ahead, you coming Kalin?" I asked

"Sure!" exclaimed Kalin

_When the crowd of students died down, my cell phone rang._

"Hello?" I asked

"Sakura! Help!" exclaimed Nunnally

"Nunnally! What's going on?" I asked

"I've been taken somewhere, and I don't know where I am, but I can't move! *GASP!*" exclaimed Nunnally

"Nunnally!" I exclaimed

"It's me Saki." Said Mao

"Mao! It can't be!" I exclaimed with venom in my voice

"You and your brother dropped your guard Sakura, just 'cause you two thought I was dead?" asked Mao

"Mao, you listen to me you stupid son of a bitch! C.C. isn't anywhere here right now, so if you want her, too bad, you can't find her!" I exclaimed

"That's why I came. Someone immune to my Geass would be troublesome now. I'll save my encounter with her for a later day, first I'm going to pay you two back for that little session the other day." Said Mao

"You're somewhere within 500 meters of me and Lelouch!" I exclaimed

"Of course. Wanna try and find me? Lelouch is in this game too. Your time limit is five hours. Oh, by the way, since the game is just between you, me, and Lelouch, no using the cops as pawns this time. I don't really wanna get shot up again, although Britannian medical science is amazing, you can thank them for my return. Hahahahaha! You know Saki, when you or was it Lelouch who used Geass on those cops, you should've told them to kill me, not just shoot me. You left off the finishing touch, and now your sister's in a bind! What a quandary, what a quagmire, what a crunch!" exclaimed Mao

"You sick bastard! Nunnally has nothing to do this!" I exclaimed

"Something wrong?" asked Kalin

"Didn't you overhear? I guess you don't know, whenever I curse, I'm really mad." I said

"Who was that 'Mao' guy anyway?" asked Kalin

"A Geass user, and a jerk!" I exclaimed

"He also said brother and sister, but you're an only child, unless he meant…" started Kalin

"Yeah, Nunnally and Lelouch. We're half-siblings." I said

"We'll look around the school, met up later at the stairs on the east side of the school." Said Kalin

"Got it!" I exclaimed

_I ran all over the school for a total of four hours, but I couldn't find her, I met up with Kalin at the Eastern staircase._

"Find her?" I asked breathlessly

"No." said Kalin

"Sakura! Kalin!" exclaimed Lelouch

"We know, about Nunnally, and the nutjob behind it all." I said

_*BBRRIINNGG!*_

"Lulu, Saki, if you two do a handstand while searching for me, I'll extend your time limit an hour." Said Mao

"He's trying to see us squirm, and he anticipated this. He wanted this. Curse that idiot." I said

"But what do we do?" asked Lelouch

"Our lives would be so much easier if we could use our Geass." I said

"Sakura…" said Lelouch

"Kalin knows about it, he found out by accident." I said

"Oh." Said Lelouch

"He has to be within 500 meters if he's reading our minds." I said

"Lelouch, Sakura, Kalin." Said Suzaku

"Suzaku." I said

"That's…I thought so, something happened to Nunnally." Said Suzaku

"Yeah, and Kalin, Lelouch, and I have been running all over the school looking for her." I said

"Who kidnapped Nunnally? It can't be a Britannian or someone, uh…" started Suzaku

"From the royal family? Kalin figured out that Lelouch, Nunnally, and I are royalty, so there's no cause for alarm. I trust him." I said

"You…you trust me?" wondered Kalin

"I do. You haven't told anyone about our identities, and because of a few other reasons, I can trust you." I said

"Anyway, this has nothing to do our bloodline. Just a psychopath who just wants to keep a girl all to himself." Lied Lelouch

"So he's threatening you and Sakura?" asked Suzaku

"Yes. An investigation could reveal who all three of us are. That's why, we can't go to the army or the police." I said

"Then there's no choice, we'll have to do it on our own. This isn't about your gambling though…" started Suzaku

"It has nothing to do with that." Said Lelouch

"Okay, do you have any leads?" asked Suzaku

"Just that this guy is somewhere nearby watching us, and this photo." I said

"Wait, now that I think of it, I heard the sound of running water too." Said Lelouch

"Water." Said Suzaku

"Could it be the Ashford Academy Sewer system?" asked Kalin

"That's gotta be it!" I exclaimed

"Something's still off though." Said Suzaku

"What?" asked Lelouch

"Normally you'd hone right in on that." Said Suzaku

"No good." I said

"What is it?" asked Kalin

"The stupid code's been reset, now I have to hack it." I said

"But, that's against the school rules." Said Suzaku

"Don't worry, I'll change them right back." I said

"Then let me do it." Said Suzaku

"That's not necessary, I just cracked the codes." I said

"That was fast. You're a little too good at that." Said Suzaku

"The student council has partial access to these areas." Said Lelouch

"I see, this is how you've been getting off campus isn't it? Your little escape route, huh?" asked Suzaku

"Uh, yeah. Sometimes." Said Lelouch

"Stay clear of the doors, the psychopath might be outside of them, or the door could be guarded." I said

"Suzaku, how's it look?" asked Kalin

"You were right, the door's guarded. There's a machine gun linked to the security camera. The lag on these systems is tight, point zero five seconds." Said Suzaku

"Just what we needed." I sighed

"That means we can't access it this way. We'll have to head back up and disable them there." Said Lelouch

"Suzaku, wait!" I exclaimed

_He ran at a speed almost as fast as Kalin's, and took out the machine gun._

"Whoa." I said

"Of all the reckless moves." Said Lelouch

"Come on, let's go. Nunnally's waiting for us." Said Suzaku

"Right." I said

_We all ran inside, and we saw her._

"Nunnally!" Kalin, Suzaku, Lelouch, and I exclaimed in unison

"Lelouch, Suzaku, and Sakura! Who else is here?" asked Nunnally

"It's my friend Kalin. Don't worry Nunnally, we'll get you out of there!" I exclaimed

"I'm so sorry, don't worry, I'll cut you loose." Said Lelouch

"Wait! Look up there, what do you think that is?" I asked

"A bomb." Said Lelouch

"That's right Lulu. I'll play along since Kururugi came on his own." Said Mao

_Kururugi? Then that means, he doesn't know about Kalin!_

"Can't wait to see how you two deal with this." Said Mao

"Damn it!" I cursed

"Nunnally, we're going to diffuse the bomb. It's okay, don't worry. Lelouch, Sakura, Kalin and I can do anything together, you know that we can." Said Suzaku

"That's right." Said Nunnally

"Judging by the way it's moving, it's motion sensitive. The solenoid inside provides it energy to keep it moving at a constant speed. If an external force interferes with the motion, then boom." I said

"Moving Nunnally even an inch will trigger it. That's the way it's set up." Said Suzaku

"Can you calculate its range?" asked Lelouch

"I'd wipe out anything within five or six hundred meters, minimum." Said Suzaku

"Now what?" asked Kalin

"Lelouch, think you know how to disarm it?" I asked

"Theoretically. The power line to the detonator would need to be severed. Since he's not a pro at this, I'm sure I can figure out which lines are dummies. Still, we need to find another way to do it." Said Lelouch

"Why? If you choose the right one…" started Suzaku

"Because if you don't go at the same speed as the bomb is moving, then the bomb explodes." I said

"I'll do it, there's no choice." Said Suzaku

"No Suzaku! We don't have enough information to pull it off!" exclaimed Lelouch

"There's a time limit here. We can't afford to play it safe. As for information, it's staring you right in the face. I'm a soldier Lelouch, can you use that information?" asked Suzaku

"We can, right?" I asked Lelouch

"Yeah." Said Lelouch

_Lelouch told us of his plan and which wire to cut in order to diffuse the bomb, then went of the confront Mao, mainly because I defeated him last time in our duel, and of course, he didn't want to face me because of that. I contacted Miss Sayoko first, before Suzaku diffused the bomb._

"Suzaku, I don't mean to rush you, but…hurry up, will ya? I don't know how long Lelouch can stand up to that nutcase!" I exclaimed

"I know, don't worry, it'll be okay." Said Suzaku

_He cut the wire, and the bomb didn't go off, meaning that he diffused it. I told Kalin to stay with Nunnally until Miss Sayoko came, so Suzaku and I rushed to Mao's location._

"NNNOOO!" screamed Lelouch

"That's our signal, let's go!" I exclaimed

_Suzaku and I shattered the window, and got the drop on a surprised Mao._

"How did you…you kept me focused on you!" exclaimed Mao

_He started firing the gun, and Suzaku played for the distraction, so I could kick the gun out of Mao's hand while Suzaku landed a punch on Mao's face._

"Lelouch, are you alright?" I asked

"Sakura. When did…when did you and Suzaku…" started Lelouch

"I am Warrant Officer Suzaku Kururugi of the Britannian Military, and you are under arrest." Said Suzaku

"Suzaku." Said Lelouch

"You disarmed the bomb? Impossible! You'd had to have matched your speed to the pendulum." Said Mao

"That's right, after Lelouch showed me which line to cut." Said Suzaku

"I showed you?" asked Lelouch

"What are you saying Lelouch? It was your entire plan for Suzaku to cut the line and then bust in here when you screamed." I said activating my Geass to give Lelouch a hint

"My plan. *Gasp!* So that's it, right. Mao, it seems that it's my checkmate." Said Lelouch

"Lelouch, don't tell me that…" started Mao

'_That's right Mao, he gave Suzaku-niichan his instructions, then he used his own Geass power on himself to forget so you wouldn't find out. You believe if you know a person's thoughts, you know everything, but you're wrong._' I thought

"That's ridiculous, you two bet everything on one friend? What if he failed you two?" asked Mao

'_Good point, to execute this plan, I had to trust Suzaku completely._' Thought Lelouch

"Sayoko, everything's fine now. Right, go ahead." Said Suzaku

_We watched the camera on Mao's cell phone, and we saw Kalin and Miss Sayoko free Nunnally._

"You think you've beat me, huh?" asked Mao

"Stop it." Said Suzaku

"Get your hands off me father killer!" exclaimed Mao

"What?" I wondered out loud

"You killed your own father seven years ago. He called for do-or-die resistance, and you thought stopping him would end the war. What a childish idea. The fact is, you're a murderer." Said Mao

"It's not true! I just…I…" started Suzaku

"How lucky for you that no one ever found out. All the adults lied to protect you." Said Mao

"But…but all the reports…the reports said that he committed suicide! Tell him Suzaku! Tell him that it isn't true!" I exclaimed desperately

"A big fat lie, all of it." Said Mao

"Why?" asked Lelouch

"I didn't have any choice! If I didn't Japan would've…" started Suzaku

"That's how you justify it in retrospect? Well it explains your death wish. You wanna save people's lives? It's your own retched soul you're trying to save. That's why you're always charging into danger, placing yourself on the edge of death!" exclaimed Mao

"AAHH!" screamed Suzaku

"You're no hero, you're just trying to wash the blood off your hands. A little brat begging to be punished." Said Mao

"MAO!" I exclaimed with hatred in my voice

"Huh?" wondered Mao

"Never speak again!" Lelouch and I exclaimed in unison

"No!" exclaimed Mao

_Too bad he didn't know that would be his last word. As he tried to speak, Lelouch and I lunged at him._

"You're mine!" I exclaimed as I kicked him

_He was getting away, but when the door opened, C.C. was on the other side. I didn't know what happened, but Mao fell to the ground, meaning he was finally dead. Suzaku-niichan still looked pretty shocked about what Mao had said._

"I just…I just…" breathed Suzaku

_Suzaku…_

_**And we're done people! Man, it took me ages to write this chapter! (Not really) Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. See ya!**_


	20. Heartbreak

Chapter 19: Heartbreak

_**I'd love to say what this chapter is about, but the name gives it away. Disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Code Geass**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Suzaku, what Mao said…did you do it?" asked Lelouch

"Did you really kill Haku Genbu?" I asked

"I see, it's not just your secret, is it?" asked Lelouch

"Lelouch, Sakura-neechan, I…" started Suzaku

"As much as I want to slap you, I can't Suzaku-niichan. Kirihara-sama, he was the one who claimed that Haku Genbu committed suicide in order to stop all those in his cabinet who called for do-or-die resistance. It was a good lie, one that…even I believed, and it was necessary for both Japan and Britannia." I said

"Thank you for that." Said Suzaku

_Suzaku-niichan, I didn't know about this burden. I had killed Akira Mizumi because he tried to kill me, and Lelouch had killed his own half brother, but Suzaku-niichan had been carrying that burden since he was ten-years-old._

"Hey, Lelouch, Sakura, quit moving around, will ya!" exclaimed Rivalz

"Huh? Oh sorry guys." said Lelouch

"Sorry, my bad." I said getting back into the pose

"Lelouch, your sightline was lower." Said Rivalz

"Like this?" asked Lelouch

"Too far, a little higher." Said Rivalz

"Good?" asked Lelouch

"Now your expression's totally different from when we started! It was like this, that, kinda like that, this was here! There!" exclaimed Rivalz

"Rivalz! You gave a clueless look! Lelouch, think about the sculpture, The Thinker, that should be a hint." I said

_Later…_

_*RRIINNGG!*_

"Huh? A restricted number? Who could it be? Hello? Who's…" I started

"So what do you want me to say? That I liked Sakura out of pity? Is that what you think? If so, then that's exactly what happened! It's not like I like her or anything!" exclaimed Kalin

_I hung up the phone, and tried to hold back the tears that were forming. Kalin had done so much for me, and he didn't even like me! The only way for me to express my current feelings was through song._

_(It's funny when you find yourself, looking from the outside_

_I'm standing here but I want, is to be over there._

_Why did I let myself believe, miracles could happen_

'_Coz now I have to pretend, that I don't really care._

_I thought you were my fairytale, a dream when I'm not sleeping_

_A wish upon a star, that's coming true…_

_But everybody else could tell, that I confused my feelings with the truth_

_When there was me and you._

_I swore I knew the melody, that I heard you singing_

_And when you smiled you made me feel, like I could sing along_

_But then you went and changed the words, now my heart is empty_

_I'm only left with used-to-be's, and once upon a song_

_Now I know you're not a fairy tale, and dreams were meant for sleeping_

_And wishes on a star, just don't come true_

'_Coz now, even I can tell that I confused my feelings with the truth_

_Because I liked the view, when there was me and you_

_I can't believe that I could be so blind_

_It's like you were floating while I was falling, and I didn't mind…_

_Because I liked the view… I thought you felt it too…_

_When there was me…and you.) (1)_

_I skipped the rest of the day, and aimlessly wandered around Tokyo, until I found myself in Shinjuku._

"Shinjuku, my home. What's the point, get those words out of your head Miss Li Britannia. It's not like you had feelings for him anyway, but…I still can't believe…that he said those things." I said out loud

_I had my cell phone off, so I decided to turn it on, and I actually liked my voicemail, I wouldn't change it at all. It was the best practical joke I've ever made. The voice mail started out with a hello, then after a few seconds, the voicemail would go 'Gotcha! I can't answer the phone right now. Please leave a message and I'll call you back. Here's the beep'! Kalin had called 22 times, and someone was calling me now._

"Kalin, listen. If it's you, then take a hint!" I exclaimed

"Actually, it's Lelouch." Said Lelouch

"Oh. Sorry about that." I said

"Did you and Kalin get in a fight or something?" asked Lelouch

"Something like that." I said

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Lelouch

"I rather not." I said

"Sakura, are you sure you're okay?" asked Lelouch

"Maybe, maybe not. Right now, I'm just confused and torn inside." I said

"Sakura, I may not know how you're feeling right now, but listen. Come to the base in your Black Rose attire, we need you." Said Lelouch

_Later…_

"I am its mother, but these pink and blue Knightmares, on the outside they look like a Knightmare, but on the inside…" started the female

"It has both duel runner and Knightmare controls. You are observant." I said

"You arrived on time." Said Zero

"Are you Zero and the Black Rose? It's a pleasure. I've heard a lot of things about you two." Said Rakshata

"The pleasure is all ours Rakshata. We've been reading about you on the net for quite a while." I said

"You have?" asked Rakshata

"The articles relating to medical cybernetics." Said Lelouch

"I do hate talking about the past, anyway here. A souvenir from Kyoto." Said Rakshata

"Excuse me, is this really going the interfacing system?" asked Kallen

"No, of course not! It's going to improve your life expectancy." Said Rakshata

"Um, B-Black Rose…" started Kalin

"I have something I have to attend to right now. Whatever it is, just save it for later." I said walking inside

"We can't risk the others at Ashford seeing your real deck, so how's the tester?" asked Lelouch

"Not too bad, but I'll admit it could be better." I said

"How so?" asked Lelouch

"The deck consists of Lightsworns, but it can be classified as a Twilight Deck. The student council knows that I play with the Flamvells and Allies of Justice, but they never saw me with the Lightsworns before." I said

_Later, we broke into the prisoner's compound with The Four Holy Swords leading the charge. Tohdoh-sensei was about to be unofficially executed, but thankfully we got there in time_

"It's a life I gave up once before, it's worth nothing." Said Tohdoh

"In that case, I'll claim your life for ourselves!" exclaimed Zero

_Kallen broke the wall of the prisoner's compound, and Tohdoh-sensei looked at us, Lelouch was on top of his Burai, while I was on top of the Sakura._

"Zero, Black Rose." Said Tohdoh

"Kyoshiro Tohdoh, the only Japanese who seven years ago brought the mighty Britannian forces to their knees in defeat." Said Zero

"You mean Itsukushima? You want me to perform a miracle for you two as well?" asked Tohdoh

"That was no miracle Tohdoh-sensei. It ended in victory because it was based on excellent intelligence work. That's why both Zero and I want you." I said

"I pledged my loyalty to General Kataze. Now that he's dead, I wish to die too." Said Tohdoh

"Don't be a coward!" exclaimed Zero

"What?" asked Tohdoh

"You must take responsibility, responsibility for the miracle that you made! The Japanese Resistance Movement is more intense than that of any other Area because Japan surrendered before exhausting all of its military strength. You failed to continue the great hope known as the miracle of Itsukushima." I said

"You're saying it's my fault?" asked Tohdoh

"Yes. People grasp at illusions because they're desperate for miracles. Why else has there been such rapid use of Refrain? You must endeavor to the bitter end beyond all that's decent and then you can die, 'till the name of Tohdoh the Miracle has grown ragged and tattered." Said Zero

"You're telling me that the Japanese people can't accept their defeat until then?" asked Tohdoh

"'Till now they had to accept it. However, now that we're here, there's hope because we can likely turn their dreams into reality." I said

_Lelouch lent Tohdoh control of his Burai, which lead to an escort to his Knightmare. Now that the tasks at hand were completed, all that was left was… uh-oh Slash-Harkin at 11 and 2. The Red and White Knightmares were here._

"How convenient, now I can give this Knightmare a run for his money, and I can also eliminate this problem immediately." I said

_Duel Mode, Engaged. Entering combat with Knightmare Frame Dragonet._

"Well, well. So the Britannians have a Knightmare Runner too." I said

"Black Rose, let me handle this!" exclaimed Kalin

"Save your breath! I've got a bone to pick with him! Riding Duel…" I started

"ACCELERATION!" the male pilot and I exclaimed in unison

_Black Rose (Sakura) LP 4000 SPC: 0/ Male LP 4000 SPC: 0_

"Watashi no tan, iku ze! (2) I'm calling out Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress in attack mode! (ATK: 1700/ DEF: 200) I'm placing two cards face-down, and during my end phase, I discard the top three cards of my deck to the graveyard due to Lyla's special ability. I send Wulf, Lightsworn Beast, Acceleration Zone, and the Speed Spell- Synchro Panic. Now thanks to Wulf's special ability, he comes back and he's better than ever! (ATK: 2100/ DEF: 300) It's your move now!" I exclaimed

_Black Rose (Sakura) LP 4000 SPC: 0/ Male LP 4000 SPC: 0_

"Gladly!" exclaimed the male

_Black Rose (Sakura) LP 4000 SPC: 1/ Male LP 4000 SPC: 1_

"Hold it! I activate my trap! Full Throttle! Now I gain an extra Speed Counter during each of our standby phases, starting now!

_Black Rose (Sakura) LP 4000 SPC: 2/ Male LP 4000 SPC: 1_

"Well, to start things off, I'm summoning Speed Warrior in attack mode! (ATK: 900/ DEF: 400) And on the turn Speed Warrior is summoned, his attack points double (ATK: 1800)." Said the male

"They what?" I exclaimed

"I hope you weren't planning on keeping that sorceress, so go Speed Warrior, attack her monster!" exclaimed the male

"Not so fast, I'm activating my other trap, Shift! Now your attack target will be my Beast!" I exclaimed

_Black Rose (Sakura) LP 4000 SPC: 2/ Male LP 3700 SPC: 1_

"I'll place three cards face-down and end my turn." Said the male

_Black Rose (Sakura) LP 4000 SPC: 2/ Male LP 3700 SPC: 1_

"That was pathetic. I expected something more from a Britannian. No matter, Watashi no tan!" I exclaimed

_Black Rose (Sakura) LP 4000 SPC: 4/ Male LP 3700 SPC: 2_

I sacrifice Lyla for my Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon! (ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1600) Gragonith, attack him directly!" I exclaimed

_Black Rose (Sakura) LP 4000 SPC: 4/ Male LP 1700 SPC: 0_

"I still have one attack! Go Wulf, end this duel now!" I exclaimed

"I'm activating Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! With this trap, I can negate your attack and reset it on the field!" exclaimed the male

_This male, his battle strategies…why are they so familiar?_

"I'll end my turn, but now I must discard the top three cards of my deck to the graveyard, so I discard Rinyan, Lightsworn Rogue, Jenis, Lightsworn Mender, and Aurkus, Lightsworn Druid." I said

_Black Rose (Sakura) LP 4000 SPC: 4/ Male LP 1700 SPC: 0_

"My move!" exclaimed the male

_Black Rose (Sakura) LP 4000 SPC: 6/ Male LP 1700 SPC: 1_

"First, by discarding a card in my hand to the graveyard, I can summon Quickdraw Synchron to the field! (ATK: 700/ DEF: 1400) Now because the card I sent to the graveyard was Level Eater, by lowering Quickdraw Synchron's level by one, it comes back! (ATK: 600/ DEF: 0) Now Quickdraw Synchron will give Level Eater a tune-up! _Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior! _(ATK: 2300/ DEF: 1300)" exclaimed the male

_That…that chant…it can't be!_

"I figured out who you are, Fudo Yusei!" I exclaimed

_I took a look at the screen next to me, and noticed that the pilot of the other Knightmare was…Suzaku?_

"I summon Junk Synchron! (ATK: 1300/ DEF: 500) And with his ability, I can resurrect Speed Warrior! Now Junk Synchron, tune with Speed Warrior to summon another Junk Warrior! Now I activate Call of the Haunted! To resurrect Junk Synchron! Go Junk Warriors, attack Wulf and Gragonith!" exclaimed Yusei

_Black Rose (Sakura) LP 3500 SPC: 6/ Yusei LP 1700 SPC: 1_

"Junk Synchron, attack!" exclaimed Yusei

_Black Rose (Sakura) LP 1900 SPC: 5/ Yusei LP 1700 SPC: 1_

"So? You don't have enough monsters left to defeat me!" I exclaimed

"True, if I didn't have this face-down, Urgent Tuning!" exclaimed Yusei

"No!" I exclaimed

"That's right, I tune Junk Synchron with one of my Junk Warrior's! _Clustering wishes will become a shining new star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take Flight, Stardust Dragon!_ (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000) Stardust Dragon, attack her directly!" exclaimed Yusei

_Black Rose (Sakura) LP 0 SPC: 3/ Yusei LP 1700 SPC: 1_

_I lost a duel for the first time in my life._

"Stop it! We've done enough fighting for now. We've achieved our objective here. Use escape route three. Withdraw immediately!" exclaimed Zero

"You got lucky this time Fudo Yusei-kun, but be warned, it won't be the same next time!" I exclaimed

_At our hideout, I was broken, mainly to find that the person I revered, my idol, was my enemy. However, I broke into a fit of hysterical laughing. One way or another, the war between the darkness and the light was going to have one side win, and with the way things are looking now, it more likely that the darkness might gain the upper hand._

_**Done! Wow, for once I'm actually done with something on time. Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. See ya!**_

_**When There Was Me and You from High School Musical**_

_**Translation: It's my turn, let's go!**_


	21. From the Heart

Chapter 20: From the Heart

_**Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter all ready to go! Well, let's just go onto the disclaimer, sound good?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Before the Black Knights just had trouble getting a motorcycle or a duel runner, now we have a submarine! I bet that the Military District of India will be pissed if we're caught by the Britannians. How does Rakshata do it?_

"Now then, due to our recent reorganization, a few changes have been made. Our new Chief of Military Affairs will be Kyoshiro Tohdoh." I said

"Taking charge of all intelligence, espionage, and all public relation matters, Diethard Reed." Said Zero

"This Britannian pretty boy?" asked Tamaki

"Not to mention his media talent." Said a male member

"Zero, Black Rose, I'm not racist, but what's your reasoning of putting one of them in such a sensitive position?" asked Nagisa

"Reasoning? And of us I ask you? Zero is not Japanese, but half of the blood that flows through my veins isn't Japanese either, you all know this. What matters is the ability to produce results. Who you are and where you're from are of little consequence." I said

"Alright, alright ready." Said Tamaki

"Our deputy commander will be Kaname Ogi." Said Zero

"Who? Me?" asked Ogi

"You object?" I asked

"Uh, no." said Ogi

"Well you were our leader to begin with, weren't you?" asked a male

"I knew you can't that job, right?" asked another male

"And for research and development, Rakshata." Said Zero

"Who else?" asked Rakshata

"Captain of the Zero and Black Rose squad, Kallen Kozuki." I said

"The Zero and Black Rose squad?" asked Kallen

"An elite guard under our direct command. Think of yourselves as our personal force." Said Zero

"An elite guard… Zero, Black Rose." Said Kallen

"Captain of the first squad will be Shogo Asahina. Second squad, Ryoga Senba. Third Squad, Kizuna Kagesaki, and Tamaki will lead the second special forces. That is all." I said

"I'm the man!" exclaimed Tamaki

"Zero, Black Rose, may I add something? There's one issue that still needs to be dealt with. Suzaku Kururugi and Yusei Fudo have become a focal point among Elevens who are Britannian supporters. I recommend that they'd be assassinated." Said Diethard

"Assassinate them?" asked Zero

"He may be right. You two have been the focus of the resistance movement, the servile masses lack such a hero." Said Rakshata

"People aren't moved by ideology alone, but the Britannians will hold these boys as a symbol. I think that taking them out will be the smart decision right now." said Diethard

"I object. The Japanese would be revolted by such a cowardly act." Said Tohdoh

"Yeah, and the Black Knights are not in the business of killing the defenseless either. What do you want us to do? Get them when they're alone and kill them straight out?" exclaimed Ogi

"Calm down. I'm merely suggesting we minimize our risks in the most efficient way possible, but it's Zero's and Black Rose's call of course." Said Diethard

_Later…_

"*Sigh* Bishop to Queen Three." I said moving my chess piece

"What's so complicated? Just use your Geass on Kururugi and Fudo." Said C.C.

"Easier said than done for Fudo, he's a Signer like me and Jack. If Jack can't be affected by Geass, then there's no doubt that Yusei can't be affected." I said

"Drop it." Said Lelouch

"So stubborn, why not? Because he's your friend Lelouch, and Sakura's cousin? Or is it pride?" asked C.C.

"All of it." I said

"You might have to kill them otherwise." Said C.C.

"We know." I said

_*DING!*_

"A text, from Kalin. When will he take the hint?" I exclaimed

"Wait, before you delete it, at least read it." Said Lelouch

"Okay, but only because you said it!" I exclaimed

_Dear Sakura,_

_I talked to Lelouch today about what's going on…_

"Seriously?" I asked

"Yeah, he was worried about you." Said Lelouch

…_and, I just wanted to say sorry. I don't know what I did or said that made you this mad at me, but whatever I did, I'm sorry. If you want to talk, meet me in the music room after the party._

_-Kalin_

"Kalin…" I started

_Later…_

"Okay guys! Time to raise a glass to Kururugi and Fudo here! Valued members of the Student Council and Knights of the Realm. Now let's get this party started!" exclaimed Rivalz

"I'm going to bring some pizza to Nina, be right back!" I exclaimed

_I entered the student council room, because that's almost where Nina is always._

"Hey Nina, I brought some pizza. Huh? Who's your friend?" I asked

"My name's Lloyd Asplund, it's a pleasure to meet you." Said Lloyd

"You're Earl Asplund? Well, at least Millie got something right, you do wear a lab coat a lot." I said

"You're a friend of Millie's?" asked Lloyd

"Yeah. Oh, where are my manners? My name's Sakura Avalon." I said

"Avalon? Like the mythical island in the legends?" asked Lloyd

"Yeah, it's actually my mother's maiden name. My father died before I was born due to an illness." I said

"Ah, anyhow, I should be looking for Suzaku and Yusei." Said Lloyd

"Them? They're in the student ballroom." I said

"Thank you very much Miss Avalon. It was a pleasure meeting you Miss Einstein." Said Lloyd

"He's an interesting character." I said

"But he knows his stuff! I can't believe he's an Earl though, and Millie's fiancée." Said Nina

"I know. I brought some pizza. There are a few drinks in the refrigerator." I said

"Aren't you going to the party?" asked Nina

"Nah, I don't do stuff like that, plus, I'd thought you'd get lonely up here all by yourself." I said

"Thanks Sakura. You're a good friend." Said Nina

"So, what are you working on? More chemistry stuff?" I asked

"Do you want me to explain it to you?" asked Nina

"I barely get Mr. Roman's stuff! Because of that, I'm barely getting by." I said

"Oh, I see." Said Nina

"It's okay. I know you like pepperoni, so I got cheese for myself." I said

"Thanks." Said Nina

"Uh, maybe I should check and see how His Lordship is getting along. I'll see you later." Said Nina

"Okay." I said

_As Nina left, Kalin entered the room._

"Lelouch told me you'd probably be here. And, well…" started Kalin

"Let me guess, you wanted to know if I got your text. I did, and, before I forgive you, I need to know, why you said those things." I said

"What things?" asked Kalin

"These." I said replaying the call I got the other day

"Those, I can't believe Jack would sink that low!" exclaimed Kalin

"Let me guess, you said those things just to get him off your back, right?" I asked

"Yeah." Said Kalin

"Well, now that I know that you didn't mean any of that, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding." I said

"No problem, if anyone should be blamed, blame me, I'm the one who said those things." Said Kalin

"Point taken." I said

"So Sakura, I just…I just wanted you to know that…well…I…" started Kalin

_*BBRRIINNGG!*_

"Sorry, hello?" I asked

"Sakura." Said Lelouch

"Oh hey." I said

"We have a mission, as Zero and Black Rose." Said Lelouch

"Okay, I'll be there soon. Sorry Kalin, something popped up. We'll talk more later, okay?" I asked

"Sure. See ya." Said Kalin

_Later…_

"Euphemia is going to that island to meet a noble for their homeland. Her Knight Suzaku Kururugi and Yusei Fudo will be accompanying her. That far out at sea, the enemy's strength will be limited. It is a golden opportunity. Our objective is to capture the Lancelot, Suzaku Kururugi, Dragonet, and Yusei Fudo. Once we've won the battle, we want Kururugi and Fudo taken safely into custody." Said Zero

"So? What happens after we got them?" asked Tamaki

"Don't worry, just leave that to us." I said

_I was in my quarters making some last minute preparations to my deck. I needed to stall for time in order to get Rakshata and her team to activate the Gefjun Disturbers on the island, after that the Sakuradite in our Knightmare will be as good as useless._

_Later…_

_I watched as the battle began to unfold, and I've got to hand it to Tohdoh-sensei, he knew how to fight. It was no wonder he and his men held off all of the Britannians at Itsukushima. Now we needed to wait for Euphemia to receive word of our arrival. And well, she got the memo, looks like Suzaku-niichan and Fudo Yusei-kun are here. I let them follow me and Lelouch, considering that I need to activate my Knightmare's duel mode after all. And now, we have you right where we want you._

"We need to talk Kururugi, you as well Fudo!" exclaimed Zero

"We'd suggest you come out, your secondary systems should still be functioning." I said

"You two will be treated as prisoners under international wall. Of course, if you don't care to talk, we could just gun you down." Said Zero

"So what's it gonna be?" I asked

_They got out of their Knightmares._

"We'll get straight to the point Suzaku Kururugi, Yusei Fudo. We want you to join us." Said Zero

"Is that a threat? Well you can forget it. I already told you, results gained through contemptible means are worthless to me." Said Suzaku

"There's no way." Said Yusei

"So, you wouldn't describe the peace we have now as worthless? If Japan had resisted to its very last breath seven years ago, what do you think would've happened? The Chinese and the EU would've stepped in and split Japan in three. They'd be fighting even now. Our current peace is the result of Japan's immediate and unconditional surrender." I said

"That's right, and I've been fighting to preserve my father's peace, ever since it began." Said Suzaku

"You're wrong. Prime Minister Kururugi, elected by the people, didn't choose surrender that condition was selfishly made by his killer. With the government thrown into chaos, surrender became the only logical choice. The will of the people was stolen from them, by a lone criminal pursuing his own selfish agenda!" exclaimed Zero

"How on Earth do you two know that?" asked Suzaku

"Know what?" asked Yusei

"There's only one way for you to atone now. Present the Japanese people with a choice they weren't able to make then. The path they were robbed of seven years ago, fighting Britannia." Said Zero

"Fighting them? That again?" asked Suzaku

"It's an option worth exploring, or would you rather drive the masses towards a future dictated by your own egotism? You call that peace?" I asked

_I heard static from Yusei's and Suzaku's headsets._

"May we?" asked Yusei

"As you wish." Said Zero

_We heard the orders, and I was outraged! They were giving them up to die! If Yusei dies here and now, and me along with it, the battle between the Light and Darkness would have one victor the easy way, the Darkness._

"Kururugi, what are you…" started Zero

"Hey! Fudo, what the heck?" I exclaimed

"We can't approve of your methods. All we can do right now is this." Said Suzaku

"Have you gone mad?" I exclaimed

_He pushed me inside his Knightmare._

"You're going to die here as well, and you don't give a damn about it?" I exclaimed

"Your sacrifice won't be in vain! We're about to kill the most dangerous criminals our homeland has ever known. Your bravery will be remembered for generations!" exclaimed a Britannian soldier

"Shut the hell up! God, there's nothing I hate more than stuck-up Britannians!" I exclaimed

"As much as I don't want to die here either, I have orders to follow. I'm sorry, Black Rose." Said Yusei

"You don't even know me, yet you talk like you do. But why orders, when you can just follow your heart?" I asked

_A large airship appeared over us, and I knew what was going to happen if I didn't use Geass. Crimson Dragon, if you can hear my prayer, just this once, let one of your Signers be affected by my Geass!_

"Yusei Fudo!" I exclaimed

"Huh?" asked Yusei

"I command you, live!" I exclaimed

_My Geass affected him, and oh boy were the Brits mad._

"Major Fudo, follow your orders!" exclaimed a Britannian soldier

_Before long, an explosion rocked the Knightmare Yusei was driving, and I fell into unconsciousness._

_**Aw man! Kalin was so close! Oh, well, there's always next chapter. Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. See ya!**_


	22. Island of the Gods

Chapter 21: Island of the Gods

_**Hey everyone! My exams are coming up, so this is probably the last time of my regular updates. But, enough chitchat, and let's move onto the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Code Geass**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_The sound of squawking seagulls and the waves of the ocean reached my ears as I regained consciousness. I wondered how the heck I got out of the Dragonet, but that didn't matter at the moment, I had to check and see if the Sakura was alright. Thanks to a little device I made after receiving it, I knew that all systems were operational._

"Where the freaking hell am I?" I wondered out loud

_Knowing that is was useless to stay in the spot I was, so I decided to analyze my surroundings._

"Okay, it's another island, and from the vegetation and climate, it's relatively close to Shikine Island. Right now, my main priority is to find a source of drinkable water. Well, considering that contacting Ogi and the others is going to be a pain in the ass, I might as well…huh? Kalin?" I wondered

_He turned to look in my direction, and I quickly hid behind a wall of rocks._

"I hope he didn't see me." I said to myself

"Who didn't see you?" asked Kalin

"YIKES!" I exclaimed

"Sorry about that, Sakura." Said Kalin

_H-he knows?_

"I know, about you and Zero, or should I say, Lelouch? Please, take off your mask. I haven't told anyone, I swear." Said Kalin

_I was reluctant to do just that, but considering that Kalin knew both mine and Lelouch's identities, I didn't have much of a choice. I took off my mask, and allowed Kalin to see my face._

"So I wasn't seeing things back then, at the harbor." Said Kalin

"You knew for that long?" I asked flabbergasted

"Well, you kinda gave away a lot of information at Shinjuku that day." Said Kalin

"Whoops." I said

"Hey, could I ask something?" asked Kalin

"Hmm?" I wondered

"Who are you right now? Are you the Black Rose? Or are you Sakura, the girl I fell for?" asked Kalin

_The look of shock on his face told me that he didn't think before he spoke._

"Right now, I'm Sakura, the girl who fell for you." I said

"Huh? Y-you mean…" started Kalin

"Yeah, we're supposed to be enemies because of some war, but we fell in love with each other. The irony." I laughed

"Yeah, I guess. So, do you know what happened back on Shikine Island?" asked Kalin

"No, last thing I remember was being in Yusei's Dragonet, and next thing I know, I'm here." I said

"Well, guess we're in the same boat." Said Kalin

"You're telling me, Kiryu." I said

"Huh? D-did you just call me Kiryu?" exclaimed Kalin

"D-did I? I'm so sorry! I was…I was going to ask you if you didn't mind if I called you that, but you know with all the stuff that happened…ah-choo." I sneezed

"What's wrong?" asked Kalin

"I think I caught a cold or something. It would explain the reason why I'm soaked to the bone, if you pardon the expression." I said

"I see. Promise you won't freak." Said Kalin

"Huh?" I wondered

"I'm going to show you, what I really look like." Said Kalin

_He closed his eyes, and his mark glowed an eerie purple. He was surrounded by a bright purple light so bright, I had to shield my eyes. When I opened them again, Kalin was in some kind of black outfit with blue highlights, which included a cloak with the same colored highlights. His sclera, the white of his eyes were now black, and his criminal marker was now blood-red. He took off his cloak, and wrapped it around me. I was surprised at the warmth of the material, but knowing that I was with the person I loved and trusted, I felt safe._

"Better?" asked Kalin

"Yeah, thanks." I said

"No problem." Said Kalin

_There was a moment of awkward silence between the two of us, so I decided to break the ice, so to speak._

"Kiryu, I was wondering. H-how did you become a Dark Signer?" I asked

"It's a long story." Said Kalin

"We've got time." I replied

"Alright, let me start from the beginning. As you know, I used to live in the Satellite Sector of New Domino City. Pollution was really bad there, and it was overrun by duel gangs. I was the leader of a duel gang called The Enforcers, but I wasn't alone. Yusei, Jack, and Crow were there with me along the way. But one day, after we conquered all of the Satellite, I wanted more, I wanted to rid the Satellite of the duel gangs once and for all, so I hatched up a plan to destroy every Duel Disk except for our own. Unfortunately, Crow and Jack left the team, leaving it down to just me and Yusei. Later on that week, Sector Security showed up, and I wanted to take them down, but Yusei on the other hand didn't. He said it'd be suicidal, and left, so I was on my own. Eventually, the others came back after I blew up Sector Securities main computer, and I thought that they were going to help me out, but I was wrong. I beat a Security officer to death, and when Jack and Crow were restraining me, Yusei sold me out to Sector Security. I spent three months in the Facility, alone. No one came to visit me, and I was dying of some disease called tuba…uh, tuber…uh…" started Kalin

"Tuberculosis?" I finished

"Yeah, that's it! Anyhow, in my last moments of my old life, Roman called out to me, offering me to have revenge on anyone I wanted, and I want revenge on Yusei for selling me out." Said Kalin

"So you accepted his offer and became a Dark Signer, is that it?" I asked

"Yeah." Said Kalin

"I see. Well, you told me your past, so do you want to hear mine?" I asked

"Just to call it even." Said Kalin

"Alright Kiryu. Well, I guess I should start about seven years ago, when I first met Lelouch. You see, I met him and Nunnally on my birthday, May third. Suzaku-niichan didn't want anything to do with Lelouch, but I did. I wanted to know what it was like, being a prince and all, because…I never grew up in the palace." I said solemnly

"You didn't?" asked Kalin

"I was exiled at birth, and lived with reidou for a while, until a few years ago. When the war broke out, I was separated from Lelouch and Nunnally, until I met them at Ashford again. I remember it like it was yesterday." I said

_*Flashback*_

"_You want to send me to a boarding school?" I asked_

"_Yes, that's right. You have heard about Ashford Academy, correct?" asked mom_

"_Not much. All I know is that it's some Britannian school." I said_

"_Well, I've arranged an interview with the principal of the school tomorrow, and I've even come up with an alias for you. Your new name is Sakura Avalon. Now Sakura, stay safe, and do this for me?" asked mom_

"_Alright reidou, I'll do it." I said_

_Not like I have much of a choice anyway. The next day arrived fairly quickly, and I was in some conference room._

"_So, Miss Avalon, I see that you were at the top of your class in your previous school, and after hearing how this school offers a program to improve your studies, you decided to transfer here?" asked Principal Ashford_

"_Yes, that's correct." I said_

"_We'll need to create a schedule for you, and just out of curiosity, you're a Freshman in high school, yes?" asked Principal Ashford_

"_That's correct." I said_

"_What are your hobbies?" asked Principal Ashford_

"_Uh…well, I love playing Duel Monsters, I have a Duel Runner, so I can Turbo Duel anytime I want to, and I have a knack for making crafts." I said_

"_Lelouch, wait, don't…" started a female_

_The door opened, and revealed to be none other than my half-brother, Lelouch Vi Britannia._

"_Lelouch?" I asked_

"_Sakura?" asked Lelouch_

"_What are you doing here?" we exclaimed in unison_

"_Lelouch, do you know this girl?" asked Principal Ashford_

"_We're family. He's my uh…cousin!" I said_

"_How's that possible? Lelouch is royalty." Said the female in the doorway_

"_What? Lelouch, you told her that?" I exclaimed_

"_My mother and her family were very close Sakura, so it's safe for them to know." Said Lelouch_

"_And by your reaction, you're not who you say you are, you're his half-sister, correct?" asked Principal Ashford_

"_Correct. I'm really Sakura Li Britannia, but I'd appreciate it if you kept my true relationship with Lelouch a secret for now, is that okay?" I asked_

"_That's fine. Welcome to Ashford Academy Miss Avalon!" exclaimed Principal Ashford with a smile_

_*End Flashback*_

"So that's basically the long story short. The next two years were just the usual getting to know the people in school better, explaining to the Freshman girls that I was only Lelouch's cousin, nothing more, and avoiding the boys who swooned over me." I said

"I see, and I think I know the story up until now." said Kalin

"Yeah." I said

_*Growl…*_

"Uh, I guess talking about our pasts has made me hungry." I said embarrassed

"I passed a freshwater basin earlier that had some fish; I'll go and fish for a few." Said Kalin

"Meanwhile I'll look for some fruit and some wood we can use to start a fire. We'll meet up at that beach in two hours." I said

_A little over two hours later…_

"You're really good at survival skills. Were you in the Japanese version of Girl Scouts?" asked Kalin

"Yeah, got a problem?" I asked

"No, it's cool." Said Kalin

"Oh." I said

"You know, from what I've heard, you're a lot like your uncle, Genbu Kururugi. I just wish he was still alive, and that Japan was still Japan." Said Kalin

"Kiryu, the…the truth is, Haku Genbu didn't kill himself. He was murdered, by the hands of my cousin, Suzaku Kururugi." I said solemnly

"How long have you known?" asked Kalin

"About a week now, and I still regret learning the news about the man I revered was killed by his own son." I said

_About thirty minutes later…_

"I've never seen so many stars before, even back at the Kururugi Shrine." I said

"I've never seen stars at all. Pollution was so bad, I couldn't see them even if I tried." Said Kalin

"Well, I guess this is your first time under the stars." I said

_As I gazed, I saw a shooting star, and silently made a wish. My wish was to never let me and Kiryu to have a misunderstanding like what happened earlier this week happen again._

_The next day…_

"Are you positive that you saw a light last night Kiryu?" I asked

"Yeah, one hundred percent sure. It must be a search party for Suzaku, Princess Euphemia, and that traitor Yusei!" exclaimed Kalin in anger

"Hey, calm down a little, please Kiryu?" I asked

"Alright. I think the site was around here. Anyhow, Sakura, once this is over, our time here, will it be over?" asked Kalin with a long face

"It doesn't have to be. For all Jackie knows, we kissed and made-up, if you pardon the expression." I said before snickering at the nickname I gave Jack

"I'm such an undependable knight, I couldn't catch you any food." Said Lelouch

"Lelouch? Why is his mask off?" I wondered out loud

"Let's just watch." Said Kalin

"And besides, that's a job reserved for a real knight, your knight, Suzaku Kururugi. Although, I still don't get why Sakura would lie about her past." Said Lelouch

_What is he talking about?_

"Me neither Lelouch. I wonder if the events that happened nine years ago made her have amnesia." Wondered Euphie

"Still, I'll ask her about it. Mind if I ask you, why choose an Honorary Britannian?" asked Lelouch

"Well, I…" started Euphie

_I heard a rustling in the bushes to my left, and quickly gave Kiryu back his cloak while at the same time, replacing my mask and cape as we hid in some nearby bushes. Kiryu changed back into his normal appearance, and I saw Suzaku and Kallen emerge close to our hiding spot, and Yusei came opposite of our location. Jack was with Yusei and I began to wonder how did he get here?_

"Yusei, you're okay." Said Suzaku relieved

"Suzaku!" exclaimed Euphie

"P-princess Euphemia!" exclaimed Suzaku

"Don't move! This girl is my prisoner." Said Zero

"Zero!" Kalin and I exclaimed in unison

"Black Rose, you're safe!" exclaimed Jack

"One wrong move Jack and you know what happens." Said Yusei in a threatening tone

_I've never heard Yusei so fierce like that before._

"Now then, I'll take back my subordinates you two have there. We'll exchange prisoners!" exclaimed Zero

"Zero! Once again you…" started Suzaku

"Stay back! Heh, you find not only mine, but Black Rose's actions cowardly? Eliminate terrorists no matter what the sacrifice. Do you intend to follow this rule and let your mistress die, in spite of the fact that your integrity has already been broken?" asked Zero

_Kallen started to attack Suzaku, while at the same time, Jack had Yusei pinned down._

"Leave him alone!" exclaimed Euphie

"Shut up you royal puppet, you're useless! You can't think for yourself or do anything on your own!" exclaimed Kallen

_What did she say? Weird, I'm not a princess, but yet, why am I reacting this way?_

"What she said!" exclaimed Jack

"What? I'm not afraid of you two and I don't care what happens to me! Suzaku, Yusei, I command you to fight!" exclaimed Euphie

"Your highness!" exclaimed Zero

"With pleasure!" exclaimed Suzaku

"Without a doubt!" exclaimed Yusei

"You hard-headed fools!" exclaimed Zero

"Zero, are you alright?" I asked

"OW!" exclaimed Yusei in pain

"What's happening?" exclaimed Jack gripping his arm

"YEOW!" I screamed

"Black Rose!" exclaimed Kalin

_The ground began to glow, and I saw the Geass sigil as the marks on mine, Yusei's and Jack's arms began to glow. Suddenly, the ground began to sink, and the throbbing pain my mark was making wasn't helping!_

"Uh-oh." Said Kalin

"Don't shoot! You fools, Princess Euphemia is with them. Capture them, capture them!" exclaimed a male

"What do we do now?" asked Kalin

"Look Zero, Black Rose, those are Knightmares over there." Said Kallen

"Perfect! We'll use those, let's go!" exclaimed Zero

"Right!" exclaimed Jack, Kallen, and Kalin in unison

_I entered the cockpit, and it was my lucky day! It was unmanned and active as well. As I started it up, I wondered what type of Knightmare this was, other than the obvious fact that this was a Knightmare Runner. This Knightmare was called Knightmare Frame Avalon. How ironic, I'm driving the Knightmare Frame Sakura, and this one is my alias, Avalon. Kiryu and Jack got on board._

"Black Rose, Sutherlands are blocking our exit!" exclaimed Kalin

"Don't worry, I'm going through them!" I exclaimed

_Lelouch and I charged up the weapons, only to find out that they were incomplete. I pulled off my mask in frustration knowing this._

"Zero! Black Rose! Reinforcements!" exclaimed Kalin

"We can see that Kalin!" exclaimed Jack

"Who asked you Jackie?" exclaimed Kalin

"Don't worry you two, there's one function on this Knightmare that works." I said

_I pulled a lever, and soon we were flying. I laughed hysterically with our exit, and I could imagine the look on Schnitzel's face. Huh? Schnitzel? Who is he? How do I know that name?_

"I've contacted Ogi. We'll rendezvous with them out at sea." Said Zero

"Zero, what about the Guren Mark Two, Sakura, and Ccapac Apu Knightmare frames?" I asked

"They were recovered. You guys make thank Asahina and Chiba for that." Said Zero

"Right." I said

_Yusei, one day, I hope you forgive me. My heart may belong to Kiryu, but I never wanted to use the power on you. Please, forgive me._

_**Finally! It's about time they admitted their feelings to each other! Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Check out my deviantART page, and I'll see you next time!**_


	23. Battle for Kyushu

Chapter 22: Battle for Kyushu

_**Okay, I'm back! Right now, I'm a little remorse because this fanfic is almost finished, in about say…three more chapters, not including this one. Well, enough about that, it's time for the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's in any possible way**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"_We hereby declare the resurrection of Japan as a lawful independent and sovereign nation!_" exclaimed Sawasaki

"_Atushi Sawasaki, leader of the forces that have occupied the Fukuoka military base was Chief Cabinet minister of the Kururugi administration in the former nation of Japan. After the war, he fled to the Chinese Federation but is apparently making his move now in response to the recent civil unrest caused by Zero and the Black Rose. Whether the Black Knights have played a role in these unfolding events is still under investigation._" Said the news anchor

"We're not part of it!" exclaimed Tamaki

"What does Kyoto say about it?" asked Ogi

"They didn't know this was coming. They were just notified by the unilateral clans over the Sakuradite mining rights." Said Diethard

"Zero, Black Rose, it's our move. What are we gonna do?" asked Kallen

_We moved into our quarters, and decided to think about a plan, but we needed to come up with one fast._

"_Sawasaki's group is working in conjunction with the terrorist organization in Kyushu after cutting off vehicle access from Honshu and Shikoku and with support with Chinese Federation forces from the Yao Dong military district. They are expanding their occupation around Fukuoka, Nagasaki, and Ooita. According to General Tsao, the Chinese Federation is providing humanitarian support and is not acting in such violations of the Manila and Melbourne treaties._" Said the news anchor

"Lelouch, we need to come up with a plan soon, and fast." I said

"I know." Said Lelouch

"Let's look at our surrounding situation. Sawasaki-san is obviously using the recent events that happened here as a smokescreen, and that just pisses me off." I said

"Me too. By the way, I've been meaning to ask you, why did you lie about your past Sakura? Euphie knows who we are, and you used to live in the Britannian palace up until you were nine." Said Lelouch

"I didn't lie. I don't remember living in the palace. But, now that I think about it, I've been having dreams lately of a place that seems really elegant, and back on that island, I saw a face and thought of a name that I didn't know." I said

"Who?" asked Lelouch

"Schneizel." I said

"Schneizel? Why him of all people?" exclaimed Lelouch

"Know him?" I asked

"Yeah. He's our older half-brother, and is the one person I can never seems to beat, even in chess." Said Lelouch

"You must have some type of grudge against him to exclaim in anger like that." I said

"Don't even remind me." Said Lelouch

"We've gotten off topic, so let's get back on the ball. Sawasaki is obviously trying to make Japan, well, Japan again, but his Japan isn't the Japan I was thinking about." I said

_Later…_

"Uh…so you two are saying…" started Tamaki

"We aren't going to collaborate with Sawasaki. He's not independent. He's a puppet of the Chinese Federation." Said Zero

"But he says he's fighting for Japan." Said a male member

"We get a new name and a new master, but nothing would change. His Japan is a sham." I said

"Yeah? So what you two are really saying is…" started Asahina

"When Britannian strikes back, we play dead?" asked Kosetsu

"Zero, Black Rose, perhaps you better clarify what our overall mission is." Said Diethard

"Yeah, he's right. Even leading aside the Sawasaki matter, what's our midterm goal on this?" asked Ogi

"To make Tokyo an independent nation." Said Zero

"Independent?" wondered Kallen

"A nation?" wondered Asahina

"Are you two serious?" exclaimed a male recruit

"You mean us?" wondered another male

"A country?" wondered a third male

"Wait a minute, no matter how much the Black Knights have expanded…" started Ogi

"Our enemy is an empire that controls one-third of the world." Said Chiba

"We can't pull that off alone!" exclaimed Tamaki

"Then answer this! Are you just going to sit back and wait for someone else to defeat Britannia? Who? You think if you wait long enough someday the right chance will finally come? Don't be naïve! If we don't stand for ourselves that someday will never come!" I exclaimed

_Later…_

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Lelouch

"Yes. The Sakura, Ccapac Apu, and Guren MK-II are still under repairs. The Avalon and Gawain are our best hope." I said

"But in order to operate the Avalon, you need at least one pilot to fly and another to use the weapons systems, and we don't have anyone other than C.C. who knows who we are." Said Lelouch

"Actually, you're wrong. Kiryu knows who we are." I said

"Who?" asked Lelouch

"Me." Said Kalin

"Kalin?" exclaimed Lelouch

"It was mostly my fault that he figured out our identities, and besides, if he wanted to say blackmail us or something, he would've told the authorities to be a spy or something." I said

"True. Kalin, are you sure you can operate the Avalon with Sakura?" asked Lelouch

"Like Sakura said when Nunnally was kidnapped, she trusts me." Said Kalin

_At the Fukuoka base…_

_Lelouch fired the Hadron on the Chinese Federation forces on the ground below, considering that for once in my life, I was actually helping the Britannians win this one._

"Either Yusei and Suzaku got more reckless, or this is someone else's plan." Said Kalin

"It's the latter, Kiryu. They sent Fudo and Kururugi in order to disrupt the main forces, and if they failed, Cornelia could move in and take the credit." I said

"Sakura, don't look now." said Kalin

"I see them Kiryu, and they're in our way." I said firing the Hadron cannon on my Knightmare

"Kururugi, is the Lancelot still operational?" asked Zero

"And Fudo is the Dragonet still able to carry out your task?" I asked

"What are you doing?" hissed Kalin

"I'll explain in a minute." I whispered

"Zero, Black Rose, I thought so." Said Suzaku

"Wait, are those?" wondered Yusei

"Yes, energy fillers. We're going to take out the enemy command center. What will you two do?" asked Zero

"Yusei Fudo, Suzaku Kururugi, today our enemies are the same, so what do you say?" I asked

"Sorry Zero, Black Rose, but you won't get your wish." Said Suzaku

"We'll hit them first, our way." Said Yusei

"Suit yourself, but you're on!" I exclaimed

"That's the plan?" asked Kalin

"You'll get your revenge someday Kiryu, but I don't think today is the best time." I said

"Zero, Black Rose, shouldn't we be fighting together as comrades? Don't you two care about Japan?" asked Sawasaki

"The Black Knights stand against anyone who uses violence unjustly for their own selfish ends." Said Zero

"Selfish? I'm doing this for Japan!" exclaimed Sawasaki

"Sawasaki, if this is for Japan, why did you run away to the Chinese Federation?" asked Suzaku

"You should've stayed for everyone's sake if that's how you put it." Said Yusei

"You're still children!" exclaimed Sawasaki

"He's using the old excuse tactic to get us while he makes his escape. If I remember correctly, the Fukuoka base has a helicopter pad, that's his escape route. Did you hear that?" I asked

"I did." Said Zero

"Then what are we doing standing around here for?" I asked

_We made it to the roof, just in time before Sawasaki and General Tsao got away._

"Sawasaki." Said Suzaku

"That's far enough." Said Zero

"I-impossible! They took the largest forces in all of Kyushu with hardly any effort!" exclaimed Sawasaki

_The next day…_

"_The terrorism in the Kyushu block led by an anti-government group was stopped by Princess Cornelia's sudden attack. Atushi Sawasaki and four members of the former Japanese government were arrested. Over half of the Chinese Federation troops were captured as well. In response to this incident, Chinese Federation leaders are asserting that this was an unauthorized action by General Tsao of the Yao Dong district and they are requesting all BOW's be released in accordance with the Tibet convention._" Said the news anchor

_*Knock-knock*_

"Come in!" I exclaimed

"Hey Sakura." Said Kalin

"Kiryu!" I exclaimed

"So the average case of the usual cover-up strikes." Said Kalin

"You can say that again." I said

_There was an awkward pause of silence, until I decided to break the ice._

"Kiryu, thanks for helping me out yesterday." I said

"No problem. Though, if you ask me, you can be just as reckless as your cousin sometimes." Said Kalin

"Don't make me come at you with my flute, believe me, it hurts." I said

"Hey, if you did, I might have to come at you with one of Roman's lectures." Said Kalin

_We stared at each other for a long time, and then burst out laughing._

"As if I'd do that!" exclaimed Kalin in the middle of his laughter

"Same here!" I exclaimed in the middle of mine

_I wonder if I should tell him about these dreams of mine. Maybe later, because I don't want this moment to end, right here, right now._

_**And we're done folks! Just two more chapters after this, plus the epilogue to wrap up Knightmare Sakura until the sequel. Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	24. The School Festival Declaration

Chapter 23: The School Festival Declaration

_**Just two more chapters until this story comes to a close, but don't worry, it's not over just yet, there's still the sequel I'm planning. Well, enough talk, let's do the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Code Geass**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Yes, it is true that the invasion by the Chinese Federation and the terrorism by the Black Knights have disrupted our society, but that is a completely separate issue. The fact remains that you five have all been absent from class far too often! I don't care how good your grades are Lamperouge, or that you're Euphemia's knight Kururugi, or you have somewhere to be Kessler, or that you have military duties Fudo, or that you think you have just as good grades as your cousin Avalon, if you don't improve, you will repeat this year!" exclaimed Ms. Smith

"I have a question." Said Kalin

_Kiryu, what are you about to ask? I was about to ask why Jack isn't here because he's been skipping half the classes we have been skipping because of our roles._

"Yes?" asked Ms. Smith

"So why is Jack not here? He's been skipping just as many classes as we have." Said Kalin

_What are you doing?_

"Ah, well uh, Mister Atlas, uh…" stuttered Ms. Smith

"Don't tell me, you have a crush on him, don't you?" asked Kalin

_You just pushed her buttons! That equals detention for sure Kiryu!_

"Because of that comment, you have to read chapters 19-28 by Monday!" exclaimed Ms. Smith

_What the? He got off easy._

_Later…_

"Kiryu, you asked that question because you knew that I would ask it, didn't you?" I asked

"Yeah, but what she did, I could do it in one night. Dark Signers like me don't need sleep, but we can if we wanted to." Said Kalin

"That was her letting you off the hook. Normally with comments like the one you just gave, she would've given you a week's worth of detention for sure." I said

"Let's just say Ccapac Apu had a little influence on her." Said Kalin

"You sneak." I said

_The next day…_

_The sound of firecrackers could be heard in the air, signaling the beginning of the school festival, but it wouldn't start until Nunnally gives the 'Meow'._

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for waiting! The Ashford Academy School Festival, which the most ultimate event in the Tokyo Settlement, is about to start! It will begin at the sound of this voice." Said Millie

"Meow!" exclaimed Nunnally

"And the festival begins." I said to myself

_*BBRRIINNGG!*_

"Oh boy, it's Millie. What is she thinking? Hello?" I asked

"Sakura, can you meet me in the costume room?" asked Millie

"Uh, sure, I'm afraid to ask, but what's up?" I asked

"You remember the Cosplay Café?" asked Millie

"Yeah." I said

"Well, we need one more person to help out, so, please?" asked Millie

"Sure." I said

_I think I might regret this._

_In the costume room…_

"Alright, I have some costumes that would work out, but I want you to look through them first." Said Millie

"I have a feeling that you're just going to force me into one." I said

"Well, actually, it's either you choose, or I choose for you." Said Millie

"Okay, well…how about this one?" I asked holding up a Rina Toin Mermaid Idol cosplay from Mermaid Melody: Pitchi Pitchi Pitch Pure

"Too plain if you ask me. Strike one, two more chances." Said Millie

"Let me guess if I hit strike three, you choose, right?" I asked

"Bingo." Said Millie

"Okay, how about this one?" I asked holding up a Cure Rhythm cosplay from Suite Precure

"Hmm…well, its better, but it's a little too bright, even though it is your color, the light pink on the costume takes away the flare. Strike Two." Said Millie

"Oh boy, it all comes down to this. How about this one?" I asked holding up a Rinoa Heartlily cosplay

"Strike three, you're out. Now I have to choose the costume, now let's see… I think you'll look great in this!" exclaimed Millie holding up a Mew Zakuro cosplay

"You've got to be kidding me! There is no way you're getting me in that!" I exclaimed

_I shouldn't have said that, because the next thing I knew, Millie had me up against the wall, with most of the cosplay on, and I wasn't sticking around for the rest, as I ran out the door, I sort of crashed, face first might I add, into Kiryu._

"K-Kiryu?" I asked

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" asked Kalin

"I could ask the same thing for you." I said

_Then I realized why he was here._

"Millie." Kalin and I said in unison

"Is she the same reason why you're in that Mew Zakuro cosplay?" asked Kalin

"Sakura! You almost forgot the Wolf ears and tail!" exclaimed Millie

"Does that answer your question?" I asked

"Yes." Said Kalin

_Later in the Cosplay Café…_

_I was so going to kill Millie for dragging me into this mess, well, it could be worse._

"Excuse me." Said a male

"Yes, may I help you?" I asked

"Yes, my friends and I would like lemonade, Ginger Ale, Iced Tea, and you." Said the male, obviously a college student

"We don't have any 'you's' on our menu." I said

"You're pretty hot stuff, what's your name? Do you go to school here? Could we get your number?" asked the male college student

"If you haven't made up your mind, then I suggest that you take more time to think about your choices." I said

"Sakura, you just got hit on by college students, I'm jealous." Said Sophie

"Yeah well, they're not my type." I said

"Well, it looks like table seven is ready to order." Said Sophie

"I got it. Hello, and welcome to the Cosplay Café, may I…Yusei?" I asked

"Sakura? Let me guess, Millie." Said Yusei

"You said it, not me, and who's she, your girlfriend?" I asked looking at the girl sitting with him

_She had burgundy hair and was wearing a red Victorian-style dress with long black fingerless gloves, black stockings, and burgundy high heels. I couldn't help but wonder where I had seen her before, until it hit me. She was Akiza Izinski, the Black Rose, and a participant of the Fortune Cup. I couldn't help but notice that Yusei and Akiza were turning red, so I had assumed that they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend._

"Yusei and I are just really good friends, nothing more!" exclaimed Akiza

"Sorry, sorry, I jump to conclusions easily. Let me introduce myself first, I'm Sakura Avalon, a classmate of Yusei's. I already know who you are, you're Akiza Izinski, a participant of the Fortune Cup, also known as the Black Rose, you use a Plant deck, you're a psychic duelist, and your ace card is Black Rose Dragon. Why don't you relax a bit, I just read your dueling file, its cool." I said

"Sakura is a duelist herself. So far in Ashford she has a zero-loss streak." Said Yusei

"Seriously?" asked Akiza

"Well, I practice a lot. Anyhow, I should get back to the point, what would you guys like to order?" I asked

"I'll have lemonade and a Caesar Salad." Said Akiza

"I guess I'll have a coke and a cheeseburger." Said Yusei

"Okay, I'll be back shortly with your orders." I said

_Later…_

"Okay, now that I'm done with the Cosplay Café, all I have to do is go back to the costume room, return this stupid uniform, and I'm…mmph!" I exclaimed

_Someone had grabbed me out of my own anger, and then I smelled something, but the next thing I knew, all I saw was darkness. When I woke up, I had a splitting headache, meaning that I was knocked out with chloroform. Looking at my surrounding, I was in a room, no windows, it was locked, cold, and there was water up to the base of my boots. Wait, water? I looked around and saw that I was in one of the maintenance rooms, the one that had water from the pool flow in, but now, whoever locked me in here was obviously trying to drown me. There was only one way out, and that was through the trapdoor overhead, but in this darkness, I couldn't see properly. It was only a matter of time until the perpetrator got what he wanted, but I couldn't move, mainly because I was tied to a chair. It was a simple square knot, but after squirming around for a little while, I had untied the knot, and had my arms freed. The legs however, they were a little more complicated, mainly because it was a multiple series of square knots tied around each other, so it was hard to tell where one knot started and where another ended. Thankfully, I remember that this cosplay had a pocket, and the only person who knew was both me and Millie. I pulled out my cell phone, and dialed Lelouch's number._

"Hello?" asked Lelouch

"Lelouch! Thank goodness I was able to contact you!" I exclaimed

"Let me guess, you need a favor from me to get out of something that Millie pulled." Said Lelouch

"Getting me out of a predicament, yes. Millie, for once, no." I said

"What?" wondered Lelouch

"I was knocked out with Chloroform earlier, and now I'm tied up in a chair in one of the freezing cold maintenance rooms, and it's slowly filling up with water. I can't see anything right now, and the water is up to my knees now, you have to hurry. By the rate of the water flow, this room is going to fill up with water all the way to the top in about twenty minutes. Get Kiryu, Yusei, Suzaku-niichan, anyone, and hurry!" I exclaimed

"Right, don't worry Sakura, I'll find you, I promise." Said Lelouch

"Arigato, Lelouch-niichan." I said

_18 minutes later…_

"The room's almost filled up with water. This is my end." I said solemnly

"Sakura!" exclaimed Suzaku

"Sakura, where are you?" asked Lelouch

"Down here! Follow the sound of my voice!" I exclaimed

"Sakura!" exclaimed Lelouch, Suzaku, and Kalin in unison

"You found me! Hurry!" I exclaimed

_There was only one minute until the room completely filled with water, but the guy decided to increase his schedule, because the next thing I knew, there was more water over my head, and the chair, along with me, began to sink. It was hard to get to the surface when your legs are tied up. I was running out of air, when a silhouette appeared, and when it got close, I saw that it was Kiryu!_

"Don't worry Sakura; I'll get you out of here, my princess." Said Kalin

_You don't need to breathe?_

"In case you're wondering, yes I don't need to breathe. Hang on, I'm cutting you loose." Said Kalin

_As soon as he got the ropes around my legs undone, he and I swam up to the surface. I gasped for air as soon as I reached the surface, but I was still freezing cold! Well, water and cold air can do that to a person, but I wouldn't want to stick around here any longer, otherwise I'll catch hypothermia._

"Here Sakura. You'll get hypothermia like that." Said Suzaku handing me a beach towel

"Thanks." I said

"So, we should get you out of here." Said Lelouch

"No, the person who put me there was obviously trying to toy with me, see how long it would take for me to get out of there, but I have a plan to catch him in the act." I said

"How?" asked Lelouch

"For one, he'll most likely come back and check on his handiwork, giving me an opportunity to know who he is. Once I figure that out, I'll…shoot! My cell is missing and probably waterlogged too." I said

"You can use mine." Said Kalin

"Thanks." I said

"So what's the plan?" asked Suzaku

"Once I figure out who this person is, I'll ring you guys up, and you know what to do Suzaku." I said

"Got it." Said Suzaku

_Suzaku, I'm sorry about this, but the truth is, I'm going to have to kill this person._

_Four minutes later…_

"It's been four minutes, where is this con man?" I wondered out loud

"Time to see my handiwork. I-impossible! How did she escape?" exclaimed a male voice

"To answer your question, I had used a makeshift knife to cut my legs loose, and I had untied your useless excuse of a knot." I half-lied

"I knew I should've checked the surroundings!" exclaimed the male

"Well, the gig is up, Koji Hikari!" I exclaimed

"You remember me?" asked Koji

"How could I forget, especially since people are after me to kill me thanks to reidou's will?" I asked

"You'd be surprised Sakura Li Britannia." Said Koji

"Whatever, but the point is, I have a favor to request." I said as I activated my Geass

"What is it?" asked Koji

"I want you to go as far away from the school ground as possible. Once that is accomplished, I want you to commit suicide in a way that doesn't look suspicious." I said

"Understood." Said Koji before he walked away

_Now that that's done, I'll just have to pretend that the dude didn't show up and is counting on me drowning._

"Sakura!" exclaimed Suzaku

"Did the guy come?" asked Lelouch

"Sorry, no. The guy was most likely placing bets that I would drown back there." I said

"Well, come on, you need to get into some dry clothes." Said Lelouch

_A few moments later…_

"Millie's going to kill me for ruining that Mew Zakuro cosplay." I said

"Huh?" wondered Lelouch

"The Renee Roberts in her Mew Mew form in Britannian terms." I said

"I see." Said Lelouch

"Alright! Any moment! We are about to begin the historic task of making the world's largest pizza! Please note that this contraption behind me is an oven built for this occasion, a fabulous waste of money!" exclaimed Rivalz

"Yes, I understand Shirley. I promise I'll make time for you. Right now just send group E to the stage to help. Right." Said Lelouch

"You know, if you screw up here, you won't be able to get caught for it onii-chan, and no one's life would be on the line." I said

"Not bad. Got everything on schedule, huh?" asked Millie

"I've learned to manage people lately." Said Lelouch

"And Millie, sorry about the Renee costume, I didn't exactly ask to become the science club's weather simulator." I said

"Don't worry about it, in fact, I'm not mad at all." Said Millie

"Anyhow, everyone seems to be so optimistic, don't they?" I asked

"The Chinese Federation attack, just the other day, now look at them." Said Lelouch

"That's why we need this. Festivals are necessary, for everyone all the time. You two still need to learn a bit more." Said Millie

"Hahaha, okay lesson learned." Said Lelouch after he laughed nervously

"What he said, minus the nervous laughter." I said

"Lelouch, Sakura." Said Nunnally

"Nunnally how's the pizza? *GASP!*" gasped Lelouch

_Lelouch, what's wrong?_

"Sorry, I need a sec. Call me if anything happens. Sakura, can you come with me? Thanks." Said Lelouch as he began to drag me away

"What? Hey, Lelouch, I didn't agree to anything!" I exclaimed

"Euphie, what are you doing here?" asked Lelouch

"Huh? Hold the phone! Y-you mean to tell me that…that she's…she's…" I started

"Yes, your half-sister Sakura." Said Euphemia

"Euphie, your theory about Sakura having amnesia is actually accurate, she doesn't remember living in the palace." Said Lelouch

"Oh." Said Euphemia

"Don't worry, the memories are slowly coming back, but not all of them are there just yet." I lied

_I'll just use the information that my dreams have provided up to this point._

"How much do you remember?" asked Euphemia

"Well, I remember a garden. There were white lilies, pink roses, pink azaleas, red peonies, and primroses." I said

"That was your mother's garden from when you two were living in the villa on the palace grounds!" exclaimed Euphemia

_Okay, these dreams have to mean something more if they were that accurate._

"Hey Euphie, look at that. Last year it was my turn to do it, and the year before, it was Sakura's. However, we can't compare to a real pro like Sakura's cousin." Said Lelouch

"Suzaku is your cousin Sakura?" asked Euphie

"Yep, so I have a line to the Kururugi family through my mother, which means that in a weird sense, Suzaku is nobility through my mother's marriage with our father." I said

"Well, this is a day of sweet surprises. To think you, Nunnally, and Sakura were so close all this time, and that you and Suzaku are friends as well. I never wanna see people unhappy ever again." Said Euphie

"Remember, we can't meet after this." Said Lelouch

"That's not true, I found a solution for everything." Said Euphie

_The wind began to blow, and Euphie hat blew off her head, causing a commotion to occur._

"Lelouch, take Nunnally away. Sakura, get away from here." Said Euphie

"Sorry to leave you alone at a time like this." Said Lelouch

"What he said, sorry." I said

_Lelouch and I ran into one of the empty stalls, away from the crowd._

"Are you okay Nunnally?" asked Lelouch

"Yes, how about you Sakura, and Euphemia too?" asked Nunnally

"I'm fine, and Euphie is alright. Suzaku has taken care of her." I said

"I see. Lelouch, Sakura, guess what? Euphie said that she, Suzaku, and Yusei are becoming very close now." said Nunnally

_Say what?_

"Suzaku and Euphie make a nice couple, don't you agree?" asked Nunnally

"Nunnally, you…" started Lelouch

"Could you please network this broadcast nationwide? I have a very important announcement. I am Euphemia, sub-viceroy of Area 11 of the Holy Britannian Empire. There is something of great consequence that I wish to tell you all today. I, Euphemia Li Britannia hereby declare the formation of the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan, in the area surrounding Mount Fuji." Said Euphemia

"What? Britannian has…they're recognizing Japan?" Lelouch and I exclaimed in unison

"Within this specially administrated zone of Japan, Elevens will be permitted to call themselves Japanese. Restrictions against Elevens and special rights for Britannians will no longer exist within this zone. It will be a place where Elevens and Britannians live side by side as equals." Said Euphemia

_I have already thought of something like this, and it's nothing but an empty dream._

"Do you hear me, Zero, Black Rose? I don't care about your past or who you two are underneath those masks. I beg you; join us in creating this special zone of freedom. Zero, Black Rose, help me build a new future within Britannia, a place for everyone!" exclaimed Euphemia

_How the hell has this happened so easily? Lelouch and I are the terrorists that have to hide their faces behind a mask, and even if we decided to either join you or be against it, the Black Knights would be torn apart over this. Euphemia, although my past is hidden in shadows, that's all it is, the past. There's nothing that can bring it back, because the past is dead and gone._

_**Okay, this took me longer than I had expected. Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. The next chapter will be the chapter before the epilogue, so watch out for that. Kan dao ni!**_


	25. Dimming Light

Chapter 24: Dimming Light

_**One more chapter to go, and that's the Epilogue of this story. Anyhow, let's just move onto the disclaimer, shall we?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Code Geass**_

_**Now I know that there hasn't been a lot of dueling in this fanfic, which is why I'm having one in this chapter, so enjoy!**_

"_The Specially Administrated Zone of Japan is the first attempt of its kind in Britannia, and was personally proposed by her highness, Princess Euphemia. This youthful inspiration was an idea from her school years. It has not only caught the homeland's attention, but the inaugural ceremony will be broadcasted worldwide. The NAC led by Kirihara Industries gives its full-hearted support to the plan._" Said the news anchor

"Even Kirihara-sama supports this?" I wondered out loud

"What's wrong about that?" asked Kalin

"Nothing Kiryu, I'm just surprised, that's all, and thanks again for coming with me to get a new cell phone, after what happened with my last one." I said

"Actually, Roman's been getting on my case, and this was an excuse to get away from him, but then again, anything's an excuse to be with you." Said Kalin

"Kiryu, you flatter me." I said

"Flattery won't get anyone anywhere you know." Said Kalin

"Yeah, I know. *Cough, Cough*." I coughed

"You okay?" asked Kalin

"Just a little frog in my throat, that's all. It's probably from the water, I'll be okay." I said

_The next day…_

"Ugh, I feel terrible. I'm freezing cold; I'm…ah-choo! Sneezing like mad, and sometimes coughing. According to this stupid thing, I have a fever, most likely a cold. I can't be sick, not on a day like this! I have to make it there today, I have too…" I started

_I couldn't finish that thought, because whenever I get sick, if I stand up for a long period of time, then I soon become light-headed, dizzy, and sometimes, I lose consciousness._

_Lelouch's P.O.V._

_I went to get Sakura, seeing that it was time to get moving, but before I got to the door, I heard a thud. Panicking, I manually opened the door._

"Sakura!" I exclaimed

_She was unconscious for the moment, but when I tried to pick her up; I felt that her head was on fire. She was just fine yesterday, so what had changed? I placed her on her bed, and left a note._

"Lelouch." Said Kalin

"Kalin! What are you doing here?" I asked

"I just came looking for you and Sakura." Said Kalin

"Yeah, well Sakura's out of commission for today, she's got a fever, a high one too. I don't have anyone who can watch over her, so…" I started

"I'll stay." Said Kalin

"You sure?" I asked

"Sure I'm sure. Just tell the others that something came up, and I couldn't make it." Said Kalin

"Just make sure she doesn't push herself." I said

_Sakura's P.O.V._

_I was in another dream, but this one was happening at night, and the others were happening during the day. It was the same location that I was always in during each dream, but there was something about this one that was different, not just the time or hour. Things seemed peaceful enough, until a gunshot was heard, and that's when the little girl I kept seeing in my dreams started to get scared. After the gun was fired, a maze of purple flames appeared, and that's when I could see her face a lot clearer than the last times, and the girl looked like…me._

"Sakura Li Britannia." Said a male voice

_The younger version of me turned around, and I saw a man in a black outfit, similar to Kiryu's, only with red highlights instead of blue._

"W-who are you?" I asked

"My name is Roman, and you are coming with me." Said Roman

"N-no way! I'm not coming with anyone who I don't know!" I exclaimed

"I was hoping you would see things my way, but I guess I'll have to force my opinion on you." Said Roman holding a spider

_The spider made its way to me, but before it reached me, another gun fired, killing the spider._

"Get away from my daughter!" exclaimed a female voice

_I turned around and saw my mother._

"Mom!" I exclaimed

_Why didn't I say reidou back then? I always called her that._

"Hana Kururugi, so you would go that far to protect your own daughter?" asked Roman

"I would, and the next bullet is going straight for your heart." Said mom

"Heh, I can't die, not through the way you're describing at least. I will grant these few word Hana, one day, she will be ours." Said Roman before he disappeared

_Looking at all the damage, the younger version of me was devastated seeing all of the dead bodies, and destruction of the garden that Euphie had told me was my mother's._

"Sakura, it's okay. Its okay, it's over. You're safe." Said my mother

"But mom, all of this damage, these people, it's going to scar me for the rest of my life, how can I just forget about this?" I asked

"I can help with that." Said a male voice

"Father!" I exclaimed

"Sakura, I will regret this, but I think it's best if you just forget." Said my father

"How can I forget something like this?" I asked

"Forgive me Sakura, but as of now, I give you false memories of a false life." Said my father

_I saw the Geass Sigil in both of his eyes, and the next scene I saw was me in the bedroom I had before the war in Japan, meaning only one thing, those dreams before weren't just any old dreams, but those were my memories._

"I remember." I said as soon as I opened my eyes

_I saw the time, and I was freaking out! I was supposed to meet with the Black Knights as the Black Rose an hour ago!_

"You're awake Sakura." Said Kalin

"Kiryu! What are you doing here? We were supposed to meet with the Black Knights about an hour ago!" I exclaimed in a low voice

"Which is exactly why Lelouch asked me to stay and watch over you." Said Kalin

"Huh?" I wondered out loud

"Lelouch told me that you have a fever, it must be from all that time you spent soaking in the water, and he also left this note." Said Kalin handing me a piece of paper

_Dear Sakura,_

_I've decided to go ahead with the Special Zone without you, mainly because you have a fever. Just make sure you don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. You should be able to know how things go. I'll contact you soon._

_-Lelouch_

"Lelouch, just when I need you the most." I said

"What are you talking about?" asked Kalin

"Kiryu, did you know…about my true past?" I asked

"What do you…" started Kalin

"I remember everything." I said

"So, you did, huh?" asked Kalin

"You knew, didn't you?" I asked

"Yeah, I did." Said Kalin

"But why lie to me like that, and why didn't you tell me?" I asked

"Because of two reasons, one, you wouldn't have believed me anyway. Two, if Roman found out, I'd be dead, well, you know what I mean." Said Kalin

"Points taken." I said

"_We're bringing you live coverage from the stadium where the inaugural ceremony will be held for the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan. The place is already packed full of Elevens, sorry, I mean with Japanese, and those unable to get in are gathered outside the stadium._" Said the news anchor

"Worried Sakura?" asked Kalin

"It's just…I don't know what's going to happen. I have a bad feeling about this, although this is supposed to be a good thing for both Britannians and Japanese." I said

"Well, it looks like Lelouch made his entrance on the Gawain." Said Kalin

"_Zero, welcome to the Specially Administrated Zone! If I may ask, where is the Black Rose?_" asked Euphie

"Obviously she would ask that." I said

"_Greetings Euphemia Li Britannia, and to answer your question, the Black Rose, regrettably, couldn't make today's event. I wish to request an audience with you._" Said Zero

"_Just with me?_" asked Euphie

"_Yes, and you alone._" Said Zero

"_Something major has happened here ladies and gentlemen, Zero has just appeared in the open. Under Princess Euphemia's direction, he is moving towards the G-1._" Said the news anchor

"Do you know what's going on?" asked Kalin

"No, Lelouch never mentioned anything like this." I said

"Well, that's actually saying something." Said Kalin

"Yeah, just how long are we supposed to…ugh." I said closing my left eye in pain

"Sakura, what's wrong?" asked Kalin

"My left eye, it's hurting like crazy!" I exclaimed

"Wait, doesn't your Geass appear in your right?" asked Kalin

"Then…it's Lelouch." I said

"_We apologize, but this broadcast is being interrupted for an incoming news report._" Said the news anchor

"What's going on?" asked Kalin

"Kiryu, that mirror over there, could you hand it to me, I need to test a theory of mine." I said

"What is it?" asked Kalin

"First off, I need to see if my Geass is like Mao's, if it's out of control." I said

_It was still in check, meaning I still had control over it._

"Now, if this works, then I should be able to see what's going on with Lelouch. We got our Geass contracts at the same time; therefore, I should be able to know what's going on. I just hope this works." I said activating my Geass

_I just need to focus on Lelouch, and…I'm in. All of this blood, these bodies, what happened here? My connection severed with the trauma I was seeing, and knowing me, I was probably as pale as a ghost._

"What happened?" asked Kalin

"There was…a massacre…of Japanese." I panted

"What? What are you talking about?" asked Kalin

"There was a massacre at the ceremony, and I don't know why." I said

"Well, I know one thing, you need some more rest. I'll wake you up if anything happens." Said Kalin

"Thank you, Kiryu. I trust that, you can keep me safe while this is happening." I said

_A few minutes after falling asleep, I was woken up by a sudden shaking!_

"What's going on?" I wondered out loud

"Is it some kind of earthquake?" wondered Kalin

"That's impossible! There's an earthquake prevention layer on the surface of the settlement, so how is an earthquake happening at a time like this?" I exclaimed

_When it was over, I noticed two things. One, my room was a disaster zone, and two, I was holding Kalin's hand, making heat rush to my face. Not long after that little event, Lelouch walked in._

"Lelouch." I said

"How are you feeling?" asked Lelouch

"As I thought, your Geass is out of control, isn't it?" I asked

"Huh?" asked Lelouch

"My Geass has a power that links to yours, because we got our contracts at the same time, I can see what happens with you because my Geass is a copying Geass. But, to answer your question, I'm okay, but I still need bed rest." I said

"So, you saw what happened. Don't look at me in the eye." Said Lelouch

"She can't be affected by your Geass Lelouch, it's not strong enough." Said Kalin

"Kiryu, what are you talking about?" I asked

"Signers like Yusei, Jack, and yourself can't be affected by Geass that has manifested in one eye, such as Lelouch." Said Kalin

"But that doesn't explain Shikine Island. My Geass affected Yusei." I said

"I would assume it's because he's a Signer, and so are you, so the two of you in close proximity would cancel out the usual Geass protection that Signers have." Said Kalin

"That would make sense." I said

"Anyhow, I have some business I need to take care of. Sakura, about Euphie, she's dead." Said Lelouch

_I just sat there in silence with Kalin for a while, until my cell phone began ringing, and I saw it was Lelouch._

"Sakura, Nunnally has been kidnapped!" exclaimed Lelouch

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yes!" exclaimed Lelouch

"Then we have no choice, tell Rakshata to dispatch the Avalon immediately!" I exclaimed

"What?" exclaimed Lelouch

"You know I value family before my own health, so like it or not, I'm helping you find her!" I exclaimed

"I already know where she is, she's on Kamine Island, so…damn it!" exclaimed Lelouch

"What's wrong?" I asked

"It's Orange boy." Said Lelouch

"Jeremiah? I thought he was dead." I said

"I guess not." Said Lelouch

"Hang in there, I'm coming!" I exclaimed

_After the Avalon launched, and I got in my Black Rose attire, we headed to Zero's location. The Knightmare he was facing was a new model, but it was also a Knightmare Runner._

_Duel Mode engaged. Entering combat with Knightmare Frame Siegfried_

"Who dare enters duel mode with me?" exclaimed Jeremiah

"Is that you, Orange boy?" I taunted

"Orange? I'll make you pay in a duel Black Rose!" exclaimed Jeremiah

"Do realize that I'm not alone. So how about this for a deal, we'll treat this duel as a tag team duel, to compensate for the fact that you're outnumbered two to one." I said

"Fine then!" exclaimed Jeremiah

"Riding Duel…" started Kalin

"ACCELERATION!" Jeremiah, Kalin, and I exclaimed in unison

_Jeremiah LP 8000 SPC: 0/ Kalin & Sakura LP 8000 SPC: 0_

"Watashi no tan, iku ze! I call forth my Dark Crusader in attack mode! (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 200) I'll end my turn with a face-down." I said

_Jeremiah LP 8000 SPC: 0/ Kalin & Sakura LP 8000 SPC: 0_

"My turn now!" exclaimed Jeremiah

_Jeremiah LP 8000 SPC: 1/ Kalin & Sakura LP 8000 SPC: 1_

"Hold it Jeremiah; I'm activating my trap, Full Throttle! Now we gain an extra speed counter per standby-phase, starting now." I said

_Jeremiah LP 8000 SPC: 1/ Kalin & Sakura LP 8000 SPC: 2_

"No matter, I summon to the field Marauding Captain in defense Mode! (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 400) Now with his special ability, I can summon out to the field Queen's Knight in attack mode! (ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1600)" exclaimed Jeremiah

"I'm activating the special ability of my Chaos Hunter that's in my hand! Now by sending to the graveyard my Rinyan, Lightsworn Rogue, I can special summon this card from my hand, if and only if you manage to summon a monster through the means of a special summon. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 1600)" I said

_I'm pushing myself too hard now; I have to end this duel with Kiryu, and fast!_

"I'll end my turn with two face-downs." Said Jeremiah

_Jeremiah LP 8000 SPC: 1/ Kalin & Sakura LP 8000 SPC: 2_

"It's my move!" exclaimed Kalin

_Jeremiah LP 8000 SPC: 2/ Kalin & Sakura LP 8000 SPC: 4_

"Now then, I summon to the field Infernity Archfiend! (ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1200) Archfiend, attack his Marauding Captain!" exclaimed Kalin

"Not so fast, I activate my trap, Negate Attack! Now your attack is canceled Black Rose!" exclaimed Jeremiah

"Damn it! I'll end with two face-downs." Said Kalin

_Jeremiah LP 8000 SPC: 2/ Kalin & Sakura LP 8000 SPC: 4_

"My move now!" exclaimed Jeremiah

_Jeremiah LP 8000 SPC: 3/ Kalin & Sakura LP 8000 SPC: 6_

"I summon King's Knight in defense mode! (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1400) Now since he was special summoned, I can special summon from my deck Jack's Knight! (ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1000) Jack's Knight, attack Infernity Archfiend!" exclaimed Jeremiah

_Jeremiah LP 8000 SPC: 3/ Kalin & Sakura LP 7900 SPC: 6_

"I'll switch Queen's Knight into defense mode and end my turn." Said Jeremiah

_Jeremiah LP 8000 SPC: 3/ Kalin & Sakura LP 7900 SPC: 6_

"My draw then! Iku ze!" I exclaimed

_Jeremiah LP 8000 SPC: 4/ Kalin & Sakura LP 7900 SPC: 8_

"Now, by removing from play my Rinyan and his Infernity Archfiend, I can special summon from my hand Chaos Sorcerer! (ATK: 2300/ DEF: 2000) Now I can activate his special ability! Once per turn, I can remove from play one monster on your side of the field, and I think I'll choose you Marauding Captain, it's becoming a pain in the ass, but for a price, I can't attack with it this turn. Now I summon to the field Jain, Lightsworn Paladin in attack mode! (ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1200) Now for my Dark Crusader to fall in and attack your King's Knight! Now for Queen's Knight, attack my Paladin! Now for Jack's Knight, attack Chaos Hunter!" I exclaimed

"I think not! I activate my Magic Cylinder! Now you take damage equal to your Chaos Hunter's attack points!" exclaimed Jeremiah

"I don't think so; I activate the trap Damage Translation! Now the effect damage we would've taken is cut in half!" exclaimed Kalin

_Jeremiah LP 8000 SPC: 4/ Kalin & Sakura LP 6650 SPC: 7_

"I end my turn with a face-down." I said

"Hold up, since Damage Translation was used, we get a Ghost token! (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

_Jeremiah LP 8000 SPC: 4/ Kalin & Sakura LP 6650 SPC: 7_

"No matter, I summon Warrior Lady of the Wasteland in defense mode! (ATK: 1100/ DEF: 1200) Jack's Knight, attack that token!" exclaimed Jeremiah

"Not so fast, I activate my trap, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! This negates your attack and I can reset it on the field instead of sending it to the graveyard." I said

"Curse you!" exclaimed Jeremiah

"I take it that means you end your turn." Said Kalin

"That's right Eleven scum." Said Jeremiah

_Jeremiah LP 8000 SPC: 4/ Kalin & Sakura LP 6650 SPC: 7_

"For the last time, I'm not an Eleven, I'm Japanese!" exclaimed Kalin

_Jeremiah LP 8000 SPC: 5/ Kalin & Sakura LP 6650 SPC: 9_

"Black Rose, do you mind if I use your Chaos Sorcerer?" asked Kalin

"It would be useless once its special ability was activated." I said

"Very well then. I activate Chaos Sorcerer's special ability, allowing me to remove from play your Warrior of the Wasteland. Now I sacrifice my Ghost Token and Black Rose's Chaos Sorcerer to advance summon Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand! (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)" exclaimed Kalin

"How can a monster with a level of ten be of any use?" wondered Jeremiah

"Never look before you leap, because my Nightmare Hand's special ability allows me to special summon a level two or lower Dark attribute monster, such as my Infernity Dwarf! (ATK: 800/ DEF: 500) Now I dark tune my Nightmare Hand with my Infernity Dwarf! _When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light! Dark Synchro! Show yourself, One Hundred-Eyed Dragon!_ (ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500) Now I activate my trap, Wicked Trample! Now for the rest of this duel, the battle damage we inflict is doubled, except for direct attacks! But why stop there, when I can activate these Speed Spells, Speed Energy and Power Baton! So, with the power of Speed Energy, One Hundred-Eyed Dragon gains 1800 attack points, plus by sending Infernity Destroyer to the graveyard, Power Baton gives my dragon 2300 attack points! (ATK: 7100) Go my dragon, attack Jack's Knight and end this duel!" exclaimed Kalin

_Jeremiah LP 0 SPC: 5/ Kalin & Sakura LP 6650 SPC: 9_

"I won't go down like this! I'll rid you Black Rose!" exclaimed Jeremiah

_One of his spikes pierced me, and I was not happy, so I blasted his Knightmare with the Hadron, but even though he had a shielding layer around his Knightmare protecting him, the force of it was enough to send him far out at sea._

"Sakura!" exclaimed Kalin

"I'll be fine Kiryu, we just need to get to Kamine Island, and rescue Nunnally, but first, we're going to give Orange a run for his money." I said in fury

_Even though I still had a fever, the combined blood loss was making me even dizzier, I couldn't fly the Avalon straight, so there was thing to do._

"Kiryu, there are no shots left in the Hadron, and we're close to Kamine Island, what's the best bet of a sacrifice attack?" I asked

"First, you need to get off." Said Kalin

"Kiryu, my fever plus the blood loss equals me passing out soon, plus the wound on my side is deep, and with the amount I've lost, I might not survive long enough to save Nunnally, so…" I started

"You can't die! There are people who need you as a symbol of hope Sakura! That and, I don't want to lose you, ever. I've lost some people I cared about already, and I can't lose you! Sakura, if you can, help Lelouch." Said Kalin

"Fine, but I have at best thirty minutes to live with my condition." I said

"Sakura, I'll find you, after I take care of Orange." Said Kalin

_I got out of the Avalon, but considering my condition, it was a struggle for me just to move._

"Don't die, okay?" I asked

"Hey, I'm the devil, so who are you talking to?" asked Kalin

"Right, you really are, a Shinigami." I said

_I was planning a sneak attack from above, so I positioned myself where I could see Lelouch, and anyone who might have any ideas. My wound wasn't helping me much; I saw Yusei and Suzaku come in, as well as Jack and Kallen pointing guns at them._

"Turn and face me, very slowly. Didn't you hear me, Zero? I said turn and face me, very slowly." Said Suzaku

"Suzaku, I know that you're still upset with what happened to Euphie, but…" started Yusei

"Stay out of this!" exclaimed Suzaku

_I've never heard him sound so angry in my life!_

"Euphemia randomly throngs of innocent Japanese people. You fight for a woman like…" started Zero

"Your Geass power is quite convenient, isn't it? You and Black Rose get to hide in the shadows while others take all the blame for your and Black Rose's dirty work. You two are just arrogant cowards. That's both of your true natures, the real you and the real Black Rose." Said Suzaku

_Why that little brat, says the person who killed his own father!_

"Kallen." Said Suzaku

"Jack, I know you're there." Said Yusei

"Besides, don't you two want to know Zero's true identity too, since he's the only one here?" asked Suzaku

"What are you saying?" asked Kallen

"Why should we listen to you?" asked Jack

"You three have a right to bear witness." Said Suzaku

"No, wait!" exclaimed Jack as Suzaku raised his gun

_He fired, and it hit the top of Lelouch's mask, revealing his face, and causing looks of shock to appear on everyone except me. Blood started trickling down Lelouch's face_

"But how?" asked Jack

"How could you?" asked Kallen

_Suzaku lowered his gun, but he wasn't out of the woods just yet, but it was getting harder for me to focus on them. I was losing blood faster than I had originally though, so now with this new rate, I have, at best, five minutes left of my life._

"I didn't want it to be you." Said Suzaku

"L-Lelouch is…" started Kallen

"Yes, I am Zero, the man who leads the Black Knights, who challenges the Holy Britannian Empire, the one who holds the entire world in his hand." Said Lelouch

"You used us? The Japanese people were used too? You used both me and Kallen?" exclaimed Jack

"And as a result, Japan will be free. You certainly can't complain about that." Said Lelouch

"I should've arrested you when I had the chance." Said Suzaku

"You knew it was me?" asked Lelouch

"I wasn't sure at first, so I convinced myself that it wasn't true, but I really wanted to believe in you, but you were lying to us, to me, to Yusei, to your sister Euphie, and Nunnally." Said Suzaku

"Why didn't you include Sakura?" asked Lelouch

"Because, I had convinced myself that I didn't believe that Sakura could be the Black Rose, but now that I know that you're Zero, I now know that she is the Black Rose." Said Suzaku

"Yes, but enough about that, Nunnally's been kidnapped. Please Suzaku, and you Yusei, can't we call a temporary truce? I need your help. Together we'll be able to save Nunnally. There's nothing in the world that you and I can't do together." Said Lelouch

"I'm done with that. Had you only joined up with Euphie first, we wouldn't be here. If you and she combined forces, things would be different! The world…" started Suzaku

"It's in the past, over and done." Said Lelouch

"The past!" exclaimed Suzaku

"You killed your own father, didn't you? Wallow in remorse when you have time for it!" exclaimed Lelouch

"No! You're hopeless!" exclaimed Suzaku

"What?" asked Lelouch

"I know you. In the very end, you betrayed the entire world, the way it's betrayed you and Sakura! I'm not going to let yours and Sakura's sick and twisted dream be realized!" exclaimed Suzaku

"You fool; you think ideals alone can change the world? Fine! Then go ahead and shoot me! Come on! Set your aim at this Liquid Sakuradite. If my heart stops, this vial will explode. You'll all die with me." Said Lelouch

"Damn you!" exclaimed Suzaku

"Listen, I'll make a deal with you. I want to know who told you about Geass, did they abduct Nunnally?" asked Lelouch

"Nothing that happens now is any of your concern! Yours and Sakura's very existence is a mistake. You two need to be erased from the face of the Earth. I'll take care of Nunnally!" exclaimed Suzaku

_He said that my existence is a mistake. Does that mean that he hates me? His own cousin? Well, if that's the case, there's something that I wanted to say about you for a long time, I hate you Suzaku Kururugi!_

"Suzaku!" exclaimed Lelouch

"Lelouch!" exclaimed Suzaku

_I noticed that Yusei had a look of shock on his face, meaning that he didn't expect me of all people, a Signer, like him, to be his enemy. It was kinda ironic, we are supposed to be allies, but yet, we're enemies. The gun Lelouch fired destroyed Suzaku's headset, while a stray second bullet destroyed Yusei's headset as well. Suzaku's bullet hit Lelouch's gun and he knocked it out of his hand._

"Zero!" exclaimed Kallen

"It's Lelouch. It's the man who's used the Japanese people, who's used you Kallen, and Jack as well. You two wanna defend a man like that?" exclaimed Suzaku

_Kallen and Jack ran out of there, obviously surprised at these events. I couldn't help but watch, because I only had two minutes left of my life._

"Zero, this is the end of you." Said Suzaku

_Suzaku knocked him out and I could no longer see them. It was now my time, for I was dying, and there was no way to save my life._

"Sakura." Said Kalin in a low voice

"You came, Kiryu." I said in a weak voice

"*GASP!* Y-you're…" started Kalin

"Yes, dying. Lelouch has been taken, by Suzaku and Yusei. To be honest, I don't want to die; I want to live, because I have to believe that Lelouch is going to be okay." I said

"Sakura, there is one way to save your life, and it's to become like me, a Dark Signer." Said Kalin

"Would that really, save my life?" I asked

"Yes, but only if you have a strong hatred for someone like I do, unfinished business like with Misty, another Dark Signer, or both, plus you must have a strong will to live." Said Kalin

"I do want to live more than anything, because I want to see Britannia's downfall. My hatred is strong against three people. My father for both re-writing my memories, and causing all of this to happen. Suzaku, for both killing my uncle, Genbu Kururugi and saying that my existence was a mistake, and finally Yusei, for selling his soul to Britannia. I guess you could say that my unfinished business is… to make sure that my little brother doesn't do anything reckless, until I can find a way to help him, and I want to stay with the person I love." I said

_After saying those words, I gave my last breath, and my old life ended, in Kiryu's arms._

_**Okay, I know you weren't expecting that of all things, but then again, I like surprises. Stay tuned for the epilogue, and to be honest, I have no idea what I should do for Sakura's immortal, and to be honest, most of the chapter wasn't what I had originally planned, it had wrote itself. Please review, and until the epilogue, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	26. Epilogue: Growing Darkness

Epilogue: Growing Darkness

_**Okay, I know that you weren't expecting it so soon, but here's the end of Knightmare Sakura! This is the first of my major stories that I have managed to complete so far, so let's end this thing with the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_

_**Now enjoy the epilogue!**_

_As I opened my eyes, I noticed that I was in a dark room, but it wasn't completely dark, there were two different shades of light in the room, one of red, and one of purple. As my eyes adjusted, I could see that I was in a bedroom of some sorts, but where was I? I was in my Black Rose attire, and there was blood on the side of my outfit, but how did that get there? I was confused until I remembered the events that occurred at Kamine Island. I was hurt, no thanks to Orange boy, I was also on the brink of death, and as I died, a creature came to me, one that looked like a dog. I gasped, and abruptly sat up, bad idea, my right side was still hurt, and it was going to be like that for a while._

"Sakura." Said Kalin

"Kiryu!" I exclaimed

"You're okay, I'm so happy that you're okay." Said Kalin with tears in his eyes

"Yeah, I am too. How long was I out?" I asked

"Three hours. Misty treated your wounds, seeing that she is, er… _was_ the only female Dark Signer at this point." Said Kalin

"So, everyone who is a Dark Signer knows who the Black Rose is now, huh?" I asked

"Yeah, well, everyone except Roman and Devack, they never saw your face." Said Kalin

"Well, that's good to know. But, we lost the battle, Lelouch is gone, the Black Knights…I don't know what happened to them, and…" I started

_Kiryu wrapped his arms around me. I was surprised at this sudden action, so naturally, my body had stiffened, but, after a little bit, I relaxed. There was no reason for me to be acting like this in front of Kiryu. I loved him, he loved me, and, to be honest, I found comfort in his actions._

"Sakura-chan." Said Kalin

"Kiryu, you called me, Sakura-chan." I said surprised

"You called me Kiryu, so, I thought that I should call you Sakura-chan, if that's okay with you." Said Kalin

"I don't mind at all, Kiryu." I said closing my eyes

_He began to stroke my hair, softly, but it was more than enough to bring me comfort. I might have been mad at Roman earlier, but what happened in Pendragon, just stayed there, for it was all the past, nothing more. I accepted that I would do anything to bring Britannia to its knees, but if last week someone had told me that I would have to die in order for that to be accomplished I wouldn't have believed him or her. Although I couldn't see it, the white of my eyes were fading to black._

"Kiryu." I said

"Yeah?" asked Kalin

"I'm ready, to face my destiny. All this time, I've been running from it, believing that becoming the Black Rose was to be my destiny, but that was only part of it. My true destiny is to destroy this world, and stay by your side." I said opening my eyes, revealing a black sclera

"Sakura, I'm glad that you see your true destiny." Said Kalin

_With a tender softness, he kissed me on the lips. My eyes widened at first, but I soon closed them, submitting to Kiryu's will. This world was going to end soon, and I would be the one who would gain the Signer's trust, and then destroy them from the inside. Despite the fact that I was now a Dark Signer, I still had the Crimson Dragon's mark, meaning I could infiltrate them, and destroy them from the inside. Soon, this world would end, and I was going to do it, by my lover's side. I was ready to face my destiny, and I was going to accept the darkness, for I had already made a deal with the devil, so it made no difference to me. My destiny was revealed to me, and I had no intention to changing that destiny. Darkness was my very destiny, and destruction was what would follow that same darkness._

_**Well, that's the end of Knightmare Sakura. I would like to thank everyone who had supported this story up until now, and my friends in real life, have supported me as well. Please review, stay tuned for the sequel, A Knightmare of Darkness, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off. Kan dao ni!**_


End file.
